Till I Was Dead
by SOA loving mom
Summary: The build up for Carol and Daryl had gone on for three years, finally still grieving for his brother, Daryl finally sees that he already treats her like his wife. He just hasn't told her yet. Follow them as these two damaged people finally find their way to each other. Even when the world is against them. CARYL fic, totally CARYL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….I Told You

**Well look who finally had an idea for a new fic. I know, another one? Well but there's so much to tell! I mean really! If the writer's give us some CARYL this season, I'd like to think that would do it, but we're hungry, almost starving for these two to be together and in our fics they can be! So I was hoping that you might like this little story that I plan on spinning for you!**

**I have a very dear friend, Silvercreekmomma, she has great stories by the way, who turned me onto the song, "Better Dig Two" By the Band Perry, that is what I'm writing this fic around. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Now gather around Dead Girls Circle, I have a tale to tell you…**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol's arms were killing her, but she didn't stop stabbing the walkers through the fence. They had made a chain almost down the side of the fence, taking them out as they moved forward. They had been at this for over two hours and it seemed like there was no end in sight. They had to get the dead cleared for the wedding that night.

Carol wiped her brow and smiled over at Karen, who was huffing and puffing right along with her. The Woodbury folks had settled in and most of them were wonderful assets to the group. Even the older people did their part, or what they could. Even if it was just sitting and folding the mounds of clothes the group of forty had.

Carol felt a hand on her back and turned to see Rick standing there, "We're gonna try the outside approach, take a few of the cars out and try to lead them away. I know they'll end up coming back, but it's the best we can do for now."

Carol nodded, "You need me?"

Rick nodded, looking over at Karen, "Are you alright to handle things here?"

Karen had become like Carol's second, it was weird to her how at the end of the world she had a purpose, people looked to her, yeah it might be just they looked to her for things like who was cooking or what needed to be done for the run, but if Rick was the leader of their group and Daryl his second. Carol was the group's mom, wife, sister, housewife, and Karen was her second.

Karen nodded, "Yes, anything so we can stop this. I don't know if we can keep going much longer."

Rick nodded, "Alright, Carol take the Hyundai, Daryl said he's riding with you. I'm in the truck with Glenn and Tyreese. Nothing fancy just keep driving."

Carol nodded her head and took the keys from him, heading to the car. Not a second was she in the car, that Daryl slipped in the passenger seat. He looked over at her as he got his bow ready, "Keep your ass in the car and nothin' crazy, I know ya. I ain't in the mood for a rescue today."

Carol rolled her eyes at him, since losing Merle he was more surly and short with her, but at least he still treated her better than he did most people. She just started the car and followed Rick as they made their way out of the prison fences.

Carol drove, honking the horn, Daryl bitching at her the whole way, "Not that way, Jesus woman ya drive worse than Glenn. "

Carol gritted her teeth, she was not going to explode today, she had felt herself building up over the last few weeks at him, but she wasn't going to do that today. She was going to get this done and then go get ready for the wedding and have a nice night. She wasn't going to let Daryl get to her.

Daryl gripped the dashboard as she did a one eighty, "Fuck my life, are ya tryin' to kill us?"

Carol glared at him, but didn't say anything. After three long hours of driving around in circles, they had driven most of the walkers far enough out that Rick motioned it was safe to go back to the prison. When Carol put the car in park she thanked God for her ability to keep her tongue when all she wanted to do was rip into Daryl.

Daryl had already gotten out of the car and he was standing talking with Rick and Glenn. He'd been on edge all damn day, why the fuck did they have to make sure a fuss over this wedding. It seemed stupid to him, the governor was still out there, there was someone in the prison working against them, and the walkers were getting worse. No, he thought a few nice words by Hershel after dinner and then the two of them getting the night off of watch was enough.

But here they were herding walkers, putting up chairs; the women had been putting together fake flowers. And the clothes, sweet Jesus, they all had to get new clothes which meant he had to go on run, after run with Maggie and Glenn to find the damn things. Yeah he was done with this wedding shit and he noticed that Carol was avoiding him. That shit wasn't going to fly, they shared a cell for Christ sakes and he knew some nights she slept in the library to be away from him. If she thought he was just gonna let her be then she was wrong. He might not be able to admit it to her, but she was his best friend, she treated him like a wife would a husband, hell better than most wives and he wasn't going to let that go. He just didn't know how to tell her those words.

Rick sighed, "Alright we got enough to get dressed and help the women finish up before the ceremony."

Glenn nodded, "Yeah if any of us are late, Maggie will get Michonne to kill someone."

Daryl huffed, watching as Carol walked toward them, "Well I almost didn't make it because of Dale Earnhardt here." As soon as he said it, even though it was a joke, he saw something snap in her, she cocked her head to the side and if steam could come out of a person's nose, it would have.

Carol stepped toward him, her finger poking into his chest, "YOU KNOW WHAT DARYL! I'm sick of this, I put up with this shit for twelve years and I got free of it. I'm not putting up with your shitty attitude anymore!"

Rick was watching a train wreck that's what this was, a damn train wreck, he put his hand on Carol's shoulder, "Carol?"

Carol turned to him and shook her head, "NO Rick, he needs to learn that he can't push people away all the time and figure they'll come back!"

Daryl growled at her, "Who said I wanted ya to come back?"

Rick and Glenn both sighed; Rick ran his hand over his face, knowing that World War Three had just started.

Carol shook her head, "And to think I thought I loved you. But I guess that's just me, just dumb old, pathetic Carol, always falling for the wrong guy. Ed would be proud of you, you might not have hit me, but your words have done more damage to me than his fists EVER DID! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME DARYL DIXON!"

She stormed into the prison, not waiting for another word to be said. Daryl stood there his chest heaving; he looked over at Rick, "Did she say she loved me?"

Rick groaned, "Glenn head on in, we'll be right there. Maybe send Karen to check on Carol for me."

Glenn nodded, slapping Rick on the back, "Good luck." Glenn stopped and thought about saying something to Daryl, but he just shook his head, wondering as he walked into the prison if a pop up book about love from the children's section of the library would help.

Rick took a deep breath, "What's goin' on with you lately? You've been meaner than normal. I know you lost Merle, but honestly it's gotten worse over the months and you seem to be taking it out on Carol the worse."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know. But that crazy ass woman said she loved me. Did ya hear that?"

Rick shook his head, "Yeah she did, and you love her that isn't a news flash Daryl. We've all been watching this for three years now. I saw it the day you handed her that pick axe at the quarry, saw it grow from there, when you looked for Sophia. Saw it get so big that I thought for sure you would do something about it after you found her in the tombs, but then Merle came back and you went backward. Started pushing her away and when you lost Merle, well you haven't been the same."

Daryl looked down at the ground, "He was my blood, my brother and ya just don't get over that."

Rick nodded, "No you don't, but you find good. You find a reason to go on. Why do you think we're doing all this today for Glenn and Maggie? I know what a waste this is, but these people need good. Just like when we did Christmas over the winter and Thanksgiving, it was so they could find a reason to hope. And brother whether you realize it or not, you're Carol's reason, you have been for a long time and I think you might have blown that."

Daryl huffed, "She ain't like that with me."

Rick grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place knowing that talking about feelings with Daryl could send him up the guard tower or out into the woods for days, "Maybe because she knows you're scared and she's scared too. You go off on her, you say things to her that cut her deep and she still keeps coming, keeps trying with you. But if you don't decide about her soon, you're going to lose her forever. There's other men, watch tonight I bet she has a full dance card. Men here love Carol, she's sweet and kind and soft to touch."

Daryl's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed, "Why do you know she's soft? Have ya been touching her?"

Rick sighed, "NO DARYL! Jesus, she's like my sister, but it's true! I see the way that Bob and Charlie watch her, but you're always right there. Just on the edge of things, watching her, just enough to scare them away, but sooner or later, she's not going to let you. So make a choice, either tell her you love her or let her go but either way, be done with this."

Daryl stood there, watching as Rick stormed into the prison. He sighed; he had no fucking clue how to do this. Maybe the first thing he should do is try to go get ready for the wedding and then maybe something would come to him. Maybe.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol fumed as she got her stuff for her shower, she was way behind schedule and she couldn't help but blame Daryl. She was coming out of their cell, when she ran into a wall of solid muscle, her things in her hands went flying everywhere and she started to fall back, when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He didn't look up at her, "M'sorry."

She didn't say anything she just jerked her wrist from his hand and started picking up her stuff. She needed to get far away from him or he was going to end up with an arrow in HIS ass today. Granted she would have to figure out how to use his precious bow because the meanie head never showed her how to use it, but she'd figure it out.

Daryl fell to his knees, picking things up; she was snatching them from his hands faster than he could think. Finally he grabbed her hands, "WILL YOU LET ME HELP!"

Carol glared at him, "Why? Am I not doing it right for you?"

Daryl groaned, "I didn't say that, I ran into ya I'm tryin' to fuckin' help. Jesus!"

Carol sighed, trying to calm herself down as she nodded her head, "Ok."

Daryl nodded, "Ok."

He picked up what he could and then got off the floor, offering her his hand when he stood up. Carol took it and he helped her to her feet. He blushed looking at the floor, his voice hardly a whisper, "Listen I'm sorry I was an asshole earlier. I just worry when ya go outside the gate. I told Rick not to let ya go, but he said ya was the best to do it."

Carol shook her head, "You know Daryl, I can take care of myself. I didn't ask for you to look out for me." As she pushed passed him, she could feel the tears biting at her eyes. Even after all this time, he still didn't think she could take care of herself. By the time she got to the showers, she shoved her things down and stripped stepping in the shower, ignoring the others, she sobbed, she was just a burden to Daryl Dixon.

Daryl stood there in their cell; his head hung low, "That's not what I meant, woman."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

The wedding was beautiful and the party afterward wasn't bad. Carol sat at a table with some of the other single women, laughing and talking about the new bride and groom. Poor Glenn had been so nervous before hand that Rick had feed him a few too many shots of whiskey and he was as red faced as he could be.

Carol hadn't looked for Daryl, figuring he was in the tower and she wasn't going to go to him. She wanted to be the one that he came to for a change. She was watching the other's dance, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Daryl, showered, his hair combed down, sleeves on his new black flannel, "Hey."

She smiled at him, "Hey."

Daryl blushed looking down at the ground, he could hardly look at her, she was wearing a crème colored dress that had little pearl beads on it, nude pantyhose, and a pair of crème flats. He had picked up the clothes with Maggie, but to see them on her, it was something. He looked over his shoulder to Rick who was motioning for him to just ask her. So he turned to her and mumbled like a teenage boy, "Do ya wanna dance or somethin'?"

Carol looked up at him, a small smile forming on her lips, "You want to dance with me?"

Daryl sighed, "Yeah if ya want and all….I ain't never….but Rick said that's what ya do at these things."

Carol looked over at Rick who turned away quickly like he was the mastermind behind this little moment. She stood up and smiled at him, "Well it's really easy, come on."

When they got to the center of the room, Beth started to sing a new song, "_I told you on the day we wed, I was gonna love ya till I was dead, Made you wait till our wedding night, it was the first time and last time I wear white…"_

Daryl followed her lead as they got onto the dance floor, Carol slowly put his hands on her hips and she rested her hands on his biceps, trying not to think about the hard muscle there that she had dreamt about every night for a year now. She smiled at him as they swayed, "See it's not so bad."

Daryl huffed, "Nah, not really." He tried not to watch his feet as he swayed back and forth with her. He looked around and saw the way the other guys were doing it; they held their women close to him. He swallowed hard, "Maybe we could try….like this…."

Carol felt her breath catch in her throat as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, her head resting on his chest, while her arms went around him. She could hear his heart beat, but she didn't care, it was beating fast and she had done that.

Daryl couldn't believe he was honestly dancing with her, Rick had told him that it would be easy, but here she was, cuddled up against him. Her scent filling her nose, his hands rubbing small circles on her back and she hadn't danced with anyone else and he saw others ask her, but she had waited for him to ask. He closed his eyes, trying to remember that moment for as long as he could.

As Beth finished the song, the others clapped and they pulled away. Carol smiled at him, "You dance pretty good Dixon."

Daryl blushed, "Thanks, you're not half bad."

Carol bit her lip and looked up at him, "Did you get cake yet?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, I got to get on duty, just wanted to…..just wanted….well I wanted to ask the prettiest girl here for a dance."

Carol smirked at him, "So when she was busy you settled for me?"

Daryl sighed, "Nope, no settlin', I found her." He turned and walked away. Carol stood there with her heart beating heavy in her chest. Daryl Dixon had just called her pretty.

**Well that's the first chapter….this is a slow build up…..may be a little OOC but hey, I'm running with it. The last time I wrote something and just did what I felt, I finished over 30 chapters in two weeks and the story. I think this one might be like that….so I hope you liked! Kaye**


	2. Truck Confesssions

Chapter 2….Truck Confessions

**Well thank you, thank you for the love! You guys make me blush! If you want to get the feel for this one, check out "Better Dig Two" by The Band Perry. You get these few nice chapters of them being awkward and sweet and then the shit storm will hit. But I think, you'll like it. I hope. So here we go!**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl came in from watch around four in the morning when Tyreese and Noah, Karen's son relieved him. He was tried and couldn't wait to get some sleep. When he stepped into their cell, he smirked to himself remembering their dance earlier. She was tucked up tight on her side, facing him. He crouched down low and saw that she was shivering a little. The damn prison never got warm; it had two temperatures, cold as a witch's nipple and hotter than hell. He sighed, pulling his blanket off his bunk and putting it over her. He tucked it in around her and brushed at her hair, then he did something he'd never done before, he leaned down and kissed her temple softly, "Night woman."

He sighed; pulling away he climbed up to his bunk and laid there, a small smirk on his face. He felt like he did a lot today, feelings weren't something he did, but he did his best. Like Rick said if he could just take it a small step at a time, maybe by the time winter hit he'd be sleeping in her bunk with both their blankets and her wrapped in his arms. Well he could hope. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol woke up the next morning, stretching like a cat. She sighed, she felt warm and comfortable which was unusual for the prison. When she sat up she realized that she had two blankets. She smirked, she could hear him above her sleeping, she knew he had late watch so she tried to be as quiet as she could. He was on his back, his arms under his pillow, his head turned toward her. She carefully spread the blankets across him and turned her back to change her clothes.

Daryl felt her put the blankets on him and he tried to keep his breathing normal, he opened his eyes just a little to watch her. His fist balled up when she took off her shirt and he saw a large pink scar across her back, he knew who the fuck put that there and if he could….oh if he could Ed would be dead a million times over. As she put her bra on, he saw the side of her breast and felt himself start to go hard. His brain was scrambling messages to his dick to calm the fuck down, but his dick was operating on it's own at this point and when she shimmed out of her pj pants Daryl swore he heard the damn thing squeal in happiness. When Carol was fully dressed she started to turn around and he closed his eyes, trying to fake asleep, but he knew his breathing was different and he knew she could probably see the damn tent under the blanket. Yeah he and his dick were going to have a long talk and his dick wasn't going to like it.

Carol smirked, her cheeks blushing when she saw his obvious morning wood. She pulled her sweater around her and walked out of the cell to start breakfast.

Daryl sighed out loud rubbing his hands over his face. He looked down at his 'blanket tent' and thought for a minute about punching himself in the dick, but he didn't. Maybe staying in a cell with her wasn't a good idea, but he'd be damned if he left and some other asshole moved in. He was the only asshole in her life now.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol had been in the common room at lunch time when the first screams came. She ran toward them, her knife on her belt. As she rounded the corner to cellblock D where the screams were coming from she came face to face with her first walker. She took it down quickly, putting her knife through it's eye. She advanced, now running next to Rick who was also heading that way, Glenn was right behind them. When they entered the cellblock it was chaos, Daryl and Tyreese were already there, killing walkers and trying to get the kids and old people to safety.

Rick, Carol, and Glenn started picking off the walkers, trying to make some kind of head way, but there were too many. Carol and Glenn worked back to back as a small group of three walkers surrounded them. Out of nowhere an arrow came and took down one, letting the pair take down the other two. Before Carol knew what was happening, Daryl shifted Cody one of the little boys into her arms and grabbed her hand dragging her out of the cellblock.

He didn't stop running, killing walkers as they ran toward the yard, which was the meeting spot. Rick and Glenn bringing up the rear with a few more people.

When they busted through the door to the yard, Daryl squinted, pushing Carol and Cody toward one of the park cars. If he had too, he would push them into one of them and fight till the death, but there were no walkers in the yard. He slumped against the car, looking at her and Cody. Daryl knew that Cody's mom and dad were on a run with Michonne and Maggie so he knew they were safe, but right now he wanted to hold her, make sure she was alright, but he held himself back.

He reached out with his hand a few times, but pulled it back, "Are ya alright?"

Carol nodded, "I'm fine, are you ok?"

Daryl nodded, "Fine woman."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Twelve.

Twelve people gone and one of their own was a traitor. Carol couldn't believe it. Cody's parents had returned pulling the small boy in their arms. Now Carol stood behind Daryl as Rick talked to the council about what they should do next. Tyreese and a group had already gone inside to try and clean out the last few walkers.

Rick sighed, "I don't know what to do here. Someone here is working against us and we need to find out who it is before things get worse."

Hershel sighed, "We have to work with them, someone will know something. We can't just throw them out!"

Rick groaned, "I'm not saying that. We need someplace safe, somewhere else. I think we send out a party to scout out a new location. Just our group, it will let Tyreese and Karen here to watch over everyone."

Hershel sighed, looking at Beth, "We'll stay here, that leaves Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Carol, Michonne, you can't go Rick, you have the kids to think about."

Rick nodded, "Yeah."

Michonne sighed, "I can't leave you and the kids here alone. If someone is looking to take down the prison they might want you too. I'm staying."

Daryl nodded, "The four of us can do this. We'll scout out some places and come back."

Rick sighed looking up at Daryl slowly, "If you don't come back in a month, we'll think you're lost and move on without an end point. We'll leave basic directions of where we're going. But we can't wait any longer, with the weather changing."

Daryl nodded, looking over at Glenn, "We'll be fine right?"

Glenn put his arm around Maggie, "Yeah, we'll be just fine."

Daryl looked over his shoulder at Carol giving her a half smirk, "Yup, just fine."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

That afternoon they all spent time packing, while the others cleared out the dead from cellblock D. Daryl packed quickly and started to load one of the new F-150 trucks they had picked up. He loaded the bike on the back just as Carol was bringing out her things. She smiled at him, "Might be good to get out of here for awhile."

Daryl nodded, "Yup, don't know what we'll find out there though." His voice was low and quiet and it made her shiver. It just hit her that she would be sharing a truck with him maybe for the next month.

She blushed and looked down, "Karen has some food and water for us to take, will you help me with it?"

Daryl nodded following behind her, he could've thrown a fit and told her that she had to stay back at the prison, but the thought of being without her for a month almost crippled him. So he was keeping her close, that way he could keep a better eye on her. His hand slipped to the small of her back as he held the door for her. She looked at him and smiled and for a change he smiled back.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl didn't say much as they drove. It was a lot like they thought it would be, stalled cars and large herds. Even though they had been on runs, they had kept pretty close to the prison and the sheer number of the herds made Daryl nervous. He chewed on his thumb nail as they turned down a dirt road, "Glenn said this is off the beaten path, be good to stop for a bit."

Carol nodded, "I hope there's a creek, I just want to clean up."

Daryl shrugged, "Ain't gonna matter out here, ya know that we get dirty."

Carol sighed, she didn't really want to be stuck in the cab with Daryl smelling, she knew he didn't think much of that but she did. He had danced with her called her pretty and she wanted to look nice, well as nice as they could get anyway.

Daryl scanned the area and pulled the truck over, "Looks like there's a creek down there. We can clean up after we set up for the night."

Carol nodded, getting out of the truck. An hour later, they were standing in the cold creek water, their backs to each other, watching either side of the banks as they washed off. Carol had stripped down to her panties and bra, while Daryl pulled off everything standing there in his boxers. Carol had brought down two bars of soap and some shampoo. She washed her hair first, when she was done, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes going down his back; she smirked at his two tattoos of demons fighting. Sliding her eyes down his back, her eyes landed on his ass, the boxers were clinging to it and she sucked in a breath.

Daryl heard her and turned to see her eyes on his ass, "Somethin' wrong?"

Carol turned quickly, "No, no things are fine. Just done with the shampoo."

Daryl turned around and walked up behind her. She was holding the bottle over her shoulder, she could feel the water ripple around her, but it was his breath on her neck that had her closing her eyes. Daryl leaned close to her, taking a deep breath of her scent, damn she smelled good. He took the bottle of shampoo, their fingers brushing together softly, "Thank ya."

Carol nodded, feeling him move away, she closed her eyes and dunked her head under the water, yup; Daryl Dixon was going to kill her, just by being him.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

They ate inside the trucks; the great thing about Georgia was the rain. Carol looked through the windshield, "Do you think Maggie and Glenn are alright?"

Daryl looked into the rearview mirror and saw that they had put a blanket up so that they couldn't see them and the car was rocking up and down. He blushed snickering, "I think they're fine."

Carol turned around and saw them and laughed, "Jesus, they don't ever stop do they?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and leaned against the glass, "Nope. Be lucky ya never walked in on them."

Carol gasped, "No you didn't!"

Daryl laughed, "Oh yes I did, never want to see Glenn's ass again in my life. Sometimes I can see it when I close my eyes. I think it's burnt on the back of my eye lids."

Carol giggled, "I'm so sorry." They got quiet for a few minutes and Carol looked down at her hands, her voice was a whisper, "Do you miss it?"

Daryl looked over at her, his fingers fidgeting with the hole in his jeans, "Miss what?"

Carol sighed, "Never mind…it was stupid…I'm sorry."

Daryl looked out the window, "I do."

Carol nodded, looking out the window, she wiped at her tears. That was clear, he wanted to have someone but he didn't want her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the window, hoping that sleep would come quickly.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl sat there, his eyes scanning the horizon, he wanted to say more, he did, but he couldn't. He was scared too, what the hell would she think? He wanted her, he really wanted her, especially after today in the creek, but he didn't want her to think that it would be a onetime deal. He could hear her sniffle once in awhile and he couldn't take it. "Would ya stop that? Ain't nothin' to cry about. Everybody's fine and we're fine."

Carol wiped at her face, she forgot about his hunter's hearing, "I'm sorry, I was thinking about the kids at the prison, missing them I guess."

Daryl wiped his palms on his pants nervously, "I'm sure they're fine and you'll see them in a month."

Carol nodded, "I know. I'll be fine, sorry." She gave him a tight lipped smile.

Daryl sighed, opening the door he got out of the truck and pulled a bag out of the back, leaning in he opened it and threw a pillow and blanket at her and then shoved the plastic trash bag in the back jumping in. "Sorry I forgot 'hem."

Carol smiled, "Thank you, but we'll have to share."

Daryl nodded, his face going red, "Yeah I know. Hand me the pillow." He took the pillow and put it behind him against the driver's side window. Carol looked at him as he kicked off one boot, putting it on the bench seat. He put his back against the window and then he motioned to her, "Come on, I'll be your pillow."

Carol blushed, "No, it's fine Daryl."

Daryl sighed, "Come on woman, I'm tired and I'm sure those dead fucks will show up soon. Just lay down ain't gonna bite…..hard."

Carol giggled nervously as she eased herself in-between his legs, and leaning her head on his chest. She covered them both up and closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing. She had never thought that she would lie in his arms and here she was. His chest felt like a solid wall of muscle and she could feel his breathing pick up, "Good night Daryl."

Daryl was doing everything he could to control himself, his heart was racing, he was sweating now, and his damn dick was giving him trouble again. He adjusted the way he sat and it eased the tension on his crotch, he wasn't sure what to do with his arms now. So he took a deep breath and he wrapped them around her, "This alright?"

Carol nodded; her eyes were wide open, "Yeah, it's nice."

Daryl took a deep breath, "For the record, I really do miss it, just gettin' up the nerve to kiss my woman first. Good night woman."

When she felt his lips on the top of her head, she wasn't sure what to do, so she turned into his chest and place a soft kiss there, "Night Daryl."

One thing was for sure, this trip was going to change a lot of things between them and neither one of them seemed to mind.

**Ok, I'm heading to bed! REVIEW ME!**


	3. Shut It

Chapter 3….Shut It

**Thanks you guys! You make my little heart beat happily! Well hang on and enjoy the ride!**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

_Best dream of his life, that's what this was, Daryl was surrounded by the smell of lavender. He felt warm and safe. He and Carol were lying in a field of lavender, staring up at the clouds. Carol looked up at him, "I never thought I could be this happy."_

_Daryl smiled at her, he wasn't nervous or shy, "Me too woman. I don't deserve ya."_

_Carol smiled at him, "Daryl we have to wake up….."_

Carol stared at him, she was turned on him so that she was facing him, the sun had just come up and she knew that Glenn and Maggie would be up soon. She laid a hand on his chest, gently pushing, "Daryl we have to wake up now, Maggie and Glenn….."

Carol's words were cut off as his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close, his eyes weren't open, but his mouth was now pressed against hers. Carol gasped in surprise but melted into the kiss, their mouths moving against each other, Daryl's hand slipped further down her back, caressing her ass cheek as his tongue dove into her mouth to taste her deeper. His erection was digging into her as he lowered himself in the truck seat.

Daryl had been dreaming, he really had been. When he started kissing her, he wasn't ready awake, but he woke up about half through it and figured, in for a penny, in for a pound. He had been dreaming of kissing her for so long and here he was doing it. Damn she tasted good and the feeling of her skin under his hands, shit he couldn't wait to feel all of her under his hands.

A pounding on the window had him growling and he broke the kiss looking over Carol's shoulder he saw Glenn standing there with a shit eating grin on his face. Daryl sighed, "Best roll down your damn window to see what the fuck he wants." His voice full of sleep.

Carol pulled away from him, keeping her eyes anywhere but on him as she nodded, scooting across the bench she rolled down the window.

Glenn's smile was huge, "Hey there guys, sorry to bother you. Just wanted to make sure you didn't need a pit stop before we got going this morning. We're heading into Macon County today, so it's gonna be a long drive, lots of highway."

Carol nodded, her cheeks flush, "I'll go, has Maggie gone yet?"

Glenn snickered, "Nope, she's waiting for you. Gives me and Daryl time to talk."

Carol unlocked the door and Glenn opened it, letting her get her escape. Daryl had sat up and put on his boot he had kicked off. He glared at Glenn, "Ya got shitty timing."

Glenn shrugged, "Sorry, you said you wanted to get an early start." Glenn grinned, "Nice job though, FINALLY."

Daryl blushed, "Shut it!"

After getting out of the truck, he and Glenn went off in an opposite direction of the women to do their business. While Carol and Maggie had finished up and were at the creek, splashing water on their faces. Carol wanted to die, "Maggie, he kissed me."

Maggie's head snapped up, "HE DID? OH MY GOD, that's wonderful Carol!"

Carol groaned, "I think he was sleeping when he did it. Now what do I do? I have to get back into the truck with him and he might not want me too. You know how Daryl is, JESUS! What was I thinking? He's probably going to ignore me all day. This is terrible!"

Maggie sighed, "It's not all that bad now, come on. You don't know, he might not think that."

Carol sighed, "Well if I come up missing you know he left me on the side of the road."

Maggie smiled, "I think he's sweet on you if that means anything to you. Now come on before he puts an arrow in my ass for keeping you too long."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl looked at the map again, "Where was this place?"

Glenn groaned, "Karen said it was near Hashton Hallow, it's a weekend resort for rich assholes who had too much and not enough places to use it. I don't think we'll make it tonight, we should find a place for the night."

Daryl nodded, "Why don't we double back, there was a gas station back there. We could clear it and pull the cars in backward, sleep in them if we need too, but at least we'd be out of sight."

Glenn sighed, "Alright, does it worry you how much walker action we've seen? I mean that herd today had to be near a thousand strong."

Daryl sighed, "They're starving so they're grouping together more. It's not good man; we might see some real action before we even find a place. How ya doin' on ammo and that?"

Glenn nodded, "We're good but we might want to hit a store and stock up on what we can."

Daryl ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, tomorrow. I think they're tired and we're tired."

The two men went back to their vehicles. Daryl slid into the truck and looked over at Carol; it had been a tense day. They had ridden for about an hour before either of them spoke and that was just Carol asking him if he was hungry. Then they got held up in that herd, having to shot some just to clear of it. It was like the herd came out of nowhere. They rounded a small curve and there they were just standing in the middle of the road, when they heard the cars they turned and were on them. At one point, Daryl had Carol take the wheel, while he hung out the window killing them. He sure as hell wasn't going to let her do it.

Daryl looked at her, "We're doubling back for that gas station for the night."

Carol sighed, "Alright, what can I do when we get there?"

Daryl smirked at her, "We need meat, you and me can go out and see if we can find something. If the rain holds off we should be able to cook something over a fire tonight."

Carol gave him a faint smile, "I've missed squirrel on a stick."

Daryl snorted a chuckle, "Hell woman that's a Dixon specialty." She smiled full on now, looking in her lap. Daryl's heart jumped thinking that might be the prettiest sight he'd ever seen. "Alright, it's a plan then, but don't go tellin' no one back at the group that I let ya go. Rick's been buggin' my ass to take him huntin' but he's too damn loud."

Carol chuckled again, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Daryl smirked at her, as he turned the truck around and fell in behind Glenn.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

The gas station was nothing to clear. It looked like an older on that hadn't seen much business before the dead started walking the Earth. They found one walker inside which Glenn took down. They pulled the vehicles into the empty bays of the auto repair side and shut the doors. Glenn and Daryl locking them down. Maggie and Carol went through the little food section picking up anything that they could that might be of use. They cleared out the little travel section of pain relievers and found a first aid kit which they hoped they would never use.

Afterward, Daryl and Carol took off into the woods behind the gas station. They had only been out for about twenty minutes and Daryl had enough squirrel for all of them. Carol had been quiet, not saying much as they walked. She knew she needed to say something, but she wasn't sure what she should say. Daryl knew she was working something out in her head and he figured it had something to do with the kiss that morning. He stopped and watched her as she scanned the woods.

Carol knew he was watching her, but she didn't know what to say, so she smiled over at him, "It's quiet here."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, the walkers are all groupin' together. Listen I ain't takin' back what happened this mornin' if ya are mad, well, I'm not sorry."

Carol smirked looking down at the ground, "I'm not either."

Daryl's heart pounded hard in his chest, taking a few steps toward her, "You're not?" His voice hardly a whisper as he got closer.

Carol looked up at him, "No, I'm not sorry."

Daryl bit his lip, "We better get back."

Carol smiled at him as they headed toward the gas station, "You know it's pretty romantic…."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Jesus woman , ya ain't gonna rape me tonight are ya?"

Carol's head snapped up and her eyes went wide, she recovered quickly, "Maybe." She smirked walking past him; Daryl blushed shaking his head, hoping that she wouldn't see the reaction she was getting in his pants, damn woman was going to be the death of him.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Dinner was one of the best that Carol could remember in a long time. Daryl and Glenn made a small fire on the other side of the garage, so that it was mostly hidden. It took forever for the squirrel to cook, but when it was done, it melted in their mouths. The four of them sat there around the fire, enjoying the night air. Glenn and Maggie cuddling close, while Daryl and Carol kept some space between them, but sitting together.

Maggie smirked, "I miss chocolate chip ice cream."

Carol groaned, "I know, remember that time we tried to make ice cream last winter when it snowed?"

Maggie laughed, "Yes and it came out as some kind of cold slush?"

Glenn shook his head, "I liked it!"

Daryl huffed, "You would, you'll eat any damn thing."

Glenn pointed at him, "If I remember correctly you ate it too."

Daryl shook his head, "I didn't want to hurt the women's feelin's they worked hard on that shit."

Carol stood up laughing, dusting off her pants, "I'm going to the little girl's room before bed."

Maggie chuckled, "Me too, be right back boys."

As the two women headed into the woods, they were quiet, doing their business and then as they were heading back, Maggie grabbed Carol's hand and pressed a condom into her palm. Maggie smiled, "Just in case, sleeping close and all."

Carol blushed, "Oh it's not…."

Maggie huffed, "I swear to God if ya say it's not like that I might hit ya. It might be like that. He's so relaxed out here, like somethin' has changed for him. Just keep it. It won't hurt to have one."

Carol smiled, sliding it into her pocket, "Thank you."

Just as they came out of the woods, a group of twelve walkers came at them. Maggie yelled for Glenn, but Carol already had her knife out and was stabbing at them. Daryl and Glenn were running across the field toward them. One grabbed onto Carol's sweater, she spun around letting the thing take the sweater off her. She more heard then saw the arrow that took it down. Within what felt like hours, but was probably only seconds, Daryl was at her back working with her. When the walkers were down, Daryl spun grabbing her arms, "Did it get ya?"

Carol was shaking a little from nerves and flight or flew instinct, "No, I'm fine. I swear."

Daryl nodded, "We best get inside."

The four of them walked back to the gas station in silence. The field behind them now littered with bodies. Daryl felt his heart shutter in his chest, having her this close was good, but he knew he had to do something soon. They could die any minute of the day and he wanted her to know how he felt but he wasn't sure how to do that just yet.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Getting into the truck, even after cleaning up in their walker mucked clothes was out of the question. Maggie and Glenn went into the gas station store to change. While Daryl and Carol stood on opposite sides of the truck changing, when they were done, Daryl took their dirty clothes and shoved them into a bag while Carol got the cab ready for them to sleep in. As he was pushing her pants into the bag, the condom fell out. He raised an eyebrow and looked toward her, well where the hell did that come from? He shoved it into his pocket for safe keeping and went around to get into the truck.

Once he was settled in the same position as the night before, he took a deep breath as he watched her get the blanket arranged, "Carol?"

She turned to look at him and he moved up closer to her, "What?"

He stared into her eyes, swallowing hard, "I want to kiss ya good night. Is that alright?"

Carol felt her breath pick up, "Oh, sure….I mean if you want…."

With shaking hands he reached out and brushed his knuckles down her face, leaning in he slipped the hand to her neck. Their lips glided against one another's, just taking their time, kissing like two teenagers in the back of a movie theater. When Carol felt Daryl slid his hand down to her clavicle she moaned, opening her mouth a little, he darted his tongue in, deepening the kiss. She tasted like she had the night before, his own kind of ambrosia.

Carol put her hand on his chest, as he got braver, his tongue more aggressive as he worked it against hers. When they were both breathless they pulled apart, Daryl looked into her eyes, "How was that?"

Carol cupped his face, "I don't know, we should try it again."

The corner of Daryl's mouth twitched up, "Alright, hate to leave ya not knowin'."

Carol moved closer, almost sitting in his lap as they explored each other's mouths, their tongues setting a lazy pace. Carol ran her hand down his arm and felt herself shudder as she gave his bicep the smallest squeeze, she didn't mean to moan, but she did, which made him go stone hard.

Panting he pulled away, "We got to stop, or I ain't gonna be able to."

Carol nodded, "Ok, sorry."

Daryl smirked, "Don't be sorry, best damn kiss of my fuckin' life."

Carol giggled as he leaned his forehead to hers, whispering to her, "Damn woman, what are ya doin' to me?"

Carol smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "Just loving you."

**Review me! Update ONE of today! Lots more to come! Hugs!**


	4. Encounters

Chapter 4….Encounters

**WOW! Just freaking WOW thanks guys! I'm working on this! Had a sick kid at home this morning who had to go to docs. Second week of school and strep is in the house….YUCK. Or I would've had this up already! So here it is! Thanks for every follow, favorite, review and read. I'm behind so I didn't get to answer y'all. But I will on this chapter! Just so you all know, this chapter might be one of my favorite ones EVER. I hope you like the ending. Hugs, Kaye**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

The further they pushed into Georgia the further out they got. It had been a week since the gas station and they had been pushed all the way into Tennessee. They stood looking at maps on the hood of Daryl's truck. Carol scanned the maps, flipping through them, her eyes fell on Moutardier Resort in Leithfiled, Kentucky, "What about this? I mean I know it's far, but it looks like it's a small peninsula that backs up against mountains. We could use Semi trucks to create a wall; there could be cabins or something there. It might work. Then we have the lake for water and fishing, we have the woods…"

Daryl chuckled, "Alright slow the fuck down, gettin' all excited and we don't even know if we can make it that far. Just relax."

Glenn looked at Daryl, "Georgia might be lost man, it's worth a shot, I mean what can it hurt to go look. Macon County and that Senior Retirement Home was a good idea, but the walkers are pouring out of the city. This might be the best idea we have."

Daryl looked at Carol, "Guess we're goin' to Kentucky then. We still got a few hours of light let. Might have to sleep in the cars tonight."

Glenn nodded, "Sounds like a plan. We're a week in, so we just have to make sure we get back in time, don't want them takin' off on us."

Daryl nodded, "Alright, let's go."

Carol climbed into the truck a wide smile on her face, Daryl sighed, "Are ya gonna be all uppity about this?"

Carol slapped at his arm, "I'm not uppity! I'm just happy you guys liked my suggestion."

Daryl couldn't help but smirk at her; damn he was falling hard for this woman. They spent more of their time when they were supposed to be sleeping, making out now. And he was having a hell of a time with his dick, which was always ready to see her, but he loved the time they were getting together. It was almost like they were on their honeymoon or something. Sure there were dead assholes always trying to kill them and they had to scrap for everything they had but damn being with her like this was just what he needed.

Two nights ago, she had lain on his chest, they had found a small camping ground and the two couples had stayed in one of the large family cabins. Maggie and Glenn took the bedroom while Carol and Daryl slept on a pull out couch. He had opened up to her about Merle, telling her about how he had found him, that he had put him down and then dug a crude grave for him. He didn't cry, but she did, holding him tight, she had wished promises in the dark to him. Ones that he never thought a woman or anyone would make to him.

Yeah Daryl knew he was gone, long ass pussy whipped gone, but he was still shy, tap dancing around things. He had cupped her breast on the outside of her shirt but he hadn't been brave enough to do more. But he knew he was getting close, that condom was burning a damn hole in his pocket.

Carol tapped his arm, "Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head a little to get out of his own head, "Yeah?"

Carol smiled, "Are you tuning me out already?"

Daryl blushed, looking at the low cut red shirt she was wearing and the way she pulled her sweater around her, it made her pert breasts pop up more, "Well if ya didn't flash so much titty I might be able to focus." He ducked his head, trying to focus on the road, not sure where the fuck that came from, still not sure that even came out of his mouth.

Carol smirked, raising an eyebrow, he was getting brave, so she slid across the bench seat and leaned over, whispering into his ear, "Well if you want to see them, just ask." Then her tongue flicked out against his ear.

Daryl swerved the truck, almost putting them off the road, "FUCKING HELL!"

Carol giggled moving back over to the window, "Sorry."

Daryl huffed, "No you're not and if I wrecked this damn thing after all the hell I give Glenn about his drivin' I'd never live this down. Jesus Christ." He pulled at the front of his pants, because now his close personal advisor was awake and standing at the ready.

Carol blushed, looking out the window, "I'm sorry, I'll be good and stay on my side of the truck."

Daryl nodded, casting small glances over at her, he sighed, "Ya can sit closer, it's gonna be a long drive."

Carol looked at him, "Really, you're sure."

Daryl sighed, "Get your ass over here."

He gripped the steering wheel hard as she slid over next him. Her head lying on his shoulder, "Do you think Georgia is lost?"

Daryl sighed, his hand dropping off the steering wheel to hold hers that had found it's home on his knee, "Yeah woman, I think it might be, at least for now. Maybe these fuckers will start to rot away and fall apart and then we could come back some day. Make a home here, but for now, I think Glenn's right. The last few months on runs, it's been gettin' harder to out run the fuckers."

Carol looked out the window, her eyes finding two walkers limping together just on the tree line. She thought briefly if maybe they had once been married, they were a man and woman, who looked about the same age. She squeezed Daryl's hand and snuggled into his side, she couldn't lose him now that she had finally found the real him.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Taking back roads they made it halfway through Tennessee staying off the main roads. Maggie was driving while Glenn navigated them through the state. They had only stopped once at a small shopping center to pick up supplies and some warmer clothes. The further they got north the colder the mid September air got. Daryl was even wearing long sleeves which he never did.

They found an old barn and pulled the vehicles inside, closing it up for the night. To their surprise there were a few chicken's running around outside. Daryl looked at Carol and smiled, "Want fried chicken tonight?"

Carol smirked, "I'll clean it if you kill it."

Daryl nodded, handing her his crossbow, "Take that inside won't be but a minute."

Carol chuckled, "I'm not going to miss this."

Daryl rolled his eyes, heading toward one of the hens that was sitting nearby. As soon as he lurched at the chicken it took off running, Carol laughed as Daryl stumbled, almost face planting on the ground. Maggie and Glenn were already checking eggs to keep for breakfast in the morning. It had almost been two years since they had real eggs and it had them all drooling.

Daryl was still chasing that chicken, when Carol ran back into the barn to get some crackers, thinking she could tempt the chicken with the food. As she reached into the back of the truck bed going through their things, she heard a moan and turned to a walker in dirty overalls launching at her. She screamed, as she grabbed it's hands trying to keep it off of her. This walker was by far the biggest she had ever seen, well over six feet tall, it was almost as tall as it was wide. She tried to get to her knife, but when she reached for it, it fell out of her hand hitting the dirty barn floor. She struggled, kicking and fighting with all she had, hoping someone had heard her.

Daryl had just caught the chicken and was standing there holding the bird up when he heard the scream. He ran as fast as he could into the barn, there getting ready to take a bite out of Carol was one big ass mother fucker. He didn't have his bow, so he ran full force tacking the thing to the ground. He pulled his knife and pounded it into the things skull. He was panting when he pushed off the walker. He looked at Carol who was crouched down next to the truck, breathing hard.

He stormed over jerking her up, looking over her hands and arms, "Did ya get bit?"

She shook her head, "NO! I'm fine, just came out of …."

Daryl growled at her, she saw the tell tale signs of a meltdown coming, "WHERE THE FUCK WAS YOUR KNIFE? DAMN IT WOMAN DON'T YA KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE! Ya don't want to be a burden, but yet here we are, me saving your ASS AGAIN!"

He stepped into her space, making her flinch back. He flashed back to the farm after Sophia had died and he stepped back. Maggie coming over and shoving the chicken in his hands, "ASSHOLE!"

Maggie grabbed Carol's hand and took her up into the hay loft. Daryl hung his head, his heart beating out of his chest, he honestly thought….when he walked in there…..he thought he was too late. He thought he lost her, just like he lost Sophia. He closed his eyes and took a minute, trying to calm himself.

He heard Glenn, "Come on, let's get that cleaned up and I'll start a fire."

Daryl nodded his head, following the other man outside. As they walked out, he could hear Carol's sobs from the hay loft, he really was an asshole.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

The chicken was good, but neither Carol or Daryl tasted it. Both of them picked at their meal, Maggie had talked with her for quite a while up in the hayloft and Daryl had paced around the small fire. Glenn sighed looking up at him, "You know risking that you might hit me, don't you think you should go easier on her. She's really good, great honestly when we go against walkers. That thing was huge, if it came up on even you, you would've struggled and she's just a little thing. I know you care about her, but yelling at her like that isn't helping anything. You already know she loves you. Don't you think it's time to tell her you feel the same damn way?"

Daryl just glared at him; he was getting ready to answer him when the women came out of the barn with cans of fruits and vegetables and some water to go with the chicken. Carol's eyes were red rimmed and Daryl couldn't bear to look at her after what he did.

When dinner was cleaned up Daryl did a quick sweep of the area of the area. When he got back, Maggie and Glenn were cuddling up next to the fire, "Where's Carol?"

Maggie sighed, "She went into bed. You best be nice to her."

Daryl nodded heading into the barn. When he got to the truck she wasn't there. He looked around and saw some hay falling from the cracks of the floor up in the hayloft. He sighed, putting his bow on his back he climbed the ladder to see her laying down. Her body was shivering; damn woman didn't even take the damn blanket.

She didn't turn when she heard him coming up the ladder, his boots loud on the old hay loft floor. He stopped just behind her, his voice was low, "Can't sleep up here, ain't safe."

Carol huffed, "It's up high, I'll be fine."

Daryl sighed, "Come on, the blanket is down in the truck, ya ain't stayin' where I can't watch over ya."

Carol huffed pushing off the floor and side stepping around him she made her way down the ladder and to the truck. Daryl growled, this was going to be a long night and he had no one to blame but himself.

Carol got into the truck, leaning against her window; she spread the blanket out and tried to close her eyes. Daryl got in and sat behind the wheel, staring at her. He swallowed hard, his hand going to her foot that was the closest thing to him. He felt her flinch, but he kept his hand there, tracing a pattern on her ankle, his voice was soft, "If somethin' happened to ya, I'd have to have Glenn dig two graves."

Carol's head snapped up, "What?"

Daryl looked over at her, "I couldn't do it, go on here without ya. Ain't never felt like that about someone before. I know after this trip that Carol, I'm gonna love ya till I was dead, maybe even after. I know I'm an asshole and I get scared and I say shit that ain't right. I'm so sorry, I scared ya."

Carol sat up keeping her feet where he could touch her, "Did you say you loved me?" She choked on a sob, looking at him with so much emotion, that Daryl felt the air in the cab of the truck become charged with something he'd never felt.

Daryl ducked his head, "Yeah that's what I said. I heard ya back at the prison when ya said it that day you was made at me. I just…..I ain't ever told no one that but my momma. Ain't ever wanted a woman, until ya and now….I don't know what to do about it. If this thing between us….well I can't just fuck ya Carol….I got to know that….."

He was cut off by her moving across the bench with the speed of a damn cheetah. She was straddling him, her lips on his, kissing him with everything she had. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back, his hands sliding up the back of her shirt, his rough calloused hands tracing down the scar she had there. She pulled away and looked at him, "I love you Daryl, I know we both have a lot of work to do, but I do so much. I won't hurt you ever and I'll do everything I can to stay with you."

Daryl swallowed looking up at her, "I'll try to not be an asshole, don't know if I can keep that promise, but I'll try like hell. You're already my wife, at least in my head ya are." He blushed, looking down.

Carol felt her heart swell as she lifted his chin so she could look into his eyes, "Do you want that? Do you want me as your wife?"

Daryl couldn't breathe, he just nodded his head. Carol couldn't help but think he looked more like a child then. She smiled reaching over she got into her bag, pulling out a marker that she used to label the cans they found when they didn't have a label. She took his hand and grabbed his left ring finger, drawing a simple band there around the finger, "I Carol Ann Pelteir take you Daryl Dixon for as long as God allows me to, to be your wife and your family. Giving you every part of my heart and body. And if one of us should go first, the grave digger will dig two, because death can't part us."

With a shaking hand she put the marker in his hand. Daryl swallowed hard, taking her hand he drew a small band, then he looked up into her eyes, "I Daryl Matthew Dixon, take ya Carol Ann to be my wife, cuz you're already my best friend and I'm yours. I promise not to be an asshole all the time. I promise to do my damnest to give ya everythin' a woman like ya deserves. I promise ya that if ya go first, I'll go right after ya, to be with ya forever. Death ain't nothing, we see that every day. I take ya as my wife."

Carol smiled at him, happy tears slipping down her cheeks, "Now we kiss."

Daryl shook his head, putting his hand behind her head; he brought her lips down to his. The kiss was sweet, their lips gliding against one another. Carol pulled back and giggled nervously, "Am I Carol Dixon now?"

Daryl laughed, leaning back against the truck bench, "Yeah, I guess ya are now. Ain't upset we did it in the cab of the truck are ya?"

Carol ran her hand down his cheek to play with his scruff, "No, God was with us and that was what is important. But I want to tell you something."

Daryl looked at her, her eyes clouding over, he brushed his knuckles across her cheek, "What? Tell me."

Carol tried not to cry, she closed her eyes, her voice was quiet, "Before we tell Maggie and Glenn, before we go any further, I have scars and I had Sophia and my body…."

He cut her off, pulling her down to kiss her, his tongue invading her mouth, tasting her deeply. He wanted to show her, that he knew she was beautiful; that she was his now and there wasn't going to be any talking shit about his woman, even from his woman.

When he pulled away he ran his thumbs over her cheeks, "Ain't no more of that, we both got them. I know ya saw mine at the farm, some of them." He swallowed hard, "I got them on my ass too, so I reckon, mine's are worse." He looked down, blushing even though the woman in his lap was now his wife, he was ashamed to admit this to her, "I've snuck a peek at ya." He looked up into her eyes, "Ain't nothin' about ya I don't want."

Carol nodded; taking a deep breath she pulled her shirt over her head. Daryl shook his head, putting the shirt in her arms, "We got to do a few things first, then we'll….well…just hang on."

Carol didn't know what he was doing when he got out of the truck. She pulled her shirt back on and watched as he put two hay bales on the hood, pushing them up against the wind shield. He then went to bed of the truck piling up the bags of their things to block the back window. Carol smiled, he was giving them privacy like Maggie and Glenn did. She took off her shirt and opened the window a little; covering it with her shirt and then rolling it back up to it stayed in place.

Daryl got back into the truck and smiled as he pulled off his own shirt and covered his window. When he turned back around, Carol had already taken off her bra and was shimming out of her pants. Daryl was having trouble with his own pants, when she pushed off her panties. His eyes raked over her, he was speechless, he gestured for her. She crawled onto his lap, her breasts right in his face. Daryl growled as he kissed a line down from her neck to her breasts, his tongue flicked out against her tight pink nipple. Carol arched her back, her hands running through his hair as he moved to the other one repeating the action. His hands traveled down to her hips and then around to her ass, kneading the soft flesh.

Carol loved the feel of his rough hands on her flesh, each touch made her body come alive like she had never felt in her life. She leaned down kissing him. He leaned his head back and she kissed down his scruff to his neck, sucking on the tender flesh. He bucked up into her and they both groaned. Daryl pulled her up, taking her mouth again, loving the feel of her, her hands worked on his belt and zipper. Daryl grunted when he felt her reach in and pull him from his boxers; his close personal advisor was now at attention ready for action. The fucker was already crying with joy, precum dripping from the tip.

Carol looked into his eyes as she lifted herself slowly sliding down his hard length. She was impossible tight; Daryl had never been with a woman this tight. He was afraid he might rip her in half as she sunk onto him. When he was all in, he pulled her closer, kissing her breast, HIS BREASTS. He didn't know why he waited so god damn long for this. There she was, on top of his lap, HIS WOMAN, HIS WIFE, and she would be forever.

Carol leaned back, bracing her hands behind her on the dash board she started to move up and down. Daryl groaned, biting down on the soft flesh of her stomach, his tongue licking at the mark. He pushed back to give her better access. He could see the sweat pooling on her skin, his hand went out pushing flat against her stomach, his other one on her hip pulling her down on him. They found a pace, their bodies becoming one because their hearts already were.

Daryl hated this slow pace, but he wanted this to be good for her, he watched as one of her hands went down to where they were joined and he watched with fascination as she flicked her fingers against her clit. He growled, pushing her fingers away he replaced it with his own fingers. Watching her as she arched her back, pushing down onto his hands, taking him deeper. They were both panting and grunting, Carol looked into his eyes, "I'm gonna…."

Daryl nodded, "Then cum….I'm almost….FUCK!"

He couldn't hang on when her walls slammed down around his cock. He surged up into her, roaring her name as he came. She collapsed against him, wrapping her arms around his head, "I love you."

Daryl smirked, "I love ya too, but I forgot the condom."

Carol looked at him and smirked, "Well we need to get some of those."

Daryl nodded, his lips already working across her breasts again, "Yup."

Carol could feel him getting hard inside her again, she smiled, "Again."

Daryl smirked, pulling her off him, he laid her down on the bench seat, "Yup, got the rest of forever woman, got a lot of time to make up for."

Then he was on her again, thrusting into her. Carol moaned, thinking that everything in the world had gone away, for tonight, their wedding night, it was just the two of them.

**Oh man! That took it out of me! I hope you liked the 'wedding'. Just wait….get the tissues ready, shit is going to get real next update! REVIEW ME! It feeds my writer's heart!**


	5. The Bridge

Chapter 5….The Bridge

**Well it looks like y'all like this one. Well here comes the big chapter, TISSUE WARNING is in effect for all of you! I know I've killed your feels, with the beautiful redneck wedding and now I'm coming at you with tissues. Enjoy and don't worry I'll do the next chapter as soon as I can tonight. **

**Thanks for all the support you guys! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl woke up with a damn smile on his face, that hadn't EVER happened in his life. But then again he'd never been naked with his WOMAN, HIS WIFE on top of him, sucking on his nipple before. He chuckled, realizing that his 'advisor' was already up and ready for the day too. Carol smiled as she kissed up his chest to his neck, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

Daryl chuckled, the rumble sending shocks up Carol's spine, "Did we really sleep?"

Carol smiled, kissing his scruff, "Not really, but that's what happens on someone's wedding night."

He growled, pulling the blanket around her as he crushed her to his body. She shifted pulling herself up so she could slip down the length of him, he gritted his teeth, "Fuckin' hell, get down here."

She smirked, kissing him hard as she rocked her hips back and forth building them both up. Daryl was close when someone knocked on the window. He growled looking at her, "Don't fuckin' move."

He sat up making her moan into his shoulder as he wrapped the blanket around the two of them. He rolled the window down enough to see Glenn smirking at them, "Just was wondering if you two wanted eggs this morning."

Carol bucked against him and he dug his hands into her hips and bit his lips to keep from moaning. He looked at Glenn, hoping that a look could kill someone, "Yeah, be right there."

Glenn laughed walking away, "Take your time."

When he rolled the window back up he turned to his wife that was still sitting on his 'advisor', "Woman, you're gonna get it."

Carol giggled moving up and down him, "Oh I hope so."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

After dressing Daryl and Carol put the bags in the bed of the truck back to rights and put the hay bales back. They walked hand and hand outside, the smell of coffee and eggs greeting them. Maggie looked up and smiled, "Well good morning you too. I'd ask how you slept but honestly you two kept us up, so I know y'all didn't sleep that much."

Daryl blushed hard, sitting down with his plate and a cup of coffee that Carol handed him. Carol got her plate and sat down next to him, they could feel Maggie and Glenn's eyes on them. Daryl sighed, looking up at them, his face still red, "WHAT?"

Glenn smiled, "Nothing, just wondering what's going on with you two."

Daryl sighed, holding up Carol's hand, "We got married alright, or at least as married as we could get. Got a problem with that?"

Carol looked up to meet Maggie's eyes and she smiled, Maggie covered her mouth getting up she ran over and hugged Carol, "I'm so happy for y'all. That's great!"

Glenn nodded, walking over to them; he kicked at Daryl's boot, "About time you got smart Dixon."

Daryl smirked, shrugging, he hated any kind of attention, but hell he wasn't ashamed of her, he loved her, "Well let's finish up our breakfast and get our asses movin'."

Maggie saw the matching marker drawn ring on his finger and made a squealing noise, "OH MY GOD, we have to stop for bands today. I'm sure there's a place on the way."

Carol shook her head, "NO, it's good, I like this."

Daryl looked over at her, the idea of wearing a ring wasn't one he was comfortable with, but damn he knew she'd want one but never tell him. He nodded, "Sounds good, we can do it when we stop for ammo today. Let ya get whatever ya want woman, since I'm a big spender and all."

He watched as Carol's face lit up, "Ok." He smiled at her and nodded, finishing up his breakfast, yeah he could wear a fucking ring if it made her look that damn happy.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

They pushed into Kentucky late that afternoon. Stopping at a small strip mall, they took down walkers as they went, but the numbers weren't anything as bad as Georgia and they weren't all super powered either. Daryl wondered why but he shook his head and kept an eye on his woman as she looked through the rings in the jewelry case. She pulled out one that had small diamonds around it. She looked at Daryl, almost shy about asking, "This one alright?"

Daryl smirked, kissing her cheek, "Which ever one ya want."

Carol beamed, "I want this one if that's alright. Will you put it on for me?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "I think ya already had it on a second ago."

Carol nodded, "I just wanted you to be the one to make it official."

Daryl smirked at her as he slipped the ring on her, kissing her lips softly, "There all official."

Carol looked at him, "What about you?"

He held up his hand were a simple gold band was already on there, "Ya want to put it on?"

Carol smiled as she slipped the ring off and back on, she kissed his hand, "All done, official. And you didn't even have to wear a fancy suit."

Daryl shook his head, grabbing her hand, "Good thing too, ya know I'd cut the damn sleeves out of that shit."

They made their way to the truck; the ammo they picked up and food were already packed away. Glenn and Maggie were in their car, the only thing they had to do was pick up their rings. Daryl smiled at her as he watched her scooted in the truck, "Ready wife?"

Carol grabbed his hand in hers, "Ready husband."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

That night they found a small creek to park by. Daryl and Glenn took watch while the women cleaned up and got changed, then they switched, letting the men get cleaned up. By the time they crawled into the truck, both of them were shaking, the nights were getting colder. That day they had picked up more blankets and a few more pillows. Though Daryl didn't want her using one, he made sure both pillows ended up behind his head so she had to lay on him.

When she lay down on his chest, he felt her breasts push against him and he sighed, "I'm tired, but your tits are killing me."

Carol half giggled half yawned, "How about we sleep and then you can wake me up halfway through the night and we'll both be more awake."

Daryl snickered, banding his arms around her, "Good idea. See I knew yous were smart."

When Daryl woke up, he thought he was dreaming. He looked out the wind shield first and saw it was still dark, his eyes going to her. He hissed when her mouth wrapped around him, her eyes on his, her mouth working his 'advisor' up and down. He ran a hand through her hair, "What'cha doin' there woman?"

She pulled her mouth away and ran her tongue up his length, "Just waking you up like you wanted. Did it work?"

Daryl nodded, groaning as her mouth took him again. He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else, but her mouth was so damn warm and tight around his cock and when she sucked, fucking hell, he'd never had a blow job before and he was thinking he might want one every day, for the rest of his life if this was what they felt like.

His hips bucked up into her and he grunted, panting as he felt the tension in his body coil up. His fingers gripped her short hair as he started to buck against her mouth and she took it, all of it down her throat and he came hard. She gagged a little, pulling back, but she swallowed him down. Smiling when she let him go, "How was that?"

Daryl could hardly form words, "Fuck….how was that….like heaven. Can ya do that all the time?"

Carol chuckled, snuggling against his chest, kissing the spot where his shirt was open just a little, "Yes."

Daryl sighed deeply, his hands running up and down her back; he lay there letting his heart rate go down as his mind cleared from the sex fog she had him in. Then it accrued to him that she got nothing out of that. He felt nervous again, he had never…well he had never done that….to a woman. He remembered Merle saying that real men didn't eat pussy, but he wondered if she would like it like he had.

He sat up and she moved, looking out the windshield, "Did you see something?"

He shook his head, "No, I wanna try somethin', if ya'll let me."

Carol nodded her head, "Ok, what?"

Daryl sighed, he hated how damn awkward he was with all this. He pushed her back gently, "Lay down."

Carol had no idea what he was doing, but she laid back, him coming over her. She smiled when he kissed her, "What are you doing Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl smirked against her lips, "Just lay back and relax, Mrs. Dixon."

Daryl sat back on his knees, pulling down her sleep pants and pulling them off with her panties. Carol grinned at him, "Already?"

Daryl glared at her, "I'm workin' here. Will ya just lay back and relax?"

He softly kissed up her legs, biting a little as he went, she muttered to herself, moaning as he did and he could feel himself getting hard again. Jesus he had gone his whole adult life with a handful of bar room bathroom fucks and here he couldn't go five minutes without wanting to be inside her. He pushed that down as he kissed the lips of her core. Carol shot up, "Daryl you don't have too…."

Daryl looked up at her, "I said I wanted to try somethin' if ya don't like it after I'm done I won't do it again. Just relax, Jesus I ain't ever did this can ya give me some room to work here."

Carol laid back, her eyes fixed on the ceiling of the cab. He could feel her tense, her voice was low, "Ed said real men didn't do that, that it was degrading to a man."

Daryl ran his tongue along the slit and almost came at the taste, Merle had been wrong and so had Ed, because he had never felt more like a man then he did right then, "Fuck Ed, he ain't here, ain't even married to your ass." He squeezed her ass cheeks, rewarding him with a moan, "I hope the devils fuckin' him in the ass right now, making him cry like a bitch. Now shut the fuck up and let me work."

He dove his tongue into her wet hot cavern and she almost came off the bench with pleasure. He smirked against her, she loved it, her body was reacting and he didn't know what made him harder, the taste of her, or the fact that he was making her squirm and moan like that.

He pressed a finger into her core and flicked his tongue against a hard little nub. When he did, she twisted her hands into his hair and held him in place. He chuckled, he'd found the spot. He sucked there, his finger working her in and out, he bit down taking the nub in-between his teeth and she came off the bench then her hands braced on the roof of the truck as she screamed out his name, he felt her flood his mouth with her essence and he kept at it till she fell back down onto the bench. Her body slick with sweat. He looked up at her, moving to push into her, he fucked her then, hard and rough like he'd always wanted too and she came hard again with him.

As he lay there afterward he smirked, smoking blowing the smoke out the window which he had cracked, yup Daryl Dixon loved to eat pussy and he was damn proud of that fact.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

The next day they were standing at the base of a small bridge, the thing looked weak. Daryl and Glenn had both walked out onto it and tested the strength. Glenn frowned, "What should we do?"

Daryl sighed, "Well if we back track then we lose almost a damn day, which we don't have right now. Why don't we take the car across first then leave the women with the truck. We'll walk back over and then get the truck after they walk over."

Carol shook her head, "Me and Maggie can take the car over. It should hold. The car isn't that heavy and we'll go slow."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't like this none. We're real close to Moutardier, don't need to get separated."

Glenn nodded, "I agree I don't like this."

Maggie huffed, "We can do this. If it was gonna fall down it would do it with you boys in the truck. Carol and I will be fine. Just stop your frettin'. Come on Carol." Maggie kissed Glenn's cheek and took the keys getting into the car.

Carol gave Daryl a quick kiss, he blushed and ducked his head, still not comfortable with displays of public affection but he couldn't help it. Carol got into the car and they rolled slowly onto the bridge, the old thing cracking and creaking as they rolled slowly. Daryl and Glenn stood there on the edge of the bridge both holding their breaths, but the car made it to the other side.

Carol got out and walked toward the bridge with a smile on her face, "See it went fine!"

Maggie was standing next to her, both of them walking toward them, when it happened. The bridge cracked and Carol and Maggie fell. Daryl and Glenn ran toward them, not caring about themselves as their two women hung over the rushing water below them. Daryl was yelling, but he didn't realize it, "NO, No, no, no."

He fell onto his stomach, grabbing Carol's hand. She looked up at him; Maggie was hanging onto her legs. His arms stretching to try and bring her up, Glenn laying onto him, helping hold him down. Daryl pulled, "Don't ya let go woman! You made me promises."

Carol nodded, her eyes filled with tears, "I won't."

Glenn was screaming down to Maggie, "HOLD ON BABY!"

Maggie nodded, feeling Carol's pants start to slip, "I'm tryin'! Her pants are slipping."

Carol's grip on the edge of the broken bridge was slipping; she looked at Daryl, "I can't hold on, you have to let me go. If you don't we'll all go down."

Daryl shook his head, "NOT GOIN' TO HAPPEN. HOLD THE FUCK ON!"

Glenn's head came up to see a small herd of walkers making their way toward them, "DARYL WE GOT COMPANY!"

Daryl looked down at Carol, she smiled at him, "I'll be fine, we'll be fine. Let us go, I got those nine lives, we'll be fine. I'll swim for the bank, you'll find me."

Maggie yelled up to Carol, "Carol, I can't hang on, I'm letting go, so he can pull you up. GLENN I LOVE YOU!"

Glenn shook his head, "NO, hang on baby, we're coming!"

Daryl saw the look on Carol's face, "Don't….DON'T…"

She smiled at him, "I love you, you'll find me….forever…..I'm not ready for those two graves yet."

He felt her hands slip and he tried to grab her, but he came up with her sweater. He watched in horror as her and Maggie fell into the water, "NO!" He stood up watching as they bobbed up and down in the water, disappearing around the bend in the river.

Glenn was screaming for Maggie, both men feeling like their hearts had been ripped from their chest watching their two wives disappear. The snarling of the walkers snapped them back to reality. Both men giving an animal like scream as they killed everything they could get their hands on. Afterward, Glenn sat down against the truck, "What the hell do we do now?"

Daryl growled, looking back at the river, "We find them."

**Ok, hiding under my rock here! It's nice and cool under here…..**


	6. The Search

Chapter 6….The Search

**Oh man, well I was able to get my laptop under the rock with me. I have my little Chihuahua puppy Wolfie standing guard, but he's chasing butterflies, so the most I could hope for is that you get distracted by him long enough to forget I just threw Maggie and Carol off a bridge….LOL….Wow, you guys are making me laugh and nervous at the same time! Ok, well here we go…..don't KILL THE WRITER…it's not nice….LOL…**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl ran down the bank, Glenn close behind him. He was starting to freak out because he had realized how fast the water was moving. Water had always freaked him the fuck out, he had almost drowned when he was eight and Merle had thrown him into a pond by their house. Telling him that he had to man up, well after Daryl went under and didn't come back up, Merle had hauled his ass out of the water, pounding on his chest, until Daryl rolled over spitting water from his lungs. Merle never said he was sorry, but he had taken him home and put him to bed, making him soup that night and Merle never did shit like that. The only other person that knew Daryl couldn't swim was Carol.

Daryl stopped dead in his tracks, Glenn slamming into his back, "What do you see something?"

Daryl shook his head, "She let go cuz she knew I couldn't swim."

Glenn groaned, pushing around him, "We can't stop, they could be hurt. Keep moving."

Daryl moved then, catching up with Glenn, the river had widened and branched off into two different directions. Glenn fell to his knees, "NO, NO this isn't happening! M-A-G-G-I-E!"

Daryl stood there in disbelief looking down the river, his heart ripping in two, why hadn't he just gone in after her? At least he would've been with her. He pulled Glenn to his feet, "Come on, I got an idea."

Twenty minutes later, they had pulled the truck down to section where the river branched off. Daryl grabbed a jug of water, drinking some he passed it to Glenn, "Drink, don't want to waste it and I need the container."

Glenn nodded, the kid was lost and Daryl could see that. He drank some of the water and passed the jug back to Daryl. Daryl poured the rest out and used his knife to cut the top off. He moved down the river bank and put the container on the water, watching it as it drifted out and caught the current.

Glenn stared at it, "What the hell are you doing?"

Daryl sighed, "I'm watching the current, it might tell us which way it took them."

Glenn whistled, "That's smart as fuck."

Daryl nodded, the container drifting to the left. "Let's go, I think we have to go around like we should've, this is my fault, I'll get them back."

Glenn shook his head, "I agreed too, so did they. Let's go get our wives."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna hug her and then I'm gonna bitch her out for lettin' my hand go."

Glenn smiled for the first time, "Wouldn't be a Dixon family reunion without a good bitchin' out."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

The water was cold and it felt like the hands of death itself was gripping her as she hit the wall of cold. She could hear Glenn and Daryl screaming as they bounced off the rocks and slammed back and forth in the waves. Carol struggled to keep her head above water, she could see Maggie, she was alert, but her head was bleeding. Carol worked as hard as she could and was able to grab her hand, "HOLD ON!"

Maggie nodded as Carol pulled her to her, the two women wrapping their arms and legs around each other to hold on as the river had their way with them. As the river widened, Carol looked at the banks, she could see it branched off and she knew there was no way to stop the pull of the current. She felt something rip into her side and she screamed out, hoping that it wasn't too bad, but she could almost feel the blood coming out of her side. Maggie's head was bobbing and Carol struggled to keep her awake, "MAGGIE, MARGARET KATHERINE GREENE don't you fall asleep on me."

Maggie nodded her head, laying it against Carol's shoulder, her teeth chattering, "I'm so cold."

Carol nodded, "I know, just hang on honey, we're gonna be alright. I promise. Just hold on for me."

The current started rushing again as they were pushed near the banks. Carol unwrapped her legs from Maggie and stood up, still supporting her friend she walked them to the bank and the two of them collapsed. Maggie's eyes closed and Carol knew she had a head injury. She shivered as she moved closer to Maggie, "We have to stay awake."

Maggie gave her a weak nodded, "I'm trying."

Carol nodded, moving in close, hoping that body heat would keep them both alive until the men got there. Blood was pooling under her from the wound in her side and she rubbed as much mud from the banks as she could into the wound hoping it would mask the smell from walkers. She was tired, cold, and she knew blood lose was getting to her. She put her head down next to Maggie, her teeth chattering together, "They're gonna find us, just hang on for me. They will….I promise…"

The thing that Carol thought of as she slipped into unconsciousness was Daryl's face when he told her he loved her, she hung onto that, hoping it would keep her mind alive long enough for him to find them.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl was getting pissed now, they were losing light. It had taken fucking forever for them to find a road to the other side of the river. He was going to make Carol teach him to swim so he wasn't faced with this shit again. When they finally made it to the other side of the river, Glenn drove the truck while Daryl walked the banks. Just as they were both thinking of calling it a night. Daryl saw something on the bank. He slid down, almost falling on his ass, but righted himself. Getting closer he saw footprints, three steps of them and what looked like two sets of drag marks. He moved further down the bank and saw that Carol's sweater was balled up, fear was coursing through his body as he lifted it up and saw blood was soaked down one side, he held it up, showing Glenn, who was standing outside of the truck, "DON'T FUCKIN' MOVE, someone took them. There might be tracks up there."

He ran up the bank, following the foot prints. He could see blood spatters as he did, he kept chanting in his head, _don't you fuckin' die on me woman, ain't leavin' me yet._ He crouched down, Glenn's eyes on him, "Who took them?"

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know but they went this way, toward Moutardier, come on, turn around and follow me in the truck."

Pulling a flash light from the back of the truck, he attached it to his bow and walked the trail, scanning the horizon for any sign of life. As they worked their way down the road, they saw a small mountain. Daryl walked over to the driver's side window, "I think whoever took them. Took them to the resort. FUCK! We're gonna have to park the truck and hide it, then work our way toward the resort, we don't need to walk into somethin' we can't handle."

Glenn swallowed hard, "Do you think they were alive?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, they would've taken them if they weren't. Now come on."

Daryl jumped into the truck and directed Glenn, as they got closer to the resort; they saw all kinds of signs for the place. Daryl had him park at the base of the small mountain. The two men worked in quiet, filling their bags with what they thought they needed. Then they parked the truck in a cluster of bushes, covering it with limbs.

It had to be midnight as they worked their way up the small mountain. Daryl in the lead with Glenn covering his back, Daryl held up his hand in a closed fist. Glenn stopped they were standing there looking down on the small peninsula; they could see lights on in cabins and saw men walking around with guns. Glenn leaned in, "Do you think they're friendly?"

Daryl shrugged, "Only one way to find out." The two of them made it quietly down the side of the mountain, hoping against hope that these men were friendly.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

The three men were coming back from a hunting trip. They had two women already tied up in the back of their truck, knocked out, while one of the men stood up in the back. They had a lot of supplies on their little piece of heaven, but the eight men that took the peninsula didn't have one thing and that was women. So they went out looking for women, sometimes depending on the men that went out they killed any men that were with the women, but sometimes they found ones alone and took them. The man in the back of the truck, saw pale skin lying by the river and he beat on the cab, "HOLD UP!"

The truck stopped and one of the men got out, "What the hell Brad?"

Brad pointed toward the banks, "Might be dead, but it looks like two girls down there, Mike."

Mike whistled, grabbing his rifle, "Come on Caleb, looks like God delivered to us today."

Mike and Caleb made their way down the banks and couldn't believe their eyes. Caleb ran his hand down Maggie's cheek, "Damn they're alive. And this one is sweet as hell."

Mike huffed, "Remember boy we don't get to pick, that's up to the boss and then we have to wait till the women agree."

Caleb sighed, "I hate this shit, Pastor Leon is a prick, he should just let us have them. Killing them when they run isn't any fun and ….." Mike's fist to the jaw sent the younger back onto his ass.

Mike towered over him, "NOW DON'T BE TAKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT. He hears shit and knows things; you best keep your mouth shut. Now come on, help me get them into the truck. And watch your mouth boy, you know God don't like that kind of talk."

Caleb pulled himself up from the ground, rubbing his jaw, "Yes sir." When he hauled Maggie up he made sure to get a little feel of her breast, he might not get first pick, but he was going to get a feel.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol felt like her body was on fire when she started to come around, she thought for a moment that she was in the truck with Daryl and he had fallen asleep on her. But then she remembered the bridge and falling. She groaned as her eyes came open, looking around she saw Maggie was a bed across the room from her and there were two women there. One of them walked over and smiled at her, "Well good to see you're awake. We were worried."

Carol tried to move her arm, but it was cuffed to the bed, "Where am I? Is my friend alright?"

The woman smiled, "It's alright dear, God has delivered you to us. I'm Mabel and this is Ruth, we're wives of the prophet Leon Jameson, his our pastor and God's voice to us. You were found by some of our men near the river and brought here. Now what's your name sweetie?"

Carol blinked hard, her head was foggy, "Carol Pe….Carol Dixon, that's Maggie Rhee, we were travelling with our husbands when the bridge gave under our feet and we fell into the river. I have to go find them; they're probably worried sick…."

Mabel pushed her down on the bed, smiling, "The mind of man plans the way but the Lord directs his steps, and the Lord has brought you to us. Now I don't know what happened to your husbands, but once you're rested you can talk to Pastor Leon and I'm sure he'll help you. Now you need to rest. I had to put over twenty stitches in that gash on your side."

Carol looked down and saw she was wearing a white long night gown, "Where are my clothes?" She looked at her hand and saw her wedding ring was gone, "And my wedding band?"

Mabel smiled, "Oh honey you won't need them here, you're a chosen one. Just wait."

Carol heard the door swung open and both Ruth and Mabel jumped to their feet. Their faces glowing, they bowed, "Dear Husband." They said in unison.

Carol heard footsteps and then standing over her was a tall man with dark hair and deep green eyes, "Well the Lord has been kind to us, look what we have here, two lost angels needing shelter. I dreamt of you Abigail."

Carol looked up at him, "My name's Carol, Carol Dixon and I need to find my husband."

The man sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking at her short hair, "Just as Moses delivered the Israelites from the Egyptians, I've come to deliver you. Now your name from before doesn't matter, what matters is that you are here and its God's plan for you to help repopulate the Earth." His hand slid to her stomach, Carol wanted to throw up, tears were biting at her eyes, "We'll have the auction when the other one is awake, the men are very excited for your arrival. This is going to be wonderful. You'll really like it here, you will."

Carol was shaking her head; she turned to look at Maggie who was still out cold. Leon smiled at his wives, kissing each on the cheek, "That one's name is now Mary, so if she wakes up, be sure to tell her. I'll be waiting for word that they're fit for auction. Some of the men have been saving up their credits for women like this. This is a glorious day for us."

As he left, Carol stared up at the ceiling, rubbing the marker ring on her hand, _please Daryl, please find us._

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl and Glenn made their way down behind a large building; it looked like it must have been a store at one time. They peaked their heads up looking inside they saw several men sitting down; it had been a café of some kind. The door opened and all the men stood up. The man walked to the center of the room, "Well gentlemen, we have three for auction, all three are of child bearing age and in good health, though two of them you will have to wait before you consummate, they have been wounded. But not severely. So as soon as the last one wakes up, we'll have us an auction."

One of the men, shook his head, "I thought Mike said there were four."

The leader smiled, "Well one got a little testy and ran, Brad had to gun her down. Isn't that right Brad?"

Brad chuckled, "Yup, couldn't have her going back to her group for help now could I?"

Daryl looked at Glenn and both of their chests were heaving, murder filling their eyes, these assholes were going down and going down hard and the bloodier, the better.

**Well, greetings from the steel enforced bunker! How did you like it…..anyone want to kill me yet? It's coming! I know, the reunion won't be what you think it is….but it will be great!**


	7. Cows to Auction

Chapter 7…..Cows to Auctions

**In my steel bunker, because Vickih is a black belt and she might be able to break the rock, so now it's a bunker. Guarded by the cat, because the puppy is too damn cute. So here we go! My fourth update today….I KNOW RIGHT? **

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Maggie came too not long after Pastor Leon left and Mabel released them from their cuffs, though a big bulky man came in with a gun. He sent chills up Carol's spine, something about him just didn't sit well with her. Maggie leaned on her shoulder, her head still swimming, she whispered to Carol, "What is going on and where are my clothes and wedding ring?"

Carol looked around the room for anything that might be a weapon, "They're crazy, this man came in while you were sleeping, he renamed us both with Bible names and said we were gifts from God to repopulate the Earth. My ring is gone too."

Maggie stared at her, "What? They want to what?"

Carol looked into her friend's eyes, "He said something about an auction and I think he meant us."

Maggie shivered, running her hands through her hair, "Jesus, help us."

Carol nodded, squeezing her hand. Then the door opened and another man came in, "It's time. Bring them."

The creepy guy with the gun, motioned to them to get up. The two of them held onto each other, as they walked out of the cabin, he stayed behind them, pushing them further into the little resort. They stopped in the middle of the cabins where a crude platform was.

There was a crowd of people, mostly men standing around. Carol saw that some of the women had chains on their hands and feet, she swallowed hard, gripping Maggie's hand harder, the younger woman squeezed her back, they were screwed.

The crowd exploded when Pastor Leon took the platform, "Brothers and sisters this has been a good day indeed. We have three child women of child bearing age tonight. Now I know some of you brothers have been saving up your credits. Mike has the ledger to mark your bets and check your credits. Now let's bring the first young one up. She's young, might even be pure, so let's start the bidding at one fifty."

Carol and Maggie watched in horror as a young woman about Beth's age was shoved up onto the platform. The men started bidding, it was rapid fire and it went quick. Pastor Leon looked up to the heavens when it was over, "The lord said in 1 John, Beloved let us love one another, step forward brother Matthew and claim your bride."

A man around thirty in dirty clothes and hardly a tooth in his mouth, stepped up grinning like a fool, "Thank you Brother Leon for this bounty and thank the Lord."

Pastor Leon nodded, "Remember you cannot consummate until the marriage ceremonies on Sunday at church."

Pastor Leon motioned to Maggie, "Bring forth our next fruit."

Maggie was pulled from Carol, "Stay strong Carol, they'll find us."

Carol nodded, "You too, I love you."

Maggie nodded, "I love you too!"

Maggie was pushed onto the platform, stumbling a little; Carol knew her head wound was getting the best of her. Pastor Leon smiled, "Now this little one was pulled from the river, can I get an Amen for God's grace!"

Someone from the crowd shouted 'Amen'. Pastor Leon smiled, "Now this one too is young, so we'll start the bidding at one fifty."

Carol watched as the bidding started, men were going wild, the bidding finally topped out at one thousand credits, whatever the hell that meant. And a younger man, stepped forward, grinning at Maggie. Pastor Leon smiled, "Nice pick Caleb I know you've been waiting. Now son, this one can't be consummated until she's cleared by my lovely Mabel, might be a few weeks."

Caleb smiled, "That's just fine, Pastor Leon, she's a pretty little thing, I can wait."

Pastor Leon smiled, "Yes, the Lord has been good to us tonight! The gospel of John tells us that, Peace I leave with you and peace I give to you, I hope your marriage is a fruitful one son."

Maggie was pushed off the platform into Caleb's arms and Maggie struggled against him. Pastor Leon laughed, "Oh she's got fire, get some chains for her. Now the next one is a little older, but Mabel tells me she still has plenty of birthing years in her."

Carol was pushed onto the platform, her chin set high as she looked out over the sea of faces. Pastor Leon smirked, "The bidding will start at one hundred credits."

Carol watched as Mike the one keeping track of the bids and the creepy guy whose name was Brad started to bid for her, she felt sick as they kept getting higher and higher, she wanted to cry, but she was a Dixon now and she wouldn't cry. She closed her eyes, picturing Daryl.

Pastor Leon smiled "Sold to Brad, for fifteen hundred credits! Boy man, it was a crazy auction. Now don't worry we have several of my own girls who are coming into the age of marriage that will be put up real soon and we will send the hunting party out again as soon as Brad and Caleb have sealed their marriages…."

Before Pastor Leon could say another word, an arrow flew through the air, hitting him in the shoulder. The women in the crowd screamed, Carol saw Maggie head butt Caleb running toward the direction the arrow came. Brad raised his gun to fire and Carol launched herself onto him, pushing him to the ground. The gun went off, hitting Maggie in the shoulder, but she kept running.

Brad jumped up and back handed Carol. Her head snapped back and she hit the ground hard, her stitches pulling and her world went black. The last thing she remembered was Maggie escaping into the woods.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl and Glenn had seen all they could take, Daryl let the arrow fly and felt a smug satisfaction when it hit that asshole in the shoulder. Glenn was already on the move heading toward Maggie, Daryl watched in horror as Carol took down the man that had 'bought' her. Glenn screamed out firing his gun hitting a man that got too close to him as Maggie was hit. Daryl sent more arrows in toward the crowd, taking out who he could covering the two of them as they came toward him. The three of them ran up the mountain, they could hear the other men behind them, but they didn't look back. When they got back to the truck, Daryl put the keys into Glenn's hands, "Go, take her, fix her up and meet me at the bridge in three days. If I don't show up then on the fourth day head back to the prison and bring help to get Carol out of here. I ain't leavin' her."

Glenn nodded, pushing Maggie into the truck; the two men hugged quickly, "Good luck brother."

Daryl nodded, waiting, covering them until they pulled away. Then he took off up the mountain taking a different path then the one they had taken. He worked along the base, hoping to come around on the other side of the camp and find Carol. He heard a rustling behind him and he ducked behind a tree. He saw a small herd heading his way and he knew his only path was toward the herd, he knew these pussy assholes wouldn't follow him there.

He heard the men get closer and he took off toward the herd, he heard a shot fired and then a pain in his upper thigh, but he pushed through it, stabbing walkers as he dodged bullets, moving through the undead as the living hunted him down.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol felt herself get put on something soft. She opened her eyes to see Brad standing over her, his eyes raking over her body as he pushed up the white night gown she had on. "Busted your stitches being a hero, gonna need to fix those. Lucky for you I know how." He walked over to a small sink and ran some water in a bowl and grabbed a first aid kit, he came over, pushing a stool near the bed she was on. He wiped at the blood, "Don't think about running away because ya won't get far, I got ya chained to the bed here. Since we can't officially share our married bed until you're all better, this will do. Pastor Leon says it takes the temptation from me. Now as soon as I get you all fixed up Abigail, I'm going out into the woods to hunt those men and little Mary. Caleb wants her so I'm fixin' on getting her back. Now you be a good girl and stay here and rest."

Carol hissed as he dug the needle into her skin, she focused on the ceiling, "So now you want me to marry you?"

Brad chuckled, "Oh sweetie, do you think you have a choice? God has given you to me. And honestly sweetheart, I don't give two shits about this God thing, I'm just here to save my ass and get me some ass. So you best mind me if you don't want to end up floating face first in the lake out there." He patted the wound, "All done. Now I'll leave ya to change, don't ya want ya gettin' blood all over your bed. Mabel said to rest, that's an order."

Carol nodded weakly, trying to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Her side was on fire and she was scared, she just wanted Daryl. Brad hovered over her, stroking her face, "Ya sure are a pretty thing, sturdy too built. You be a good girl now….and I'll be real nice to ya when I get back."

Carol whimpered as he kissed her forehead. He chuckled, grabbing his rifle and leaving. Carol sat up, hissing at the pain in her side, she had to get out, she had too. She had to get to Daryl.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl stopped long enough to wrap his dew rag around his leg and tie it. It was just a graze, but he didn't know if they had trackers and he wasn't going to chance one of those fuckers being a tracker. He came to the cabins, hiding behind a tree, when he saw that big fucker that 'bought' Carol come out of one. He stayed still watching as the man headed back to the center of the cabins, where the other men were.

Daryl crouched down and moved across the field toward the cabin. He looked into the small window and saw Carol on the bed. He tried the door and it opened, he slipped inside. Carol had sat up and when their eyes came together, he felt his heart pull toward her. He went to her, putting the bow on the bed, his hands going to her face, "Woman, Jesus fuckin' Christ, are ya alright?"

Carol sobbed wrapping her arms around him, leaning into his neck, "I thought….Oh God, thank you….Oh Jesus….I love you."

Daryl went to wrap his arms around her and she screamed out at the contact. He pulled back pulling up the night gown he looked at her side, "Jesus, ya got to be hurtin' somethin' bad."

Carol nodded, tears falling down her face, "I…..I got hurt in the river….don't know on what."

Daryl nodded, "Ya need to ask him tonight for somethin' for the pain. I'm gonna hid somewhere in here, stay with ya. Tomorrow we'll head out if your pain is better. I ain't leavin' ya again. Remember we're in this forever now."

She looked down at the marker ring on her hand, "They took my ring."

Daryl smirked, "Ain't no matter, the real ring is there and in your heart I know you're mine. Now help me."

He looked around, there were three steps leading up to a bed and couch. He saw a spot that popped off that lead to a crawl space, he walked over and pulled it small piece of paneling off. He looked over at Carol, the chain around her ankle was attached to a ring blotted to the floor, the sight made him sick, "Baby, I need ya to come over here and help me pop this back on, can ya do that. If ya get in trouble I'll hear and come out and kill that fucker. Ya hear me."

Carol nodded, pulling herself off the bed; she walked over to him, tears streaming down her face. Daryl stood up, pulling her close to him, kissing her deep. He pulled away, "I ain't leavin' ya woman. We're together in this shit and after we're far the fuck away from here, we're gonna talk about the bridge." He smirked at her, "Don't ya ever let go of my hand again."

Carol nodded, closing her eyes, she leaned into him, letting his familiar scent sooth her, she whimpered into his chest, "I won't. I love you."

Daryl pulled away, "I love ya too. Now lock me in here. Tonight when the asshole sleeps, I'll slip out and find the fuckin' key to that chain. Tomorrow we make a break for it."

He kissed her one last time, making it good. He pushed his bow in front of him and crawled into the crawl space. He rearranged his body so he was facing her again and he nodded, "Ok, baby, now close that up, don't need him seein' me."

Carol let out a sob as she hit the ground on her knees, pushing the paneling back in place. Then she got up and walked over to the bed, changing the bloody night gown. She sat down on the bed, her eyes going to the crawl space; she knew he had to be hungry. She pulled herself off the bed and went to the small fridge there, she pulled out a bottle of water and drank some of it and grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter. She walked back to the crawl space and pulled the paneling off just a little, Daryl frowned at her, "What if he comes back?"

Carol sighed, "Just drink this fast and here's an apple. I know you're hungry."

Daryl took the water and drank it quickly. He handed her back the bottle and took the apple. He nodded to her, "Try to rest baby, remember ask him for pain meds, you need to get the pain under control."

Carol nodded, "Maggie and Glenn?"

Daryl smiled at her, reaching up to touch her face, "They got away baby. Just rest. I love ya."

Carol wiped at her face, "I love you too."

She pushed the paneling back and took the water bottle back to the sink, filling it up she put it back in the small fridge and then headed back to the bed, laying down just as Brad came in.

Brad looked down at her, "What the hell are you crying about?"

Carol touched her side, "It hurts, can I have something for the pain?"

Brad sighed, "Yeah, sure, I guess I forgot about that."

She watched as he made his way to what looked like a bathroom that was beyond the area with the bed and couch. He came back with a few pills in his hand and grabbed a bottle of water. Carol sat up, "I had some water and took an apple to eat. I hope that's alright."

He nodded, "That's fine, wouldn't want ya takin' this shit on an empty stomach. Do you need to go to the bathroom? We're still hunting out there and I came back to get something and figured you might need the bathroom."

Carol nodded, "Please."

Brad took a small silver key from his pocket and undid the chain, then he scooped her up, when his hands lingered a little too long on her ass she felt sick, but she pushed it down. Daryl needed her to be strong and that was what she was going to do. Brad put her down in the small bathroom and she wrinkled her nose at the stack of penthouse in the bathroom. She turned, "Can I…."

Brad shook his head, "It's alright darling I paid for you, I get to see it all."

Carol pushed down her underwear and sat down trying to hide it all from him. But she saw from the corner of her eye that he adjusted himself and she felt bile rise up in her throat. When she was done, she washed her hands and face and he stood behind her, pulling up her night gown a little to look at her ass. She shivered, turning around quickly, "I'm feeling really tired now."

Brad smiled, scooping her back up he carried her back to the bed. He took the key from his pocket again and locked her back up. He leered at her, his hand brushing across her nipples, "I'll be back, ya be good now."

Once the door was closed, she sobbed, biting the back of her hand.

Daryl could hear them and knew that sick fuck had waited for her to go to the bathroom and he was pissed, beyond pissed. He was going to crave that fucker up, but when he heard her cry, he was in a red haze of anger, "CAROL!" He whispered yelled to her.

Carol wiped at her eyes, "I'm fine. I'm fine, he gave me some pills. He keeps the key in pocket of his pants, it's small and silver."

Daryl closed his eyes, "Good job baby, now get some sleep, I'm awake and I won't let him hurt ya."

Carol nodded her head, knowing he couldn't see her, "Daryl?"

Daryl closed his eyes, trying to picture her face, "Baby?"

Carol choked on a sob, "I love you."

Daryl felt tears biting at his own eyes, "I love you too, now sleep."

**FOURTH UPDATE! Now REVIEW ME!**


	8. Key to Running

Chapter 8….Key to Running

**Well you guys sure do hate Brad….LOL…the reviews are making me laugh! Keep those up; they feed my writer's heart you know! I'm trying to answer everybody; if I missed you I'm sorry! HUGS! **

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl awoke to the sound of the door opening. He was grateful that his wife, had thought about his stomach, because after he knew she was asleep he had eaten the apple down to the core, taking everything he could from the fruit. He knew he needed to be strong for the next day if they were to get by.

Now he laid there listening to Brad's footsteps as he walked above him. He heard him go into the bathroom and then the unmistakable sounds of him beating off. Daryl wanted to kill him just for making him listen to that shit. He hoped Carol didn't wake up and hear him, she'd be terrified. Yeah he was going to butcher that fucker slow. He had counted eleven men in the center of town, plus the sicko Pastor. He knew they had taken out at least three, so that left nine all together. But the women, there had been at least fifteen. He noticed that at least five women stood by the platform all dressed alike, he figured that was the pastor's little harem of women. Sick bastard.

Daryl heard the bathroom door open and then the sound of bed springs settling. He waited. That was all he could do, he needed to surprise the fucker, so he waited. When he heard the man start to snore, he knew it was time. He slowly, painfully slow, pushed the panel out, sliding it over. He worked his crossbow out onto the floor, glad to see that Carol was still sleeping. The lights were all out in the cabin, which was fine, because Daryl's eyes had gotten use to the dark hiding in the crawl space. He slowly worked his way out of the crawl space, putting the paneling back, he kept his eyes on Brad's sleeping form.

Walking up the stairs, he took his knife off his belt and moved up the three small steps. He wasn't going to kill him, he really wasn't, but as soon as he laid eyes on the big fuck, something snapped in him. Carol was HIS WIFE and this fucker had thought that he would have what was HIS. The knife moved quietly and deep across the man's neck, Brad's eyes flew open. Daryl leaned over him, pressing his fingers into his esophagus ripping at his flesh; Daryl smirked at him, whispering into the dark, "Cut your vocal cords, so ya can't scream for help while ya bleed out. That's what happens when some fuck touches a Dixon's woman."

Daryl stood over him putting pressure on the gaping hole in Brad's neck, until the light left his eyes. Then Daryl searched his pockets for the key. When he found it, he went into the bathroom, the sight of the penthouse made him roll his eyes, "Sick fuck."

Daryl went through the medicine cabinet and pulled out anything he thought Carol would need for her wound. He knew she was gonna hurt, but he wanted to make sure she had something to take the edge off. He went to the fridge and took out the bottles of water, putting them into a back pack he found. Shoving a few of the apples in there too.

He went over to the bed, unlocking Carol's chain. He had found her clothes folded up on top of Brad's dresser, so he grabbed those too. He stroked her face, "Baby, we got to go."

Carol opened her eyes, "What?"

Daryl ran his hand down her cheek, gently helping her sit up, "We got to go, it almost dawn and I want to be long gone before these assholes wake up. Let's get ya changed."

He had to help her, whatever Brad had given her was slowing her down and Daryl knew this was going to be a challenge, but he was getting them the fuck out there. He heard a soft moan from the bed and he helped Carol to her feet, "Come on baby, we got to go."

He opened the front door scanning the area for any sign of life, but there was no one around. He took her hand and led her out into the night, hoping that they wouldn't be found.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

It was strange that Brad didn't show up for their morning meeting. They had found the tracks to what looked like a truck and figured that the three outsiders were long gone. Pastor Leon and Mike walked through the compound, toward Brad's house, "If he's spoiled her, he'll have to be punished. This isn't the first woman he's done that too."

Mike nodded his head, "I know. Hopefully he didn't kill her like the last."

When they got to Brad's cabin, they heard movement inside. Pastor Leon, pushed through the door, "Brad, Abigail good morn…"

There lumbering down the stairs was walker Brad with his throat ripped opened. Pastor Leon sighed, stepping out of the way, "Well shucks, Mike will you kill that please."

Mike pulled his hand gun and took down the walker. Pastor Leon looked around sighing, "Well isn't this just a pickle. Looks like those boys didn't get too far. If we get them back, I'll let you have Abigail, now go get the men together. Bring all the women to my house and I'll stay here with them. Go on now; God needs us to take care of this threat so we can do our real work."

Mike nodded, taking off out the door. Pastor Leon walked up the few steps, looking at the mess that had been left behind by Walker Brad. He stepped into the bathroom and saw the penthouse and smiled to himself, he closed the door, his day was looking up.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl held onto Carol as they made their way down the river bank. She was slow, but she was trying and that was all he could hope for. "Might be a day's walk from here. But I told Glenn to meet us at the bridge."

Carol huffed, "That bridge wasn't a good idea the first time."

Daryl snorted, "You're drugged out of your mind and you're sassyin' me?"

Carol nodded, a small smile on her lips, "If I knew falling from a bridge and getting kidnapped by religious nuts would get you to hold my hand, I would've done it a long time ago."

Daryl shook his head, "You get better and I'm gonna have to punish ya."

Carol giggled, "Can't wait big man, can't wait."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked, he knew he needed to stop soon, she was getting slower and a few times she stumbled. He looked up and saw an old duck blind hidden in the trees. He moved them toward it, helping her sit down underneath it, "Stay here, I need to check it out."

Carol nodded, her eyes already closing, "I'll be right here."

Daryl climbed the ladder wondering if he would be able to get her up there. When he got up there he saw it was clear, there was even an old blanket up there. He threw his back pack up there and his bow, then he climbed back down, "Come on woman, we're goin' up together."

Carol nodded, letting him help her up, "I don't know if I can."

Daryl kissed the side of her head, putting one of her hands on the first rung of the ladder, "Come on, we'll do this together and when we get to the top, ya get to sleep."

Carol nodded her head, pulling herself up. Daryl kept one rung behind her, almost laying on her as she moved up the ladder. If she passed out, he wanted to be able to catch her. It took a long time, but she finally got to the top, Daryl pushing her up. She crawled away from the ladder, holding her side, she closed her eyes, lying on the floor of the duck blind, "I'm so sleepy."

Daryl nodded, sitting down next to her, "Ya got to eat baby, got to eat before ya take those pills. But I want to check your stitches."

He pulled back the bandage and winced; it looked red and pissed off. He dug through his bag and found a bottle of antibiotics and two of the pain pills. He sat her up, force feeding them to her, with the water. Then he took out a knife and cut up the apple, "Woman, ya got to eat, please chew this or you'll choke."

Carol nodded, forcing herself to focus long enough to eat about a quarter of the apple. Daryl finished the rest off himself. He pulled them against the wall, covering her up with the blanket. Carol laced her fingers in his, "I knew you would come. You always come for me."

Daryl kissed the top of her head, "Damn straight, I told ya, can't get rid of me now. Just sleep. We'll move again in the morning. Probably make the bridge. We can sleep in Maggie and Glenn's car."

Carol nodded, her eyes already closed, "You sleep too."

Daryl pulled her closer, "I will baby, sleep."

Carol nodded against his chest, "If something happens, if I get worse, just know I love you more than anyone in my life, besides Sophia. I love you two the same. But I never loved a man like I love you."

Daryl felt his throat close up a little, "I know baby, I love you too. But you're gonna be fine. Just need some sleep."

He felt her forehead and he felt dread creeping into his heart; she was starting to run a fever. He closed his eyes and prayed to whoever would listen that she would be better in the morning.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Mike crouched down and scanned the area; they had looked all day the day before. He was doing everything he could to lead the men in the wrong direction. He knew what was happening at Moutardier was wrong; he had been the harbor master there before Pastor Leon moved in and took over. He only played along to keep himself alive. He knew the two couples needed a chance to get away and he was going to do that. He kicked over the trail he found and pointed the other way, "They're moving this way, come on." Yes Mike wasn't a saint, but he wasn't a rapist or a murder and if he could give them a chance he was going to give it to them.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl felt something touching his cheek and he woke up to stare into the clear blue eyes of his wife, he smirked, "How ya feelin'?"

Carol nodded, "Better."

He touched her forehead, the fever was almost gone, he let out a breath of relief, "Let's get somethin' to eat and then we'll head out alright? Think ya can make it?"

Carol sighed, "I have too and besides I'm a Dixon now, we can do anything."

Daryl smirked, "Damn straight woman."

They ate, Daryl was glad to see she made it through half an apple and drank almost a whole bottle of water. He gave her the antibiotics, but she shook her head at the pain pills. After helping her down, he took her head and started them toward the bridge.

As they came out of the trees, at Maggie and Glenn's car, Daryl wanted to cry in happiness, there leaning against the truck was Glenn. Glenn smiled at them, "About time!"

Daryl nodded, helping Carol into their car, "We're coming over."

Glenn looked at Daryl like he was crazy, "You can't, they fell through!"

Daryl nodded, "Yup, I'm gonna gun it, so move the truck; I'm not losin' the car. They made it over the first time; I'll just go on the edge away from the hole."

Glenn shook his head, "Jesus, if you two end up in the river I'll put an arrow in your ass."

Daryl chuckled, "It's a deal. Now move the truck."

Daryl got into the car, glad to see Maggie had left the keys there. He looked at Carol, "Baby, close your eyes, I'm gonna be drivin' real close to the edge and I know ya hate heights."

Carol nodded, "Be safe."

Daryl started the car and lined it up with so the nose of the car was on the other side of the hole where Carol and Maggie had fallen through. He gunned it going over the bridge so fast, he even shut his eyes, he could hear the bridge breaking apart under him, but he didn't care. When he felt the front tires hit the gravel road. He opened them, in time, to pull up right next to Glenn.

Glenn and Maggie came up to the car, Maggie helping Carol out. She threw her arms around her, "Thank you, I saw what you did. Thank you."

Carol nodded, "I was so scared. I thought he hit you."

Maggie shook her head, "Just a graze, I'm doing better now that my head has stopped pounding."

Glenn man hugged Daryl, "We found a bed and breakfast not far from here, it's hidden. We should head there for the night and figure out what our next move is. Maggie wants to take the place, take out the Pastor and free the women that want to be freed."

Daryl looked over at Carol, she was pale, and he knew she needed some sleep, "Alright, let's go get some sleep. We'll deal with ass kicking tomorrow."

As Daryl helped Carol into the truck, he stared at her for a long minute. She touched his face, "What? Her hand running through his scruff.

Daryl leaned in kissing her, he pulled back, "Gotta teach me how to swim and I got to teach ya how to listen."

Carol smirked, "I remembered your story about the pond. I knew you wouldn't make it in the water. I did it because I knew I would make it."

Daryl shook his head, "Why do I think you'll have more luck teaching me than I will teaching you?"

Carol smirked, pulling him in for another kiss, "Because us Dixon women are hard headed."

**Ok, Fifth update today! I'm going to bed! Night all! REVIEW ME! **


	9. Time and Plans

Chapter 9….Time and Plans

**Wow! Thank you guys so much! This story just keeps coming to me. I got a ton done yesterday and I'll see if I can do the same today! Now our couples need some sleep and reconnect time.**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol was asleep before they even pulled onto the main road. When Daryl got into the truck, she laid her head in his lap and closed her eyes. He saw that her shirt had blood on it and he knew that she needed the bandage changed. Their little hike through the woods hadn't helped with her healing. He brushed his fingers through her hair and followed behind Glenn as they hit a dirt road and continued back. When they turned down a small drive Daryl was proud of Glenn, the place was fucking hidden from everything, sitting down a long driveway. As they pulled to the front of the small bed and breakfast, Daryl saw that the place was hidden because of the garden that had overgrown in the front.

He nudged Carol softly, "Baby, come on, we're here."

She pulled herself up blinking at the small white house, "We're staying here?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, Maggie and Glenn found this place. Be a good place for you to hold up for the night. Sleep on a real bed."

Carol nodded, opening the door to get out, Daryl should have known she was bad, but he didn't act quick enough. As Carol put her feet on the ground, she felt her stomach do a flip and then she saw a white blinding light, there was a sharp pain in her head, but then she was drifting.

From Daryl's point of view, he just say her pass out and go down hard. He all but flew around the truck to get to her. Maggie and Glenn running to them, he picked her up, his face twisted in worry; he looked at Glenn, "Where should I put her?"

Glenn nodded to Maggie, "Take them in; I'll grab the first aid kit and things from the truck."

Maggie ran up the stairs and opened the door for him. Carol was limp in his arms and now she was bleeding from a gash on her head. He wanted to hit something, hit someone, this shouldn't be happening. Maggie led him up the stairs to a large bedroom with a four poster bed, "Lay her down, Glenn's bringing the first aid kit, we'll get her fixed up."

Daryl nodded, laying Carol down, he patted her face gently, "Woman, ya best wake up and show me those eyes. Come on….come on baby…you're scarin' me."

Maggie felt tears welling in her eyes as she watched him with Carol. Not many people saw this side of Daryl and she could tell by the open fear on his face he thought that he had lost her. Maggie turned when Glenn came in with the first aid kit, "I need hot water and get her some clean clothes. Daryl help me get her undressed."

Daryl nodded, placing a soft kiss on Carol's lips, he talked to her while he undressed her with Maggie, "Ya think all this restin' is gonna get ya out of work, well you're wrong. Seems to me since I drew that ring on ya, ya been tryin' to get out of this marriage. Not gonna happen."

Carol moaned, her voice a whisper, "Not gonna happen Dixon."

Daryl gave a small laugh, his hands going to her face, "Jesus, can't even let ya out of the truck. What want me to open the door for ya now too?"

Carol let a small smile slip on her face, her eyes were still closed, "Well we are married now, I should've known all that was over. No opening the door for me, forgetting our anniversary."

Daryl chuckled, "Well ya know me. Now I'm gettin' ya naked."

Carol groaned a little as Maggie pulled her shirt over her head, "I don't feel good."

Daryl nodded, brushing his knuckles across her cheek, Maggie was taking off her bandage and she looked up at Daryl giving him the look that said it was as bad as he thought. He looked back at Carol, "Baby we need to clean your wound, it's gonna hurt, ya want some of those pills."

Carol nodded, he gave them too her and the next hour was hell as Maggie cleaned the wound and redressed it. Carol had sobbed and bit into the pillow when the pain was unbearable. Afterward she fell asleep, Daryl didn't leave her side. Maggie brought him up dinner and he woke up Carol making her eat, so they could get some more medicine into her.

Carol laid there staring at the ceiling. Daryl sat next to her, his back to the headboard, their hands intertwined, "You need to go to sleep."

Carol sighed, "Will you lay down with me? I'll sleep better."

Daryl groaned, settling down next to her, he touched her forehead, "How's your head? Ya hit it pretty hard when ya passed out."

Carol nodded, moving slowly to snuggle into his side, "It's better than my side. I'm pretty sick, huh?"

Daryl sighed, kissing her forehead, "Ain't gonna die, so just quit your worrying. Now sleep before I knock ya out."

Carol giggled into his chest and it felt like the best feeling in the world, having her there against him, laughing, "Well if you knock me out won't that make my head worse?"

Daryl gently wrapped his arms around her, "Sleep, that's an order from your man."

Carol nodded, kissing his chest softly, "Yes sir."

After she had fallen back to sleep, he kissed her forehead, "Damn woman, I love ya, ain't nothin' happenin' to ya."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl woke up the next morning and he was instantly pissed, when he felt the bed next to him, it was cold. He got up grabbing his bow, he sprinted down the stairs and there sitting at the table with Maggie, was his wife. The two of them were deep into discussion, pouring over maps.

He walked over and stopped right next to her, almost knocking into her. She looked up at him and smiled, "Hey."

Daryl frowned, "Why the fuck ain't ya in bed?"

Carol smiled, putting a hand on his stomach, he felt his 'advisor' twitch and he internally screamed at his dick to knock it off, "I had to get my bandage changed and I knew you needed to sleep. So Maggie helped me down here. I'm feeling so much better today. Do you want breakfast?"

She looked up at Daryl and puckered her lips, he sighed, leaning down to kiss her quickly, though his face was burning red, he grumbled, "Should've woke me up."

Maggie chuckled, bringing him a plate of powdered eggs, "She's doing better, her wound looks much better, I think the antibiotics are helping."

Daryl grumbled to himself as he sat down next to Carol, his mood was already shit. Carol and Maggie went back to their conversation, her hand resting on his knee; he hated and loved how just that touch made him feel calmer.

Glenn came in and nodded to him, "A few walkers this morning, but not bad, took care of them. It's pretty quiet here. So what's the plan?"

Maggie pushed the paper that her and Carol had been working on, "We made a map of what we knew of the area and then we found this map of Moutardier, it's nuts how much is there. I still think we take it. We've taken worse, I mean look at the prison."

Daryl snorted pushing his plate aside, "Yeah but these are live people who can think and kill just like us. I don't know if this is such a good idea."

Carol sighed, "But it's perfect."

Daryl shook his head, "That's the same damn thing Rick said to me, but look where that got us. I don't know Carol, you're all fucked up, it's just the four of us."

Carol sighed, "We need to think about it…"

They were cut off by Glenn motioning Daryl to the door, "We got two vehicles headed this way, saw them through the trees, we need to move the car and truck. You two get to the basement and hide in the root cellar, NOW."

Maggie helped Carol up, Carol looked at Daryl, "You're coming too right?"

Daryl didn't want to, he wanted to fight, but he nodded to her, taking off out the door to move the truck. He and Glenn snuck back into the house through the backdoor. They went down into the basement and when they opened the door to the root cellar, both Maggie and Carol had their guns raised. He smirked at her, "Good girl."

They shut the door and put a broom handle through the open door knob, that way no one could get in. Daryl and Glenn pushed Maggie and Carol behind them. Glenn had his gun raised, while Daryl had his crossbow at the ready. Carol wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his back, closing her eyes, she prayed that they wouldn't be found.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Mike lead the men into the house, "You two check upstairs, you two out back, you two take down here." His eyes scanned the dining room, he saw the maps, "I got in here and the basement. Spread out if they're here we'll find them."

Mike waited till the other men had left and he scooped up the maps and put them into a drawer nearby. He headed downstairs, his heart beating in his chest, his gun in front of him. He was going to turn around when he heard something drop in the root cellar. He sighed, moving toward the door, he closed his eyes, hoping that he was doing the right thing, he whispered, "Lay low for a day, then get the hell out of here. I'll lead them away, not all of us are bad. Good luck to you."

He turned around and headed up the stairs, the other men were already waiting. "Anything?"

Caleb smiled, "They were here, I just feel it, we found some bloody rags upstairs."

Mike nodded, "They probably stopped here to fixed themselves up. Let's head out, maybe we'll catch up to them. Come on."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl couldn't believe that Maggie knocked over one of the jars of what must have been canned peaches. As the glass and sticky sweet smell from the peaches filled the room, he tensed as he heard someone get closer. Then the voice, telling them what to do, to stay low for a day, then head out. He just shook his head at Glenn, not sure what they should do. The guy knew they were there and he didn't give them up.

They listened to the boots of the men leaving; they waited for awhile until they left the root cellar. Daryl taking the lead up the stairs, Carol right behind him. When he eased open the door that opened to the dining room, he saw that the house had been shut up tight and there was no sign of anyone. Glenn looked at him, "What if there's others like him there? What do we do?"

Daryl sighed looking at Carol, "We take the whole damn thing and kill that fucker Pastor while we're at it."

It wasn't till that night while they sat on the living room floor eating dinner that Daryl had a thought, "We're in the heart of mining country, there's mines all over in Kentucky, right?"

They looked at him and nodded, he smiled, "What if we find one they're gonna have C4, I worked with C4 before, we could blow those fuckers into the water. HARD."

Glenn smiled at him, "That is one brilliant plan."

They went over the maps, after they found them; it seemed their guardian angel had hid these too. They found a small mining area about a day's drive. They planned on taking out the next morning.

As they crawled into bed, Daryl smirked; Carol was sitting there, running a brush through her damp hair. He and Glenn had found a stream in back and brought in enough water for everyone to wash up. "I feel so much better tonight, I feel clean."

Daryl smirked, "Ya smell a hell of a lot better too." She slapped at him as he kissed her neck, his scruff tickling her.

Carol snickered, lying down on the bed, he propped up on one elbow, looking into her face, "So, how good do ya feel?"

Carol grinned, "Dixon, are you really trying to have sex with me when I'm wounded?"

Daryl sighed, falling down onto the bed next to him, "Nah, well, nah."

Carol smirked, "Well if you get on top and do all the work and if you're really slow and gentle."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Nah, not tonight. We need sleep, come'ere."

She rolled on her good side, snuggling into him, her leg hitching over his. When she felt his erection she looked up at him, "I could help you out. That wouldn't hurt me."

Daryl's eyes went wide, "Nah, just stop movin' around, it'll go away."

Carol snickered, her hand moving down his stomach; he didn't say anything as her hand slipped down under his waist band and into his boxers. He groaned when she ran her hand down his length. The 'advisor' was up now. He sighed, unbuttoning his pants, "Well if ya gonna do it, but just your hand alright…"

Carol nodded, kissing the side of his face, "Alright."

She watched him, almost hypnotized by his face, laying like that with him gave her a great view of the intense look he got as she worked him up. Her hand tightening, moving against his hot flesh. He grunted, his hips bucking a little. His hand slid down to his balls, playing with them a little as she worked his shaft. Carol moved his shirt out of the way and latched onto his nipple, sucking and biting at him. Daryl hissed, his cock already jerking in her hand, when his balls tightened and she bit down hard on his nipple, he was gone. His cum shooting all over his stomach. He sucked in big gulps of air trying to keep quiet. When he was done and his 'advisor' was spent, she pushed off the bed slowly, grabbing a towel, she wiped his cum away. He watched her, the graceful, serene way she looked as she did the task. He caught her wrist gently in his hand and smiled at her, "How'd I get a woman so damn pretty and good to me?"

She blushed, smirking she leaned down and kissed him softly, "I guess I got a thing for the bad boys."

He chuckled as she threw the towel on the ground and gingerly got back into bed, settling next to him again. He rubbed her back gently, "That could've been much for ya."

Carol chuckled, "Oh don't worry, you'll pay me back double when I'm better."

Daryl kissed the top of her head, "Oh yes I will."

**OK, the fight for Moutardier is next! REVIEW ME!**


	10. Armageddon

Chapter 10….Armageddon

**Well this chapter is full of badassery! I hope you like this! Pastor Leon is going to meet his maker! LOL….Let's see what happens shall we?**

**By the way this would've been up last night but I might have fallen asleep at 930…which never happens! Sorry y'all**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

This was not the plan and Daryl was pissed as hell that Glenn had listened to the women and went along with this. They had parked the truck in their hiding place. Daryl got the C4 charges set and made sure the detonator was Carol's hand for safe keeping. They took their bags of ammo and guns up the mountain and took a position where they could see the whole peninsula from. It had been four days since the bed and breakfast and Carol was almost back to her old self again, the wound was closing well and there was hardly any redness, now her stitches were itching and she was all but begging Maggie to take them out, but she still had two days to go.

So when they got to the top of the mountain hidden behind the trees, Carol looked at him with those big blue eyes and he should've known that she was lying, she never lied to him, but she did. She sighed, "I'm so sorry Daryl I left the detonator back at the truck, I'll go get it."

He had growled at her, "Jesus, NO, I'll go." He had turned to Glenn who wasn't looking him straight in the eye, "Watch them, be right back."

So he went back to the truck and found the detonator sitting on the bench seat. By the time he got back, he looked around, "Where are they?"

Glenn swallowed hard, "They thought this was better, that they could get in and out better than us."

He grabbed Glenn by the shirt, wanting to beat the man he looked at as a brother to death, "You let my wife go down there? Do you not remember what I had to do last time to get her back?"

Glenn sighed, "I know, I don't like it either, but they are smaller, can get into spaces better."

Daryl shook him a little, "If she dies, you get to go next."

He shoved Glenn away and the younger man ran a hand through his hair, "That's fair, I guess."

Daryl picked up his binoculars and scanned the area, finally finding Maggie as she set the charges at the base of the old café. He kept looking and saw Carol, setting charges at the largest cabin. The longest hour of his life passed as he watched the women, run around, barely missing some of the men that were walking around. Finally they came back up to their hiding place, both of them smiling.

Daryl grabbed Carol, dragging her away from Glenn and Maggie, his grip tight, "Daryl, DARYL you're hurting me!"

He shoved her back into a tree, almost screaming through clenched teeth, "What the fuck were you thinkin'?"

Carol sighed, "I was thinking that this was something I could do. You didn't think I would just sit back and let you take all the risk. I thought we were in this together?"

Daryl growled, his hand coming up to massage the slender column of her neck, "Damn it woman, don't ya get it. If somethin' happens to ya….." He leaned his forehead against hers, his voice a whisper, "Why do ya have to keep runnin' from me?"

Carol sighed, her hands running up his chest, "I promise, no more running, unless I'm running to you."

Daryl nodded, kissing her quickly, "Ya best remember that ya hear me?"

Carol smiled, "Let's go take our new home."

Daryl let her go, but grabbed her hand, "Stay WITH ME or I'm gonna end up killin' Glenn."

Carol chuckled, "I will, promise."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Pastor Leon smiled as he watched his people fill the center of their little community. He stood on the platform in the middle of town, his five wives and six children stood near the platform. He really was a man that made the most out of this new world. Even though the week had it's ups and downs, things were looking up. They were having their Sunday services and nothing got him in the mood like God's word.

He raised his hands, "My brothers, good morning!"

The crowd clapped, "GOOD MORNING!"

Pastor Leon looked around at his people, his flock, "This has been a week of ups and downs, but the Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away and he showed us. We need to work faster to repopulate, we're not doing a good enough job and he has punished us by the lost of Brother Brad this week. But we move on, we create our utopia, by our own hands…."

Before he could go any further a blast rocked them. He watched as the café went up into smoke, then he was blown from the platform as his own house behind him blew apart. He landed on his face in the dirt, his men were scrambling, some of the women were attacking their men. A few of his own wives advanced on him. There was gun fire and bodies falling all around him. He struggled to his feet, heading into the woods, with two of his wives on his trail. He knew it, Armageddon had come to them and he needed to survive, he needed to make it through this, like everything else.

Because he was watching behind him, trying to see if he was getting further away from his wives, he didn't see the butt of the crossbow until it was connecting with his face.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

The chargers went off just like Daryl planned and the group below them was in chaos. They started down the mountain when they heard a girl like scream fill the air. Daryl almost chuckled this was too damn easy; he raised his crossbow and slammed it down into Pastor Leon's head. The two women behind him, stood there still. Carol stepped forward, "We want to help."

The women stared at Pastor Leon's still body, "He needs to die!"

Carol nodded, "I agree, what he has done here, he needs to die, but you need to make sure the others see it. Then you can be free, stay or go, but be free."

The two women nodded, one of them stepping forward, "We can help you. Some of the other women too, he took us from our husband's, my husband Mike he only stayed here to be with me. He's a monster!" She kicked Pastor Leon in the ribs the man groaned.

Maggie sighed, "We know, just follow us."

Daryl and Glenn grabbed Pastor Leon under the arms and dragged him toward the center of town. When they got closer to the platform, they got pinned down a few of the men were standing on top of one of the cabins, firing down on them. Daryl shoved the Pastor down, swinging his bow off his back he fired, hitting one of the men in the eye.

When Mabel the Pastor's first wife, saw them with him, she screamed charging them. Carol smiled, her gun coming out she fired, hitting her in the forehead. Daryl pushed her back behind him, as another group of men started firing. He and Glenn took them down and then they carried to Pastor to the platform where he held his auctions.

One of the women stepped up; she scanned the crowd, "THIS IS NOT WHAT GOD IS ABOUT!" The chaos stilled, "This monster took us from our families, took us from our husbands. Gave us to them!"

The woman that had been chasing the Pastor and spoke to them on the mountain ran up, "My husband is Mike, we were married ten years ago, please don't kill him. He's a good man. MIKE are you here?"

A few seconds later, a man stepped out from behind one of the cabins, he smiled, "Monica?"

Monica nodded her head, "Yes, honey!"

Daryl, Carol, Glenn, and Maggie watched as they ran together holding each other tight. Both of them crying, touching each other's faces. When Daryl heard the man speak he knew it was the man from the house, he leaned over to Glenn, "That's the one we need to talk to."

Glenn nodded, "The one from the house?"

Daryl just nodded, turning around he was stunned, the women were tying the Pastor to the cross that was behind the platform. One of them smiled up at him, "Just like Jesus right?"

The Pastor was now awake and screaming, "YOU'LL ALL GO TO HELL FOR THIS!"

One of the other women screamed, "THIS WAS HELL!"

The women advanced on him, some of them had knifes, some of them just used their hands, but they ripped him apart. It was so bad that Carol turned around and buried her face into Daryl's chest. Daryl wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight. Pastor Leon screamed one more time as the women set him on fire.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl and Glenn walked through the bodies, making sure that each wouldn't rise again. Carol and Maggie were helping the now freed women get the children into a cabin, just so they didn't have to see anymore the carnage. Mike walked slowly up to them holding his wife's hand, "Thank you, thank you so much."

Daryl eyed the man, "How could'cha just sit and watch this, why didn't ya do something?"

Monica stepped up a little in front of Mike, "We lived here, Mike ran the harbor. When the dead started walking we thought we had a good set up, it was off season and not many people were here. When Pastor Leon and Mabel came here, he had armed men, lots of them. Mike told him I was his sister, it kept us both alive. They were just killing people, ALIVE people. It's been hell but Mike knowing I was here helped. Please, we did what we could to survive."

Mike swallowed hard, "I'm not a strong man, but I love my wife, I just wanted to find a chance to get out of here take her away."

Glenn sighed, "What if you could stay and help build something? Something that was real, with people who just wanted to live like you. People who just wanted a chance to raise families. Would you help?"

Mike nodded his head, "I would. I would help. When he sent me out he would lock her up, tell me that if I didn't come back he'd kill her. I just want to spend whatever days I have with her, trying to make up for the fact that I couldn't protect her."

Daryl snorted, "Well let's put it this way ya fuck with us ya see what happens. How many of them do ya think will stay?"

Mike shrugged, "I don't know, but I know we haven't had many walker attacks since this all started. In three years we've only a had a handful come down the mountain."

Daryl nodded, "Well that can be fixed and the areas where they can get in can be walled off. If ya was willing. We got about forty people that need a home."

Mike nodded, "We'd be glad to have you. All of you. As long as you let people live their lives."

Glenn nodded, "We go by the old rules, we have a leader, an ex deputy and a council that runs our group. You think you could stand that?"

Mike nodded, "I figure after all this we can stand most anything."

After talking with Mike and Monica they decided that the peninsula could be saved. They got everyone together and let them know what was going on. Glenn did the talking, telling the women and children that were left that if they wanted to stay they could. If they wanted to leave they could. A great number of them wanted to leave, which was fine. By morning all but four of the women had left. Mike and Monica, who had never had children, now had three they were taking under their wing and Daryl couldn't help but think the man looked almost blissful. He promised to keep an eye on the peninsula and hold down things till they got back. The next morning, they set out for Georgia, to get their group and bring them to their new home.

As Daryl got into the truck with Carol, he squeezed her hand; things were looking up for the Dixon family. They had a home that held a promise of years to come and they had each other.

**REVIEW ME! **


	11. Georgia State Broder

Chapter 11…Georgia State Border

**Thank you guys for all the support. Well I'm sick as a dog and trying to get this out to you. If you're a fan of my dear friend Athlete Girl today is her 29****th**** birthday so send her a PM. So I did this for you while trying not to get sick….UGH…kids go back to school and they bring me home fun stuff. I will try to update again, but I might be sleeping….UGH….**

**First section has talk of abuse, so I wanted to warn you all. This was before, with Ed, so just putting it out there….enjoy the surprise at the end.**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl pulled the truck up against an old building that they had found, the last four days they had made their way through Tennessee spirits high, but it was taking a toll on all of them. Maggie had removed Carol's stitches though she still flinched when she reached above her head too far. The woman in question was now sleeping with her head against the passenger window, she had been having nightmares, Daryl knew but he didn't say anything. He would feel her jerk awake and then she would quietly get out of the truck and crouch down. A few times Daryl wanted to go out to her, but he figured if she wanted to talk about it then she would. So when she had fallen asleep he had left her alone.

But he knew he needed to wake her up, they all needed to eat and he knew she would be mad if he didn't wake her up to help get them settled for the night. He brushed his hand on her shoulder and she flinched in her sleep. "Carol?"

Her head snapped up and she looked confused for a minute and then she smiled at him, "Oh sorry, did I drift off?"

Daryl nodded his head, "Yeah, we made the border, thought we'd stay here tonight."

Carol looked around, slowly nodding her head, "Looks good, I'll get my rifle."

He sighed watching her get out of the truck. Yeah, it was time to talk to her. He got out putting his crossbow over his shoulder, he looked over at Glenn, "Me and Carol are gonna walk the area. Ya and Maggie good to get dinner ready?"

Glenn nodded, "Sure, yell if you find trouble."

Daryl nodded back, "Well do."

Carol fell in step with him and they started their walk, Carol looking for any signs of people or walkers, while Daryl was focused on her. Once he knew they were out of ear shot of Maggie and Glenn he stopped, "Want to tell me what's goin' on?" Inside he was worried that she regretted what had happened between them on this trip, their new relationship.

Carol sighed, "I'm fine, just some old ghosts, but nothing I can't handle. Come on let's see if you can't get us some meat tonight."

Daryl caught her wrist, tracing the faint scar there, looking up into her eyes, "Ed?"

Carol shook her head, looking down, her voice was quiet, "Sometimes I go a long time and I don't think about him or dream about him, but I think after what happened, I just…..well I have trouble sometimes. It will pass."

Daryl sighed, pulling her closer, though he could feel her trying to pull away, he didn't stop till his arms were around her, he brushed at her hair, "We're in this together now right? That's what ya said."

Carol nodded, tears starting to burn in her eyes as she stared at his chest, "I just….I just didn't want you to worry…it will pass."

Daryl tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "I know it will, he's gone and I ain't him."

Carol's face twisted in agony, "I know, that's why I didn't want you to know. I knew you would think that. I'm so sorry….damn it…." Carol could feel the tears falling from her eyes and it pissed her off that here she was with him and she was crying, yet again. She wanted to be strong for him. Be his wife, the kind he needed, but here she was crying again.

Daryl sighed, his thumbs wiping at the tears, "I can kill shit, but I can't fix the shit in your head woman. Ya got to talk about it. What happens in these dreams?"

Carol shook her head, "No, I can't….just …I'll be fine. Please let's just go find some meat. I'll be fine…"

Daryl put his arms around her waist pulling her close, "No, it won't be fine, ya ain't sleepin' and ya ain't eatin'. Ya got to talk shit out with me. I'm here for ya woman. Please…..I love ya."

Carol sobbed; he didn't think he'd heard her cry like that since Sophia. He held her letting her get it out, when she settled some, he pulled away looking into her face, "Tell me."

Carol looked into his eyes, taking a deep ragged breath, "Before this….before the walkers…I was pregnant again, I was trying to hide it from Ed, but he noticed. I was going to leave him, get away with Sophia and have the baby. But he took me to the doctor's, I was already five months by the time he found out and they did an ultrasound, it was a boy. Ed was so happy. He'd never been that happy before. He started being nice to me, being nice to Sophia…he came home one night drunk and I think he forgot. He was mad because his dinner was cold. He beat me till I lost the baby. Sophia, she called the ambulance. I was in the hospital when the walkers started. Ed came to the hospital and took me, saying that he'd keep me and Sophia safe. That's why I was heavier at the camp. But that night, that beating….it was the worse one…..I just …Brad looked at me like he use to…I think it brought back…."

Daryl sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "That whole thing made ya think of it." Carol nodded, her face bunching up in pain as she started crying. Daryl pulled her back into his chest, "Damn it, I'm real sorry about your boy….."

Carol nodded her head, "I'm sorry I'm not strong sometimes, the woman you should have."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, ain't nothin' wrong with ya woman, if ya didn't leak ya'd have a build up or some shit and then I'd be in trouble. Now come on let's get some dinner." He kissed her softly, looking into her eyes, "Don't hide shit from me, I'm supposed to listen to all the shit that goes on in your head…ain't I?"

Carol nodded, a faint smile on her lips, "Are you saying I talk too much Dixon?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, taking her hand, "Great now I'm in trouble. See talkin' ain't no good, come on woman, I'm hungry."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

She seemed better at dinner, she laughed a little with Glenn and Maggie. He sat close to her, his arm around her, but not around her, trying to be close, but still not comfortable with hanging on each other and Carol seemed to understand that. By the time they headed to the truck, he was feeling a lot better about where she was at. She was so use to burying shit that she just needed to get it out. She'd done that for him, when Merle died.

She sat up in the guard tower, just watching him as he raged. He had threatened her, screamed at her, but she didn't flinch. She just stood there and took it all and when he collapsed at the weight of his loss she had held him and told him things would be alright. He could and he would do that for her now.

He let her get in the truck first; he stood outside smoking sneaking glances at his wife as she cleaned up with baby wipes and slipped on clean clothes. Did matter how long they were together, he didn't think he'd get use to her being his. Sure it had only been a few weeks since their redneck nuptials and he needed to get her another ring, but shit, he loved her.

He got into the truck and she handed him clean clothes, "Do you want privacy?"

Daryl chuckled, "Why ain't like ya ain't see it all?"

Carol smiled at him, "Do you want help?"

Daryl smirked, "What kind of help ya offerin'?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "Well I could wash you off."

Daryl grinned like a fool, "What's with the talkin'? Let's get this washin' business on with." It had been weeks since they had really been together and he was itching for her touch. As she sat up on her knees, she carefully wiped his face, down his scruff, to his neck. Daryl made a face, "That shit smells girly."

Carol chuckled, "Sorry they didn't have totally man scent in the baby isle."

Daryl grabbed her hand biting down softly on the inside of her wrist, his eyes never leaving hers, his other hand went to her side, "How's the side?"

Carol smirked, "Want to find out?"

Daryl growled, "Hate this fuckin' truck, can't do shit in it."

Carol laughed, straddling his lap; she grabbed a new baby wipe and wiped down his chest, pinching his nipples as she went. Daryl smirked as her his hands snaking up her shirt to cup her breasts, he groaned when he found no bra there. "Damn woman, this ain't gonna last long."

Carol snickered, getting off him; she looked over her shoulder, "Catch me…if you can."

She ran from the truck and he scrambled to get the clean shirt on over his head. As he got out, grabbing his crossbow, Glenn was out of his car, "She alright?"

Daryl blushed, "Yup, be right back."

Daryl took off at a full on run, seeing her just on the other side of the tree line. He went the opposite way, coming up behind her, covering her mouth with his hand as she shrieked. He chuckled, as she relaxed and he kissed down her neck, "Ya best not take off like that again, ya ain't got nothin' on ya."

She smiled against his hand, pulling her switchblade from her pants pocket. He kissed her neck, biting at the flesh, "Good girl."

Daryl kept his hand banded around her as he looked around, when he found a good tree, he backed her into it and smirked at her, "What'cha want? How ya want it?"

Carol pushed him back, her smile getting bigger, "Do you trust me?"

Daryl shook his head, watching as she pulled her shirt off, dropping it on the ground. Even in the dark he could see the way her body glistened in the moonlight and his was coming alive. He pulled his shirt off, dropping it with hers, then came their pants and they both stood there naked. Daryl's chest was heaving as she walked over to him; his arms went out and around her, pulling her close to him. Bare chest to bare chest, it was like nothing he had ever felt. When they'd been together it was usually a rushed deal in a small space, but here they were in the woods where he felt at home and she was all his.

Carol kissed his slowly, her hands twisting in his hair, her heart beating in her chest. She wanted him to take her, like she had always envisioned him doing, like animals, on all fours. She pulled away and looked at him, "I love you, you know that right?"

Daryl nodded, swallowing hard, "Yeah…I know…love ya too."

Carol blushed, "I hope you don't think I'm sick…or anything….I just…well…." Carol turned her back, easing down onto the ground; she got on all fours and looked over her shoulder at him, "I'm yours."

Daryl could hardly think, he's little 'advisor' was in control now as he dropped to his knees behind her. He ran his hands up her back, leaning over her he kissed up her back slowly, making sure to take note how she shivered when he did that.

Carol bucked her ass into him, his erection digging into the soft flesh. She moaned, knowing this was one dream she had, had for the last three years and here he was. Totally naked, totally open, and all hers.

Daryl banded his arm around her waist, kicking her knees open with his own. He gritted his teeth as he slipped inside her. They both groaned as they came together, the perfect friction, hitting every spot as they started moving together. Daryl grunted, his other hand going around her neck, he applied a little pressure and felt her tense around him. He growled, "Ya like that don't ya?"

Carol moaned, "Yeah, harder!"

Daryl closed his eyes, focusing on his pace, the feel of her, the way she engulfed him had him wanting to thank God, because nothing felt better wrapped around his cock, but her. He leaned down biting into her shoulder, leaving a mark as he increased his speed. He could feel her tensing again and he knew if he played this right he'd send her over the edge, screaming his name. So he tightened the hand around her neck and pounded into her, she was panting and moaning, while he was grunting like a dog taking his bitch.

Carol felt the hot build up in her core and when he released the tension on her neck, she came undone. Her body jerking and twitching, her core squeezing around him, "DARYL! OH GOD!"

Daryl roared, "OOohhhh….Yeah! FUCK YEAH!"

She felt him cum hard his seed spilling inside her, sweat dripping onto her back, just like she always pictured it in her head. He pulled her back against him, his softening cock falling from her. She leaned back, panting, "That was…..Jesus…that was good."

Daryl chuckled, "I ain't gonna move tomorrow, but ya that was somethin'. Ya think ya can sleep now?"

Carol smirked, kissing the side of his neck, "What's the matter did I wear you out?"

Daryl smirked, turning her head so he could kiss her, "Yup, ya sure as fuck did. Come on woman, before Glenn finds us like this. And he ain't gonna buy this was your idea."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Two days after their time in the woods, they pulled up to the gates of the prison. Carol was tucked into his side and he could feel the excitement roll off her, he smiled, "We're home woman."

Carol nodded, leaning on his shoulder, "I know."

Carl opened the gate for them and they could see a large group coming out of the prison to greet them. It had only been three weeks, but it felt like a lifetime.

Daryl got out and pulled Carol with him, holding her hand as they walked toward Rick. Rick hugged them all, stopping at Daryl, "Daryl while you were gone, some things have come up."

Daryl smirked, holding up Carol's hand in his, "Some stuff came up while we were gone too."

Just then a voice cut through the noise of the others, "Well holy shit, BABY BROTHER IS THAT YOU?"

**Oh yeah, I did that….Merle wasn't dead…..well how did I do that? Well you will see in the next chapter! Yup, I did that! LOL….Oh I'm evil!**


	12. Shockwaves

Chapter 12…..Shockwaves

**Ok, who ever sent the little guest review (and I know who did it because I recognize your writing style) see how much you know….you don't have a clue where I'm going with this. Honestly if any of you feel like my stories are the same why are you still reading? I could rant but why? I know where this story is going and I love this story, I'm so sorry you don't. **

**Sorry for that you guys, but you know sometimes, I have to crack my knuckles and get pissed to write something good. Well here it goes hope it's not the 'same'. I will always end the story with them together, because the show isn't going to give us that, so I will always have a happy ending, I'm not sorry for that.**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl stood there with his mouth open, "Merle?"

Merle chuckled coming over he all but pushed Carol to the side as he picked up his brother into a hug, "Damn boy great to see your ass."

Merle sat Daryl down grinning like an idiot, "I thought Officer Friendly was fuckin' with me when he said yous was out on a scouting mission with these idiots."

Daryl shook his head, "How the fuck? I killed you!"

Merle huffed, "Ain't nothin' kill Merle but Merle, boy I done told ya that. I changed my clothes; put them on a walker that looked like me. Didn't ya look real good at the thing?"

Daryl shook his head; he didn't know what to think. He had reacted, it looked like Merle, almost the same damn hair cut and all, but it's face was twisted and distorted, he didn't know what to think. "If ya wasn't dead where the fuck have ya been?"

Rick stepped between them, "Daryl we need to talk, there's a lot that has happened since you've been gone."

Daryl nodded, looking back at Carol who was standing there awkwardly, "Yeah, alright. Let's go."

Merle put his arm around Daryl, pulling him into his side, "Damn I missed ya boy."

Carol stood there, staring down at the marker ring on her finger; with Merle back she knew that things weren't going to be the same. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Maggie standing there, "It was a shock Carol, I'm sure that he'll tell everyone once the shock of Merle being alive wears off. Damn man is like a fucking cockroach."

Carol huffed, "We need a big bottle of raid."

Carol pulled her and Daryl's things from the truck and headed inside. At least she was going to see the others and that was important, they were all her family too.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Once inside the prison, Daryl pulled Merle aside, "What the fuck? You fake dead for four months and you come walking into here and think that it's all alright?"

Merle chuckled, "Oh don't get your panties in a damn twist, it was my plan. The governor didn't know I was followin' them. I've tracked the fucker, he's held up at the old nuclear power plant. Notice how aggressive all the damn walkers are?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, but who gives a shit, they're hungry."

Merle shook his head, "He's herdin' them to the power plant, gettin' them close to that radiation shit and when they come out they're fuckin' crazy. As soon as I figured out what the fuck was doin' I came here. He's truckin' them to your door step, dropping off these fuckers to take ya down."

Daryl shook his head, "So all these walkers are super charged?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah, they rot away faster, but they're more pissed off or somethin'. I don't know boy, it's a good thing y'all found this new little place because we need to get the fuck out of here. I think me and ya should hit the road and get the fuck out of here, let these people take care of themselves."

Daryl shifted nervously, "I can't I have….I have Carol."

Merle cocked his head to the side, "What'cha mean?" Merle narrowed his eyes and stepped toward Daryl, "What's the little mouse got to do with this?"

Daryl swallowed hard, he could feel the band on his hand and he slipped it off and put it into his pocket. "Ya know she can't take care of herself. I've been doin' it since she lost her girl."

Merle huffed, "Pfft, that old bitch can take care of herself. Let Officer Friendly take her on, he's got kids she's an instant baby sitter."

Daryl balled up his fists, "I ain't leavin' them. Ya knew that before."

Merle nodded, "Alright, figured your dumb ass would say that, well I ain't leavin' ya to do this alone. Come on let's go have a talk with Officer dipshit."

Daryl watched Merle walk away and he closed his eyes, whispering into the air, "I'm sorry woman, I'll figure this out."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

After dinner, Carol had been surrounded by people, everyone catching up going back and forth about how things had been since they left. She told them about Moutardier, how things had gone with the group there. Just as Hershel was getting ready to tell her about Merle. Rick, Daryl, and Glenn came in.

Carol smiled up at him; he gave her a nervous smirk, as Merle came up to him. The four men stood there as Rick started to speak, "Daryl and his group found us a place, but it's in Kentucky." A murmur went through the room, Rick held up his hands, "I know how hard that might be for some of you. You don't have to go. You can stay here. But this place has a fresh water lake, woods to hunt in and tons of cabins. It was a resort at one time, there are walkers, but we feel like we can wall them out. Build a place where we can have our own place. Now you need to think about this and I understand. But first you need to know what we found out about the governor."

Merle stepped forward, "The governor's been super chargin' those walkers. Has hisself set up at a nuclear power plant. They're herdin' the walkers toward it, don't know where they're puttin' them, but when they come out they rot faster, like melt almost, but the ones that make it, he loads up and brings them here. I've watched them do it. We need to move. Ain't safe here no more."

Carol watched Daryl as he stood by his brother. Something was going on, she noticed the ring off his hand and knew that now Merle was back things were going to change. She took a deep breath and sighed, biting back her tears. Maggie sat down next to her, pulling her into her a little, whispering, "It's gonna be fine."

Carol nodded her head, she wasn't sure if she would ever be fine again.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol took her things to their old cell after the meeting. She left his in the common room, knowing he wouldn't be joining her. She changed her clothes for bed and sat on the edge of the bunk, when the curtain opened. Daryl stepped in, he sighed, "Carol?"

Carol shook her head, "It was wonderful while it lasted."

Daryl sighed, crossing his arms, "It ain't like that. I just have to figure out how to tell him."

Carol gave him a weak smile, "Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry about it. I'm fine really I am. You just go on and take care of what needs done. Don't worry about me. Honestly. I'm fine."

Daryl went to step toward her and she held up her hand, "Just go Daryl, Good night. I'm glad Merle's back."

Daryl sighed, he stopped at the cell door, "I love ya."

Carol chuckled, tears streaming down her face, "Not as much as Merle though. Good bye Daryl."

Daryl hung his shoulders as he left the cell. He stopped just outside and he could hear her crying. His heart breaking a little at a time. How could he do this to her, he had promised her that nothing would ever come between them and here he was throwing everything away and for what? MERLE. He put his hand in his pocket and rubbed the ring, "I'm gonna fix this shit woman, I swear." He walked back to the cell he now shared with Merle. Climbing onto the top bunk he sighed, hoping that the next day, he'd be able to stand up to his brother and claim his wife as his own. He just hoped she'd let him.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Rick was up pacing back and forth with Judith the little girl had three teeth coming in and she was miserable which meant that a pre dawn wakeup call was in order for the good sheriff. He smiled when he saw Carol, but then frowned, her eyes were red rimmed and she looked like she hadn't slept a wink. She walked over and held out her arms, "Let me."

Rick nodded, letting Carol take Judith that instantly calmed in Carol's arms. Carol smiled at the girl, "See that's better isn't it." Carol rubbed the girl's gum line and Judith leaned against Carol's shoulder closing her eyes.

Rick chuckled, "Wow, I think she missed you."

Carol sat down shifted Judith till the little girl was more comfortable, "Well at least someone did."

Rick sighed, "Glenn pulled me aside and told me what happened. I'm sorry; I know he'll figure it out. He's just thrown for a loop because Merle's here."

Carol shrugged, "It doesn't matter he made his choice, it wasn't me. He picked Merle again. It was wonderful while it lasted, maybe it will be enough to last me until I die."

Rick grabbed her hand, "Carol!"

Before either of them could say anything more, Beth appeared in the doorway, "Looks like I'm not the only one up early, let's start some breakfast."

Carol handed Judith back to Rick, "Sounds good."

Rick watched as Carol walked off with Beth to gather things for breakfast. His heart was beating hard in chest, this wasn't going to end well, he knew he should've just shot Merle on sight. He'd pull Daryl aside later and try to talk some sense into him. Jesus this was going to be bad.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Rick found Daryl after breakfast the man was standing in the yard, smoking. Rick walked up next to him, "Congratulations, hear you and Carol finally made it official."

Daryl nodded, "Yup."

Rick nodded, "Alright well then why did you sleep in a different cell last night?"

Daryl sighed, "It's a mess with Merle here."

Rick shook his head, "IT's not a mess, it's you that's a mess. What you marry the woman and now you want a divorce? You don't get play with people like that Daryl."

Daryl stepped up into Rick's space; his chest to Rick's their faces inches apart, "I AIN'T PLAYIN' WITH NO ONE! I love that woman; I've been there for her, NOT YOU!"

Rick huffed, "Yeah well now she's a fucking mess and you and Merle are doing your little bad ass brothers thing. IF anything happens to her because you've fucked with her, you'll WISH for a herd of walkers."

Daryl watched as Rick stormed off, he closed his eyes and sighed. Then he heard Merle's voice, "So baby brother got yourself a wife now? Well ain't that interestin'.

**Ok, Merle's not good, Merle's not bad. Merle's not going to fix Carol and Daryl's problems; they didn't have any till Merle showed up. I doubt this one will have METH in it, there might be a hint here or there, but this story is about Daryl and Carol. I hope this chapter cleared some things up, I hope you keep reading and the story isn't done.**


	13. Being Clear

Chapter 13….Being Clear

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol was in the worse funk of her life as she made her way through her day. She heard a lot of the people from Woodbury talk about leaving and where they would go. She knew a great deal of them weren't going with them. She knew that. It was a long trip out of the state they loved, she could understand that. She was starting to have doubts about going now too. Maybe she'd just slip off one night and head for her old home town, have a go by herself; it would help dull the pain in her chest every time she saw him.

As she walked out into the yard, she heard Glenn screaming, there were walkers climbing over the fence in the far south corner. Carol ran as she fast as she could, running right into the fight with only a knife on her hip. She was going to be of use to someone, even if it killed her.

Daryl had been in the guard tower when he heard Glenn screaming about walkers, he looked over the railing and his heart stopped. There running all alone across the yard, toward at least a hundred walkers, was Carol.

Daryl ran, pushing past Merle he ran, he couldn't see her as they started fighting. Merle was at his back as they killed walker after walker. He had never seen them like this, they were almost stronger as he pushed down the last one, he saw her near Rick. He stormed across the distance, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YA THINKIN'?"

Carol narrowed her eyes at him, her voice was soft, "I was thinking that out of everyone if I was gone no one would miss me, I'm expendable." He watched her turn and walk away heading back to the prison.

Rick walked over and shoved him, "Fix this shit! She could have been killed; I almost think that's what she wanted." Rick grabbed his shirt, "FIX THIS! YOU'RE BREAKING HER FUCKING HEART!"

Merle laughed, "Oh shit, Darylena are ya a true Dixon now? A heart breaker. Knew you would figure it out sooner or later, damn this is great. Well the mouse can be your practice girl and now we'll work ya up to a real sweet, pretty little thing. Ya just wait."

Rick turned around and decked Merle, sending the big man down on his ass, "Don't fucking get up or I'll blow your damn head off!" Merle wiped at his mouth and snarled at Rick, but stayed down.

The entire yard was silent as Rick walked away. Daryl hung his head, not sure what he needed to do.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Rick searched everywhere for her, he wasn't letting Carol float off, he wasn't losing her. She was his last connection to Lori besides Carl and Judith and he'd be damned if the woman he looked at as a sister would die on his damn watch. He found her in the shower room. He could hear her sobs bounce off the walls and he picked up speed trying to get to her.

When he entered the shower room she was bent over the sink scrubbing her hands raw. She looked up at him, "It won't come off!"

He stepped over to her and saw her trying to get the marker ring off her finger. He sighed, taking the soap from her, he rinsed her hands off and pulled her to him, "IT's gonna be alright. Come on we'll get it off, I promise."

Carol clung to him, sobbing into his chest, "He doesn't love me, he never did. He said all those things and he didn't mean them."

Rick sighed stroking her hair, "He just doesn't know what to do. I'm so damn sorry Carol. I'm sorry."

After she calmed down he walked her back through the common room. He had her tucked into his side and he glared at Daryl who stood up when they came in, Rick could see how tortured Daryl was and he was glad. The dumb ass should suffer, he was ripping Carol apart and he should suffer too.

Rick took Carol into Beth's cell, sitting her down on the bunk, "Stay here." Rick leaned out the cell, "BETH!"

Beth appeared, "Yes."

Rick sighed, "WE need some nail polish remover."

Beth nodded, stepping into her cell. She looked at Carol, her head was hung low and she wouldn't look at her. Beth picked up the nail polish remover and handed it to Rick, "Do you need help?"

Rick shook his head, "No, but could you bring Carol's stuff down from her cell. I want her to stay with you. She shouldn't be alone."

Beth smiled, taking Carol's hand. Carol looked up at the young girl, "That will be great. I have wanted a roommate. I'll get your stuff."

Carol just nodded, her eyes going to the floor again. Rick sat down next to Carol taking the rag from his back pocket he dipped the nail polish remover on it and started working at the marker ring. It started to come off. Carol sobbed, "Divorce end of the world style."

Rick sighed, "Not a divorce Carol, he just has to get his head out of his ass. We're gonna figure this out. But until he does, you're with me and Beth from now on. I don't want you going anywhere without one of us. I love you Carol, never had a sister, but I know you're my sister. God gave you to me to remind me that family is more than blood. He'll come around; Daryl's not strong when it comes to Merle."

Carol looked up at him, "He's lost to me now. He has Merle and his code, and I'm not part of that."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl watched from the doorway of the common room as Beth moved Carol's stuff into her cell. His heart was pounding in his chest, he wanted to go to her, see if she was hurt. Rick had her pulled into his side when they walked through and he couldn't see if she was hurt. What if she got bit or scratched? Why the fuck was he letting Merle control what he did?

He walked through the doorway and went to Beth's cell, but he was met with a brick wall of pissed off Rick, "What?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "Carol alright?"

Rick growled at him, "NO, asshole, she's not fucking alright! But it's not your problem. Her family has her; you go back and check on your family. You know what why don't you and Merle pack up your things and find a place of your own."

Daryl gritted his teeth, "Ya know Rick if I didn't know better I'd say ya was in love with my wife."

Carol appeared behind Rick, holding up her hand her ring finger was red, but there was no marker ring, "I'm NO ONE'S WIFE, go away Daryl. You're free, you made your choice."

Daryl stumbled back a few steps; Rick pushed him a little further away, "GO! Go be with your brother, I got my sister and I'll be damned if you're going to hurt her anymore. Just go."

Daryl looked at Carol, her eyes were red and he could tell she was fighting like hell not to cry. Yeah he'd done that, hurt her like that and now he had probably lost her. He sighed turning around he headed back into the common room.

Merle smirked up at him, "Havin' marriage trouble already little brother. That's why old Merle is a fuck 'hem and dump 'hem kind of guy."

Glenn was sitting nearby, Merle could see the disgust on his face, "It's probably the fact that they saw your dick, that would do it for me." Glenn got up slamming his chair back under the table; he glared at Daryl as he left.

Daryl sat down at the table, putting his head in his hands. Merle scoffed yelling after Glenn, "MY DICK IS PLENTY BIG, WANT A LOOK SHORT ROUND? Fucker don't know what the hell he's talkin' about. My dick has it's own damn zip code and if I do say so it's fuckin' pretty as hell."

Daryl groaned, what the hell was he thinking picking Merle over Carol. He was totally fucked; the group was pissed at him. Merle was showing his ass and His Carol, his sweet gentle wife was hurt and pissed as hell. He suddenly felt very sleepy, he needed to think and get his shit together.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol got herself into bed that night, her heart felt empty as she closed her eyes. Beth was staying in Rick's cell while he was on watch, so she was alone. As she drifted off, she thought that this was just what Ed had always told her, she was nothing but a useless used up whore and that was how Daryl had treated her.

As her eyes got heavy with exhaustion she drifted off but the dreams weren't good. The dreams were what ate at her.

"_Worthless BITCH! Where are you? You know if you hide it will be worse!"_

_Carol cowered next to the fridge, her heart was pounding. She ran her hand over her pregnant belly; she had to save the baby this time. She had too. She slammed her eyes close, whispering to herself, "This is just a dream, Ed's dead….this is just a dream."_

_She looked down to see the familiar boots that Ed always wore, as her eyes went up his body. He smiled at her, blood dripping from her mouth, "That's right bitch, you're turn now." Carol screamed as Walker Ed grabbed her…_

Rick shook her, "CAROL! CAROL!"

Carol's eyes snapped open, Rick eased up on her arms, "Carol, you're safe. I'm right here."

Carol nodded her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt her stomach twist and she pushed Rick out of the way running past a half dressed Daryl as she ran into the common room, throwing up into the sink.

Rick and Daryl stood there watching her as she threw up. Rick sighed, walking toward her, he put his hand on her back, "It's alright, just a bad dream. Settle down."

Carol turned on the water, drinking from the faucet. She hadn't thrown up since…her hand went to her stomach and her eyes went wide. She looked over at Daryl, this couldn't be happening.

**I'm killing you all with the cliffhangers ain't I? Oh I feel so happy**


	14. Results and Moving On

Chapter 14…..Results and Moving On

**Wow you guys thank you so much for everything! I really meant to get back to this last night, but I was seduced! I was seduced by the lake and the boat I was on! It was sooooo damn nice. I needed it! A little me time with great friends and good food and a few too many adult drinks….yeah I had a blast! So here you go….time for everything to fall into place. I know Daryl's being a coward….but hang on it will get better…not soon…but it will….**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Three days since her dream and the beginning of her torturous vomiting every day had led her to this. She got herself on a run with Rick. As soon as Rick had her get ready, Daryl chimed in that he and Merle would be joining them. She just rolled her eyes not even returning the stare he gave her.

Rick just put his hand on the small of her back, "Come on we'll send them the opposite direction. It's not a big deal. Pretend they're not even here."

So they drove, Carol with Rick in his truck and Merle and Daryl behind them in Daryl's. As they got close to town, Rick reached over and took her hand, "What do you want to get? Pharmacy or food?"

Carol sighed, "Pharmacy if that's alright. I have the list from Hershel and I think Daryl and Merle can handle the food."

Rick nodded, slowing down the truck; he let Daryl pull up next to him. Merle rolled down his window and Rick looked around him to Daryl, "We got pharmacy, you two head to the grocery store."

Daryl shook his head, "We should work together, stay together, we'll work faster."

Rick looked at Merle, "The grocery store."

Merle huffed but nodded. Rick drove away from them, shaking his head, "Right now I just want to …..well it doesn't matter."

Carol chuckled, "Oh I understand completely."

Daryl watched from his truck as they pulled up to the pharmacy and got out. Daryl growled, gripping the steering wheel as Rick put his hand on the small of her back.

Merle snickered, "Looks like the little mouse moved on from ya. Got herself the sheriff now, ya can move on boy."

Daryl growled, "Shut the fuck up Merle."

Merle snapped his head back to look at his brother, Daryl never talked to him like that, but looking into his brother's eyes he could see that Daryl wasn't in the mood for his shit, so he shut up.

Daryl moved their truck behind Rick's, getting out, Merle sighed, "He told us…."

Daryl glared at him, "I know what he fuckin' said I ain't lettin' her out of my damn sight. Now either help or stay the fuck here and keep watch ya jack ass!"

Daryl stormed into the pharmacy and Merle sighed following him inside. When they got into the pharmacy they stepped over two walkers that Rick and Carol had already taken care. Daryl scanned the pharmacy and didn't see them; he took a few more steps in, "RICK! CAROL!"

He heard a muffled sound from the back of the store and walked further in till he walked into the back room; there Rick was standing rubbing Carol's back as she threw up, "What the fuck is wrong with her?"

Rick looked up at him and rolled his eyes, "The walkers, the smell made her sick. It happens."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, she ain't ever gotten sick over walkers. Ya need to have Hershel look at ya when we get back."

Carol looked up at him and glared, "I'm fine thank you."

Rick sighed, "Daryl, just go on to the grocery store, we got this here."

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, we work as a team remember."

Rick gritted his teeth, "Alright then you and Merle started loading up the stuff from this list." Rick shoved the list into his hands.

Daryl growled, "Nah, I think I'll stay with her."

Carol stood up taking the list from Daryl, "Jesus, we'll never get anything done." She walked out of the back room right into Merle, she tore off part of the list, "The two of you can do this half, Rick and I got the rest."

Merle nodded, looking down at the list, he could feel the tension he was always up for a fight but this was one time he wanted to keep his mouth shut. He just started grabbing things. He had worked himself along the back wall and just as he turned he saw Carol look around and then shove something into the bag on her shoulder. Then she moved on. He walked over and looked at the display; it was for home pregnancy tests. His eyes went wide, whispering to himself, "Fuckin' hell."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

By the time they got back to the prison Carol was exhausted, but things needed done. The groups were breaking up. A few from Woodbury were going in search of family and had already left, while a large group was going to try for Canada led by Tyreese and his sister Sasha. They were still keeping some of the Woodbury group, but their numbers going to Moutardier were now much smaller. Carol had no idea if Daryl and Merle were coming and she just tried to push that thought out of her head.

So she worked, harder than she had in a long time, helping pack things up, dividing food and water. After dinner she took her bag and went down to the shower room, hoping for a few minutes of peace. She needed to make sure. She had picked up the test and prenatal vitamins at the pharmacy just in case. The whole time she and Daryl had been gone they hadn't used protection once. She knew how stupid that was, but at her age who would think she could get pregnant. She went into one of the bathroom stalls and took the test. Then she sank onto the floor by the sinks and waited, when she picked up the test it confirmed what she had known in her heart. She pulled her knees up tight and rocked; now what the hell was she going to do?

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Rick had come back from watch and stopped by Beth and Carol's cell. Beth was sitting there reading and she smiled at him, "Judith's been asleep for awhile, Carl's in there so I came back in here to relax."

Rick nodded, "Thank you, where's Carol?"

Beth shook her head, "I don't know, she disappeared after dinner."

Rick sighed, "Ok."

He headed toward the shower room, he knew. He knew why she was getting sick, but he didn't want to say anything to her. He couldn't believe that Daryl was doing this to her. He had made the same damn mistake with Lori, pulling away, not taking care of her and here was Carol. Carol the woman who took care of Lori when he didn't. He had to repay her, he just had too.

When he came into the shower room it was dark but he could hear her, "Carol?"

Carol sniffled, "I'm here, I'm fine Rick."

Rick came around the corner of lockers that separated the shower area from the bathroom area and saw he sitting on the floor, a small white stick in her hands, tears streaming down her face. He sighed sitting down next to her, staring ahead, "Well?"

Carol just handed him the stick, he looked at it and the plus sign stared back at him mocking him. He sighed putting his arm around her, he pulled her into his side, "It's going to be fine. I promise. I'll take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

Carol let go then, crying into his chest, wishing that the hurt of her life would stop. Wishing that she had made better choices, ones that might have meant Sophia was alive, and wishing that she had never let Daryl Dixon into her heart. She looked up at Rick, "I don't want him to know. He wants to be with Merle, let him be with Merle. Let him go."

Rick sighed, "Alright, we'll do this. Me and you, we'll raise our kids together. We need each other. I got your back here, we won't tell him."

In the hallway Merle Dixon listened to the mouse and the sheriff as they talked, a kid was really going to screw up his plans. He had to make sure that he and Daryl went in the opposite direction of these fuckers. The last thing he needed was for his baby brother to have an old lady and a kid tagging along behind them. Yeah, he was going to make sure that Daryl got the fuck away from this shit and the new closeness between the mouse and the sheriff was the thing he'd use. Merle Dixon grinned as he made his way back to his cell, easy as pie.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl heard Merle come in but he didn't say anything, he was on his bunk facing the wall. Merle sighed, "Boy we need to figure out where we're headin'."

Daryl rolled over, "Done told ya that we're headin' to Moutardier with the others."

Merle huffed, "Boy the sheriff is now bangin' your mouse. Ya know that right?"

Daryl sat up his fists balled at his side, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! Ain't what's goin' on and ya know that shit."

Merle took a step toward him, "So what's goin' on then?"

Daryl stared him down, "He's steppin' up because I've pussied out because your ass is here. That's what…"

Beth appeared at the cell doors, her arms crossed, "You know everyone can hear you. People are trying to sleep." She pushed Merle out of her way as she came in, "Merle Dixon, you need to keep your damn mouth shut. You've done enough to screw this up for everyone." She turned to Daryl, "And YOU! How dare you treat her like this and then think it's alright to take off! If you leave I swear you better never come back!"

Daryl sighed, "I ain't leavin'. Just workin' out some shit."

Beth huffed, "Ya best work it out fast or you'll lose her forever." She turned to Merle, poking him in the chest, "You stay the fuck out of this by the way, or I'll kill you."

Merle stood there watching her as she went, a wolf smile on his face, "Damn that little girl's got some balls."

Daryl huffed, falling back on his bunk, "Get to sleep we leave out in the morning."

Merle sighed, he had to make this work, he had to get Daryl the fuck away from these people. He knew the if he didn't he'd probably lose his brother. The governor was coming for them and nothing was going to stop him. Merle had to protect Daryl, no matter who had to die.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

The next morning Carol watched as Hershel gave last instructions to Tyreese about medical care for some of the people they were taking. She knew how hard this was for the old doctor; he had grown to love all the people from Woodbury. But the spilt was happening because not everyone had faith in the small place they had found. Judith sat on her hip as they waited for Rick; he was talking Glenn and Maggie. Carl was finishing up loading down the truck, she was travelling with Rick. They thought it was best. That way if she got sick, he was there and if one of the kids got sick, well then she was there to help him. She really didn't know how to thank him for helping her, she loved Rick he really was the brother she never had.

She saw Daryl coming toward her, "Ya can ride with me and Merle."

Carol shook her head, "No thank you. I'm staying with Rick to help with the kids."

Daryl groaned, "Well Beth can ride with him. That way Hershel and his new lady friend can ride with Glenn and Maggie and then ya can ride with us."

Carol shook her head, "Nope, but I bet Beth would love to ride with you two, BETH!" The young girl turned around and smiled, "Can you ride with Daryl and Merle?"

Beth smirked, "I'd love too!"

Daryl sighed, "Be safe."

Carol didn't answer him, she just turned away and headed toward the truck, she was going to do this alone, without him, she had to be strong.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

They had been going along at a fast clip for two hours, moving in and out of stalled cars, when Carol's stomach started to flop around on her. She knew she'd have to get out soon, but she was trying to hold on. Finally it got too much, "Rick, PULL OVER."

Rick saw the look on her face and did that, flashing his lights to the others to stop. Carol ran from the truck getting sick on the side of the road. Rick went over to rub her back, she tried not to cry but this was really miserable. Rick sighed, "It's alright, just get it out." Carol just shook her head, wishing this part would be over fast.

Daryl, Beth, and Merle had been in the back of the little caravan and when they pulled up on the scene of Carol throwing up, Daryl shook his head, "There's somethin' wrong with her, she's been gettin' sick a lot."

Beth huffed, pushing open her door, "SHE's probably pregnant you jackass!" Beth slammed the door close and went over to help Carol and Rick.

Daryl sat there, his mind racing, they had never used protection. All those times, she was….it couldn't be…..but if she was…..here he was…FUCK! Daryl went to get out of the truck and Merle grabbed his arm, "Let this shit go! She's givin' ya an out. We can dump these fuckers; get the hell out of here!"

Daryl yanked his arm from Merle, "FUCK OFF, this ain't about ya, this is about FAMILY! Ain't that what ya always said was so damn important to ya. If ya want to go take the truck and get the fuck out, but I ain't leavin' her."

Carol stood up, feeling like an ass for making so much trouble for everyone. She looked at Rick, "I'm so sorry, must have been something I ate."

Beth gave her a look like, 'really?', but didn't say anything. Carol saw Daryl heading there way and she groaned, she whispered to Rick, "Just get me to the truck, PLEASE?"

Rick nodded, helping her toward the truck, but Daryl stood in their way, "What's wrong with ya? Been sick a lot."

Carol glared at him, "Thank you Captain Obvious, I'm fine, something I ate."

Daryl huffed, "Been happenin' a lot, ya should have Hershel look at ya."

Carol pushed around him, "NOT your problem anymore. Just get in your truck and go away, FAR AWAY for all I care and take your PIECE OF SHIT BROTHER WITH YOU!" She couldn't help the screaming and as she spun the world went black. Yup Carol forgot another thing that pregnant women in their first trimester liked to do was pass out and she just did.

**So now Daryl knows….well he thinks he knows and Merle will Merle is up to something, he knows something that he's not sharing…..oh man…..so much going on! REVIEW ME!**


	15. The Moment

Chapter 15….The Moment

**Well, lots going on in this one. Thanks for all the follows and favs, you guys rock! I hope to get the follows up over 100! It's a dream I have! I'm going to work on the video for this one today! Videos always relax me! Hugs, Kaye**

**This one is for Rambling Rose who said I had to update right now! POST HASTE! So it's shorter, but I got more today too!**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol started coming too, there was something wet on her forehead and she could hear Rick and Daryl auguring, and Merle's dumb ass voice in there too. She groaned, feeling soft hands on her face, she looked up into the eyes of Carl, he smiled, "Hey there."

Carol looked around, Hershel was kneeling next to her, "Well hey there, you passed out on us young lady. Mind telling me why I didn't know you've been getting sick."

Daryl marched over to them, "She's pregnant!"

Carol felt cold fear and hot rage both mixing in her veins, "WHAT?"

Daryl scoffed, "Don't tell me ya ain't! Even Beth said she thought ya might be. Are ya?"

Rick stepped up, getting in Daryl's face, "Don't worry it ain't yours."

Daryl's heart fell out of his chest, he felt like he was slipping into a darkness almost as his fist came out and hit Rick's jaw. The whole group was screaming and yelling at each other. Glenn and Merle were pulling Rick and Daryl apart as the two men continued fighting. Carol sat up crying into her knees. Hershel rubbed her back, whispering to her, "Carol what's going on?"

Carol looked at him and felt shame and guilt that she didn't come to him with this. "I am."

Hershel sighed, still whispering, "It's Daryl's."

Carol just gave him a quick nod. Hershel seemed to understand, he stood up yelling over all the chaos, "ENOUGH! NOW THE WAY I SEE IT, THIS ISN'T THE PLACE FOR THIS! WE NEED TO GET HER INTO THE TRUCK AND GET BACK ON THE ROAD!"

Rick and Daryl both stopped struggling, both men were bleeding and panting, each wanted the other's blood. Rick because of what Daryl did to Carol and Daryl because he thought Rick had knocked Carol up. Rick pulled away from Glenn, pointing at Daryl, "YOU GET IN YOUR TRUCK AND STAY AWAY FROM US! We don't you or YOUR BROTHER!"

Rick walked over; putting his arms under Carol's legs he scooped her up, Carl running to open the truck door for her. As Rick put her gently into the truck, he sighed, "I'm so damn sorry Carol. It's best this way."

Carol nodded, tears streaming down her face. She watched as the others got into their vehicles. Rick got into the truck and gave her a sad smile; taking her hand he started them down the road away from Daryl.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl stood there watching as they pulled away. Merle stood leaning against the truck, a victorious smile on his face, "See little brother, see what happens. Ya trusted in people that weren't your blood and ya get shit on."

Daryl's mind was racing, there was no way that Rick and Carol had been together. He knew that. That baby was his and Rick was protecting her. He couldn't blame him after the way he had acted. He basically shit all over everything he said when they got back and he saw Merle. He stood there watching them get further down the road, his hand playing with the ring in his pocket. He wasn't going to let this happen. He loved her, that was his damn kid inside her. They didn't want them with them, fine, but he was gonna follow, wether Merle was good with that or not.

He got into the truck and Merle puffed up his chest, "So where to little brother?"

Daryl looked at Merle, his face hard as he slipped the ring from his pocket and put it on, "I'm gonna go take care of my family."

Merle groaned, "Jesus Christ, she fucked the sheriff, ain't that enough for ya?"

Daryl smirked at him, "No one alive has been inside her, I know. That kid is mine and ya know it too. If ya didn't ya wouldn't be pushin' so damn hard for us to take off. Now ya got two choices, I can let ya out at the next town and ya can go on your fuckin' merry way or ya can shut your fuckin' mouth and help me. Either way I'm takin' care of my wife."

Merle glared at him, "Then drive asshole, cuz they're gettin' away."

Daryl felt better than he had in the week since they got back to the prison. He caught up just enough to hang back; he'd follow them, camp near them, but not with them. He'd make sure the group had meat, meaning that Carol had meat. He'd figure this all out, one way or another, he'd figure out how to get her back, and how to be a father to his kid. He might be a Dixon, but he wasn't going to turn his back on his family.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

That night they stayed in a small bait shop off the highway, the vehicles all turned out toward the road if they had to make a quick getaway. Rick was sitting on the roof keeping watch when he saw movement on the left. He made his way down the ladder on the side of the building that they had used to get to the roof. He came around the corner, his gun raised and cocked, "Don't do anything stupid here, turn around really slow."

Daryl had camped a half mile down the road with Merle, after leaving Merle to wine and bitch he had tracked a few rabbits and squirrels. He had figured if he left them inside Glenn's car, the man would make sure the other's got the meat. He had already skinned and cleaned them, so it just needed cooked. But Rick had seen him.

Daryl turned around his hands up, "Ya gonna shot me now? Seems ya always point that fuckin' thing at my head."

Rick sighed putting his gun away, "DAMN IT DARYL! I could've killed you."

Daryl sighed, "How is she? She better?"

Rick shook his head, "Ya need to leave her alone."

Daryl nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "I know. I just…well she's my wife."

Rick sighed, "You sure as hell haven't acted like it. You've put her through hell, Daryl. What the fuck?"

Daryl groaned, "I know, I just….Merle I don't know why he's back, he's keepin' something from me. I can feel it and I was afraid, she'd get hurt."

Rick huffed, "Too late, she's already hurt. You know that baby is yours right. No doubt, not like me with Shane. I mean have you looked at Judith? That kid doesn't have a speck of me in her, we both know that little girl ain't mine, but it don't matter. She's MINE and no one will take her from me. If you can't do this, I will take care of the baby and Carol. I owe her for what she did for Lori and that woman is more a sister to me than if I had a real sister. You've really fucked up."

Daryl looked down at the ground, "Is she asleep? I mean can I go in and look in on her?"

Rick put his hands on his hips, "Yeah, but don't wake her. Hershel had to give her something to sleep, her nightmares are worse and she's not resting. He said she's dehydrating and the morning sickness is really killing her."

The two men walked into the small bait shop, Glenn stood up, hissing out a whisper, "What's he doing here?"

Daryl shoved the skinned animals into his hands, "Takin' care of my family, dumbass."

Daryl made his way toward Carol. She was laying on the floor, Judith tucked under her arm. Both of them were asleep. Daryl looked at her hand where the marker ring had been. He closed his eyes. Standing up he walked over to the counter of the shop and started looking around. He came up with a sharpie permanent marker.

He walked over, crouching down next to her, his hand gently picking up hers. He whispered, "I know you're mad woman and ya got every right. But I ain't lettin' ya go. Better Dig Two right? Ain't one of us goin' nowhere without the other." He carefully redrew the little band, blowing on it so it would dry. He kissed her fingers, setting her hand back down around Judith. He looked around, everyone around them was sleeping, so he kissed the palm of his hand and put it on her belly. Standing up he took a deep breath and walked back outside.

Rick stood there watching the horizon, "You need to find out what Merle knows."

Daryl nodded, "Yup, I will. Just keep her safe."

Rick nodded, "Plan on it."

Daryl started walking back toward his own camp; at least he knew they were safe for tonight. Now he just had to get them out of Georgia.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

That morning Rick got them up and moving with the sun. He wanted to be on the road and he knew that Daryl would be up so they started moving stuff into the vehicles. Just as most of the older folks and kids were starting to fill up the two vans they had, a loud moaning came from the woods. Rick looked up as the walkers started swarming them. Rick yelled for everyone to move, the whole thing was nuts, it happened so fast. He turned and saw Hershel get shot in the head, Beth screamed, trying to run to her father, but Glenn was already picking her up pushing her into their car. Then two men who were covered in walker muck, opened fire on one of the vans. Carol ran full force toward him with Judith cradled in her arms. He pushed them toward the truck, firing his gun to give Maggie and Carl cover as they made it to their vehicles. Daryl and Merle appeared, taking down as many as they could while fighting through the walkers and hidden men. Both vans of old folks and children were lost to the dead and Hershel and his new lady friend were left behind as they pulled onto the road, driving as fast as they could. The Devil had been chasing them the whole time.

**REVIEW ME!**


	16. Run

Chapter 16…..Run

**Well I have had several, and I mean several PMs and reviews about Daryl and Carol. I will get them together when I think it's time. Right now, it's about Daryl finding his way toward Carol, taking a hold of the good in his life and making it his. He has to do that. Carol's safe, Rick's got her, and Carol can take care of herself. Daryl has got to take care of his Merle demons. This Merle is really different more so than any Merle I've written. I would LOVE to write him with Beth and make it all sweet, but that's not this story. Beth plays into things here for Merle, but there isn't a love affair maybe some flirting and a moment later in the story where you know that if things had been different they WOULD HAVE been together, but that isn't in the cards. I'm evil with this story! LOL…and I'm shocking the hell out of most of you. So hang on tight! Here we go!**

**TheLadyDane, Dixon8, Dixonrocks, DarylDixonLover's, Vickih, and Ramblin Rose, writing as fast as I can! LOL**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl slammed his fist into the steering wheel; he looked over at Merle, "DID YOU SEE THAT SHIT? THEY KILLED OLD PEOPLE AND KIDS! FUCKIN' KIDS!"

Merle nodded, running his hand over his head, he didn't want any of this shit. He just wanted to get Daryl and get the fuck out of the way, but here they were. Right in the center of it, the governor was doing all the things that he had promised. He couldn't believe this was happening. One thing that Merle Dixon didn't get into was killing fucking kids and now he'd watched those pricks mow down a whole damn van of them. He sighed, leaning his head back, "It's gonna be fine little brother."

Daryl shook his head,"Could've been Carol and the baby. THAT'S YOUR BLOOD!"

Merle sighed, looking out the window, "Yeah boy I know. I know."

When they pulled up behind the others, Rick and Glenn started herding whoever was left with Michonne into a small house that sat back from the road. Beth and Maggie were clinging to each other. In all they had the Dixons, the Rhees, Beth, Michonne, Rick and his family, Carol, and three of the kids from Woodbury. The rest were lost.

When Daryl came into the house, Carol was sitting on the floor, holding Judith, two of the little girls from Woodbury were pushed into her sides, while Carl crouched down talking soft to them. Rick came charging at them, throwing Merle against the wall, hanging onto his shirt, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

Merle's eyes were almost lifeless, "Ain't gonna help matters now what I know and what I don't."

Daryl shook his head, "Let's take him into the kitchen, we'll get him to talk. Away from the women and kids."

Rick nodded, looking at Carol and Michonne, "Keep everybody in here."

The two women nodded, Michonne standing guard at the door while Carol worked through the people they had left, trying to help them however she could. No one noticed Beth easing out of the room toward the kitchen.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Rick shoved Merle against the counter hard, "TALK!" His gun coming out and he cocked it, glaring at Merle, "Do you know how many people died back there? GOOD PEOPLE! KIDS!"

Merle sighed, "I know alright, I fuckin' know! Why don't ya think I was tryin' to get Daryl out of here? Get the fuck away from all this shit."

Rick pushed the gun into Merle's forehead, "TELL ME OR I PULL THE TRIGGER!"

Merle sighed, "Alright, but ya ain't gonna like it."

Daryl shook his head, "I kinda of figured that, just fuckin' talk."

Merle sighed, "I didn't go after him like I said I did, I was on the roof and I put the clothes on the walker, but I was savin' him from the walkers. He was the first person to take me in that ain't got too. Daryl didn't fuckin' need me, so I went back. He locked me up in Woodbury, I think he was gonna kill me, but then y'all kicked their asses and he came back and let me out. Said if I wanted a place I had to follow him. So me, Martinez, Strumpet, and him headed out. Found ourselves a place, a nuclear power plant. Figured we was holdin' up there because it was safe. But then he started orderin' us to go out and round up walkers. He'd take them down real close to the reactors and leave them there for days. Now no normal human would go near those fuckin' things without a suit of lead of he did, he would walk down there all the time sayin' he was getting' super charged like the walkers."

Merle sighed, wiping at his face, "Then he started takin' in new people, puttin' them to work. One night he comes to my room and tells me he wants this pretty little blond and I need to go get her. But she's got a husband, well he orders me to kill him. The blond she's cryin' beggin' for both their lives. I might be a lot of fuckin' things but I ain't helpin' no one rape a woman. He locked me up, beat me good, told me I forgot my place. He killed them both that night. I couldn't stop that. Well, he let me out and Martinez started tellin' me shit like we were lettin' these super charged walkers off at your door. I knew I had to get to ya all. Save my brother, he said he won't stop till everyone of yous is dead."

Merle saw the hate bubble up in Daryl's eyes and it almost killed him as he turned to look out the window. He couldn't see his brother's hate it was like a knife into his black heart. Then the room was shattered by the sound of gun fire.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Merle felt like a whole hive of bees jumped up and bit him in the ass. He jumped a foot in the air, his leg feeling numb. He turned around in slow motion and there stood Beth, her gun drawn, "Sugar, what the fuck?"

Rick was already moving, taking the gun from her, "Beth we don't shot people, even if they're Merle."

Merle turned his head looking down at his ass, then back at Beth, "YA SHOT ME! YOU BITCH!"

Beth's chin trembled, "I'm just sorry I didn't hit you in the head! OR THE DICK!"

Glenn chuckled, Rick glared at him and he shrugged, "What who hasn't wanted to shot Merle….in the dick?"

Merle was twisting agony, "FUCK! THIS HURTS! WHERE'S THE DOC?"

Rick looked at him, "Dead, remember, shot because you couldn't be bothered to tell us that he was coming for us? Now Beth here will stitch you up."

Beth looked at Rick like he was nuts, "Oh Hell no!"

Rick folded his arms, "Yes, you will. You and Carol are the ones your daddy trained and he wouldn't want you shooting people. Now go on and get the first aid kit. I promise you can hurt him while you do it."

Beth smirked a little, "I will."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Merle groaned, it felt like the little bitch was digging straight through his ass cheek. Daryl sat next to the bed watching as Beth manhandled the wound. She smirked every time he jumped or made a noise. Daryl watched as she ran the needle and thread through again, "Ain't there no numbin' shit in that kit? I think I even brought it back on the last run."

Beth shook her head, "Sorry, didn't see any. Maybe the governor took it like he took my DADDY?"

Merle sighed, laying his head back down, "Ain't gonna win this one am I?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, ya done fucked up big this time."

Merle looked at Daryl, "I tried to stay away, tried to let ya have them. But I missed ya boy."

Daryl huffed, "Ain't missin' me, ya got pissed dumb scared and ya come back thinkin' the two of us would be able to sneak out of the state without him followin' us. Now ya done got people killed. The only reason my ass is sittin' here with ya is so she don't kill ya. She don't need no blood on her hands. Once she's done with your sorry ass, ya get the fuck out of here. Don't give two shits where ya go. But we're done, ain't no blood of mine."

Merle looked at him, "Boy! I'm your damn brother, that shit is for life."

Daryl shrugged, "You're my brother when it fits ya to be. Ain't fuckin' around no more Merle. This here's my damn family, ya want to be part then ya shut your fuckin' mouth and help, protect my wife and kid. That's what ya do. If I ever meant shit to ya."

Merle roared in pain as Beth slapped her hand down on his wound, "All done, not taking care of it again. If you get an infection, I hope it goes straight to your dick."

Merle rolled over a little flashing Beth his cock, he grinned, "Now sugar ya ain't wantin' to miss out on this."

Beth stalked over to the bed and took his cock into her hand. She moved up and down it slow and Daryl felt the need to vomit until Merle's face went purple, Beth was low in his face, "I don't give a shit who you think you are, but if you EVER flash me this again, I'll rip it off. We clear?"

Merle nodded, but that wasn't enough for Beth, she squeezed harder, "WE CLEAR?"

Merle nodded, spitting, "FUCK YEAH WE CLEAR."

Beth nodded dropping his cock, walking out of the room. Merle was curled up on himself, holding his throbbing, for not a good reason cock in his hand, "Shit baby brother I think I'm in love."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol was in the kitchen of the small house trying to put together something for all of them to eat when she noticed the marker ring was back. She huffed, damn him, he pushed her away, he broke her heart. She pushed passed a few of the kids and headed upstairs, she went through the medicine cabinet till she came up with nail polish remover. She got the marker ring off and went back to do dinner.

When everyone started pushing in for dinner, she handed out plates. Not really looking up as she did the task alone. Beth and Maggie had enough for the day and Michonne was taking watch, Carl and Glenn would've helped but they were both taking care of Beth and Maggie. So she was on her own. She handed a plate to the next person and a strong hand stopped her wrist. She looked at the familiar ring on his finger and huffed, looking up into his eyes, "You don't get to take it off and put it back on when it fits you. That's not what it's about and you're holding up the line."

Daryl turned her wrist over looking at the back of her hand he saw she took the ring off. He sighed, "Ya best sit and eat yourself. Ain't ate since this morning."

Carol pulled her hand from his, "I'm just fine, thank you."

Daryl nodded, moving along the line. Carol was almost done serving when Merle hobbled in, smirking at her, "Where's the little angel that usually gives out food?"

Carol made his plate, "Well let's see Merle, her father died today and some pervert tried to show her his dick. She's all full up on crazy for today. Maybe tomorrow, but I'd be careful she's gotten real good with her gun."

Merle frowned, taking his plate, "I liked ya better when ya wasn't fuckin' my brother."

Carol huffed, "I ain't fuckin' your brother. He's all yours."

Carol started around him with her plate and Merle grabbed her, "He ain't done with ya. Don't know why or what the fuck he sees in ya. Ya ain't nothin' to look at, but he seems to care about ya. Maybe your ex made ya a wild cat in bed huh?" Merle wiggled his eyebrows at her and she felt sick. Pulling away from him she stormed out onto the porch, handing Michonne her plate, she sat there, staring off into the night. She wasn't hungry anymore.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

That night Daryl took late watch, he walked the length of the porch, peaking into the front window from time to time. Carol was in the far corner sitting up asleep with the two little girls from Woodbury and Cody from Woodbury. He couldn't believe how things had played out in the last week. He sighed, looking toward the tree line, the governor could come up on them and they'd be dead.

Rick stepped out onto the porch; he walked over and stood next to Daryl, "She didn't eat tonight. Heard Merle in the hallway telling her shit. I think she's worse off than I thought."

Daryl sighed, "Fuckin' Merle. Ya want me to kill his ass, because I will."

Rick sighed, "I hate to say it, but he isn't going to let anything happen to you. I think that once we get to Kentucky we need to think if he should stay with us. He can help protect us till them. We need the man power."

Daryl nodded, "I'll try to make sure she eats tomorrow."

Rick slapped him on the back, "I can too. We just need to make sure she gets everything she needs right now is all."

Daryl nodded, "Thank ya for takin' care of her when I had my head in my ass."

Rick laughed, "Oh it's fine, anytime brother, but I think you're the one that is going to pay now. She's pissed, no she's ferocious. Good luck with that."

Daryl sighed as Rick went back inside, the next few days were going to be hell and he knew that, but he had to find a way to get her back at his side where she needed to be.

When he got off watch, he made his way through the clusters of bodies, picking up Cody he rested him in his lap, as Daryl pushed closer to Carol. In her sleep, she snuggled against him, the familiar scent almost calming even in her sleep. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the marker, redrawing the ring. Putting the marker back into his pocket, he took her hand and held it in his kissing her head softly, "I'm right here woman. Right here and I love ya."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

The next morning, they started packing up the vehicles getting themselves ready for the trip. Each of the three remaining kids, the two little girls and Cody were divided between the adults. Beth was just finishing packing up, when Rick came to her side, "Why don't you ride with me today? Daryl asked for Cody to ride with him and Carol and we're taking on Merle."

Beth rolled her eyes, "You know I want him dead?"

Rick chuckled, "I think we all want him dead. Just come on, I'll need your help."

Beth nodded, "Alright, but if Merle acts up I'm shooting him in the head this time."

Rick smiled, "That's a deal."

Carol had just finished up one last sweep of the house and removing her marker ring again, when Cody found her. "Miss Carol! "

Carol turned around swinging the boy up into her arms, "Hey buddy, what's going on?"

Cody smiled, "Mr. Daryl said I could ride with you two today."

Carol frowned, "Well I don't ride with Mr. Daryl anymore, I ride with Mr. Rick."

Daryl's voice startled her, "Rick has Merle and Beth with him. Wantin' to get us apart, so if he thinks I'm in danger he might save other people besides himself."

Carol nodded, "Well I can ride with Glenn and Maggie."

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, one of the girls and Michonne has the other. So it's you, me, and Cody here."

Carol sighed, "Alright."

Cody squealed in her arms, "YES! This is gonna be great!"

**-Till I Was Dead-**

After an hour on the road, Carol's stomach started twisting up, she groaned a little, putting her head between her knees. She could feel Cody's little hands on her back, "It's alright Miss Carol, we all get sick sometimes. That's what momma use to say."

Carol looked up at him, "You're momma was really smart."

Cody beamed with pride, "YUP!"

Carol felt another wave of nausea hit her; she kept her head down trying to breathe. Daryl flashed his lights and they pulled over. Rick, Glenn, and Merle going on defense, while Michonne started scouting around for any threats. Beth came back to the truck to help Daryl.

Carol didn't even make it to the tree line, as soon as the door opened, she got sick. Now she almost hanging from Daryl's arms as he banded an arm around her stomach holding her up as she threw up. Once she was done, she stood up. Beth handed her some water and she took small sips, her face too pale for Daryl's liking, "Did ya eat breakfast?"

Carol shook her head, "No, I knew I'd throw it up."

Daryl looked at Beth, "Could ya find her somethin'." Beth nodded heading for the truck. Daryl sighed, "Ya got to eat. Ya didn't eat last night and this kid of ours need to grow and have food Carol. I know shit is all fucked up right now, but I ain't lettin' nothin' happen to ya. So please, eat somethin' for the kid, if ya won't do it for me."

Carol nodded, a few tears falling from her eyes. Cody sat on the edge of the truck bench seat, "Miss Carol?"

Carol turned around, trying to give him a smile, "Are you alright?"

Carol nodded, "Just fine sweet pea, just fine. My stomach is just sick."

Cody nodded, "Alright, well you can let me rub it. Momma use to do that too."

Daryl smirked; the kid was just too damn cute for his own good, "Yeah kid, I think that would be just fine. Just fine."

After they got back into the truck, Daryl sat there watching Cody as he rubbed Carol's stomach, his little face twisted up in concentration. Carol was slowly eating some crackers that Beth found and sipping on water. At least she was with them, that was all that counted right now.

**Ok, not really a cliffhanger here….the whole Beth shots Merle thing was from Athlete Girl! LOL…just to add some humor! More still to come! I have lots to write and time on my hands today! **


	17. Game Changers: TISSUE WARNING

Chapter 17….Game Changers

**Well this chapter will be a GIANT game changer, it's gonna require a tissue warning. A BIG TISSUE WARNING! So you've been warned. I can just picture the hate mail now! But you love me! **

**TISSUE WARNING! DON'T KILL THE AUTHOR!**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

The governor was sick, Martinez knew that much. He knew the man was sick was he sat there watching him doze in the truck. His skin didn't look right anymore and his nails were starting to fall off along with his teeth. Cesar Martinez wasn't a stupid man, he knew when to hide and he knew when to run and this was one of those times when he needed to run. Run far away and never come back. He eased himself out of the truck, his eyes never leaving the governor. He took one look at the ten trucks of biters behind him and shook his head, when had his life come to this. When had he become the puppet of some madman? He turned and took off as fast as he could. Maybe he could save what was left of the prison group if he tried; if not they'd all die together in the morning.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl found Carol and Cody when his shift was over. He noticed that she had eaten dinner. That had made him happy, he was hovering and he knew it, but he didn't care. She was his to take care of and he damn well needed to start acting like it. Merle was grumbling in the corner not far from Beth, Rick had ordered that Merle help with the kids and he was not taking kindly to being on babysitting duty. Daryl chuckled, lying down next to Carol, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her hand up looking at it, she had taken off the ring again. He sighed, how did she keep doing that? He pulled out the marker and started redrawing the ring. He laid her hand down on her stomach, pulling her close to him. His arm went around Cody too, pulling the kid closer to them both.

Carol let a single tear fall down her cheek, she didn't want hope to start bubbling in her, but it did. She loved Daryl. Loved him with all her heart and he knew that. She closed her eyes and snuggled back into him, trying to ignore how good it felt laying there with him. If tonight was all she got then she'd take it. She loved him and nothing was going to change that.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Glenn and Rick were on watch when they saw a figure coming up toward the house. Glenn leaned into the house and yelled for everyone to get up. Rick trained his gun on the man running toward them, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Martinez was out of breath, "He's coming, he knows you're here and he's got ten trucks filled with walkers."

Merle and Daryl walked out onto the porch, Merle stepped forward, "MARTINEZ what the fuck man?"

Martinez shook his head, "Merle, he's sick man; there's something wrong with him. His finger nails and shit are falling off, it's like the only thing keeping him going is getting this group."

Merle sighed, running his hand over his face, "FUCK it's radiation poisionin' the fuckers already crazy and now this."

Rick sighed, "We need to move! Get everyone in the vehicles." Martinez stopped Rick, "You can't leave me here! I came to you, I warned you!"

Rick sighed, "There's an old truck in the back, keys are in it and it runs you and Merle take that one. COME ON MOVE PEOPLE!"

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl walked into the room that all of them had been sleeping and saw Carol getting everything gathered up. Cody was starting to cry, his little face twisting up, "I'm scared, Miss Carol."

Carol sighed, kissing his forehead, "It's alright baby, we're gonna be fine."

Daryl came over taking one of their bags and picking up Cody, "Come on kid we got ya. Carol, MOVE NOW!" Carol nodded, getting up she pulled the blankets off the floor and he grabbed her hand pulling her out the truck. He made sure she had a blanket for Cody and then he threw the rest of their stuff into the truck. They left only five minutes after Martinez had came up the porch steps; they didn't see the trucks sitting at the other end of the road.

The governor smirked, "Follow them. We'll make them all pay."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

They had been going for hours, the sun had come up and Cody was getting antsy there was only so much of in the truck that one little kid could take. Daryl sighed, "We'll stop and pull over. Get rid of your sick bag and give everyone a minute to regroup."

Carol nodded, it had been awful, she had started throwing up and hadn't stopped for an hour. She had taken to hiding a plastic bag in the glove compartment box for such moments and now she was glad she did. She hated that she felt like that.

When Daryl pulled the truck to a stop he sighed, getting out he motioned for Cody, "Come on kiddo, let's go."

Carol got out and started to head the opposite direction and Daryl shook his head, "Nope, come with us, ain't lettin' our little group here wander off."

Carol sighed, "Alright, but I got to go."

Daryl chuckled, "Ain't a big deal, you'll be fine."

Carol rolled her eyes and went into the woods with him. Daryl was chuckling as Cody peed on a tree, he sang every time he peed, "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout…."

Daryl turned around finishing up his own business, he laughed, "You almost done big man?"

Cody looked up at him and grinned, "I like to sing while I pee, it helps so Miss Carol don't hear me if I fart."

Carol came walking around the tree, laughing, "Oh my." She turned when she saw little boy butt, Cody pulled up his pants and rolled his eyes.

Daryl was having a hell of a time not laughing right along with Carol, and then the moans started. He looked around and saw at least twelve walkers coming for them. He looked at Carol there was no way they'd make the cars. He grabbed Cody throwing him into the tree, he looked at Carol, "Come on woman."

Carol shook her head, "NO! I can fight next to you!"

Daryl grabbed her, kissing her hard, "Get up in the fuckin' tree Dixon!" He all but shoved her up, turning he took down the first two walkers that came toward the tree. His heart was pounding as he worked through them. Carol was holding Cody above him as the little boy cried, no one was touching his family.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Merle was lounging by the old rusty truck that he and Martinez took when the moans started. He jumped into action with Martinez by his side taking down the walkers. Merle looked at him, "Where the fuck is he?"

Martinez shook his head, "I don't fuckin' know!"

Rick had started getting people into their vehicles, Beth ran over to Merle, "Rick said they're heading toward the border and we need to meet him there. We have to move."

Merle nodded, "GO and take Martinez, I ain't leavin' Daryl and them. Go ON! Get the hell out of here."

Merle was busy he missed the walker that came up behind him, Beth shoved him out of the way, the walker's teeth sinking into her arm. Beth screamed out, Merle cursed, throwing his bayonet into the thing's eye. Merle pushed Beth behind him, "DAMN IT GIRL! JUST FUCKIN' DAMN IT." He could feel tears welling in his eyes as he continued to fight the walkers. Martinez went to get the truck, Merle saw Daryl come running out of the woods with the boy in his arms, his hand wrapped around Carol's as they ran.

Merle pushed Beth into the truck; she was crying, "Leave me! I'll turn, just leave me."

Merle sighed, kissing her forehead, "Ain't happenin', just calm down, we'll figure this out."

Martinez gunned it and they took off behind Daryl and Carol. Merle looked over at him, "We got to get the governor away from the other's, find us a house or somethin' I got an idea."

Martinez nodded, knowing that whatever came, it had to be the end of this hell.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Martinez saw the house and pulled in front of Daryl, signaling to him that they needed to stop. When the truck stopped, Merle scooped up Beth heading into the house with her. Carol gasped, pulling Cody along behind her.

Merle lay Beth down on an old couch, "She got bit. Tell me there's somethin' we can do?"

Carol felt her forehead; the fever had already sunk in. Beth looked at her and smiled weakly, "It alright, I'm going to be with daddy and momma. Don't be sad for me. Tell Maggie I love her and she was the best big sister anyone could have."

Carol choked out a sob, "This can't be how it goes. We could try to cut off the arm."

Beth shook her head, "No, we both know the fever is already setting in. You need to get away from here. I'm alright, I'm at peace."

Daryl came in and shook his head, "Jesus what the hell happened?"

Merle was pacing back and forth, "Damn girl stepped between me and a fuckin' walker. It should've been me! NOT HER!"

Martinez was at the front door, watching as the governor's truck stopped at the end of the driveway, "Hey we got company!"

Daryl stood there watching the trucks, his head was swimming, he had to get Carol and Cody out there. He sighed, looking at Merle, "Any ideas?"

Merle nodded, "I got one, need to talk to the angel first."

Daryl nodded, watching as Merle went over and knelt next to Beth on the couch, "Angel, the governor is here, I got a plan but I need ya to be on board with this."

Beth smiled at him, touching his face, "You know you're handsome man Merle Dixon. Real handsome, if you'd just stop saying such nasty stuff, you'd be a real handsome man."

Merle chuckled, "Angel, we need to get the others out of here, get them safe. Be safe from this monster. Do ya think ya can do that?"

Beth nodded, "Whatever you think."

Merle gave her a warm smile and told her his plan.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol had cried, she had screamed but she was alone in this fight. She hated the plan, she had helped them get Beth to the basement, where Daryl and Merle were laying the C4 chargers Daryl had kept from their attack on Moutardier. Carol held her hand, tears slipping down her face, "I hate this."

Beth chuckled, "Me too. I really do, but there's no choice. I'm as good as dead already. This is for the best; let me go, let me take him down. I'll be at peace Carol; you know I won't live from the blast. My body hurts so bad, it's just better this way."

Carol put her head on Beth's shoulder, "I love you Beth Greene, you were the little sister I never had, you reminded me every day of what Sophia would've been like if she lived."

Beth choked back a sob, her hand going to Carol's face, "You take care of them, all of them. I know you'll be there for Maggie. She's not going to do well with daddy and me gone. But I know you can help her and love your family Carol. Love Daryl and the baby and all of them. Tell Jude about me."

Carol nodded, "I will sweetie, I'll tell my baby about you too. I'm so sorry."

Beth held her close to her, closing her eyes, "I'll miss you all."

Merle nudged Daryl, "Best get them out of here. I'll finish up here."

Daryl nodded, "Shit, I can't believe we're doin' this."

Merle nodded, staring at Beth, "Ya remember what granddaddy always said about a good men."

Daryl nodded, "Good men are ones that rise to the challenge."

Merle smiled pulling him to him, "Remember that, keep them close. I love ya little brother."

When Merle pulled away Daryl looked at him, "This ain't your fault."

Merle nodded, "I know, now get your family out of here. I'll be along soon."

Daryl nodded, he was halfway to Carol when something made him turn around, "Merle, for what it's worth, I think you're a good man, always be proud to call ya my brother and I love ya too."

Merle swallowed back his tears, "Alright enough of this pussy shit, get her the hell out of here."

Merle grabbed Martinez, whispering to him, "As soon as ya see them take the house, get them the fuck out of here. Ya pretend I'm with ya. Just fuckin' go."

Martinez's eyes went wide, "Man you can't."

Merle looked over at Beth, the girl was fading fast, "Yeah I do, she ain't goin' alone. Just get the fuck out of here."

Martinez nodded, "Do ya want me to tell him anything?"

Merle smirked, "Tell him I finally get it, that I rose to the challenge."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl pushed Carol and Cody into the truck, just as the first of the governor's men took the house. Martinez hung back watching to make sure that the governor himself went inside. They made sure there was a blood trail to the basement and they knew he would follow it.

Martinez jumped into his truck and sped past Daryl, who gunned it thinking that Merle had gotten out. He reached over and touched Cody's face, the little boy had loved Beth too and he was crying. Carol looked up at him and he took her hand and kissed it. The two sharing their grief silently, they had lost another to the madman they called governor.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Merle heard the sounds above them and he walked over sitting down next to Beth, pulling her close into his side. There were two stacks of C4 on either side of them and the detonator was in his hand. Beth looked up at him, "You have to go. They're here."

Merle smirked, "I know angel, ya think I'd let ya go alone? I'm a bastard, but I ain't lettin' a sweet thing like ya go off alone. I'm comin' with ya."

Beth sobbed, leaning into his chest, "I'm so scared."

Merle nodded, tightening his grip on her, "I know angel, just do me a favor when ya get up to heaven put a good word in for me. Maybe the big man upstairs will let me be your butler or some shit."

Beth giggled, her hands tightened around him, "Merle?"

Merle looked down at her as she looked up at him, "Will you kiss me when you do it?"

Merle nodded, the lump in his throat growing, "Yeah baby, I'll do that. If this had been different maybe ya and me would've had a few kids of our own."

Beth nodded, "That would've been nice. When I kiss you, I'll see them and you and me on the lake that Daryl talked about."

Merle nodded, tears rolling down his face now, "I'll be there angel, I'm right here." As his lips got closer to hers, he readied the switch. Once his tongue danced with hers, he heard the door to the basement open and the governor walked down the steps. Merle didn't break the kiss even when he felt the governor kick his boot. He deepened the kiss and pushed the button sending him and Beth to their peace.

**I'm a crying mess! Yup I just did that shit….never done that before killed my METH! I'm thinking I might take to my bed and eat ice cream for the rest of the night. **


	18. Fallout

Chapter 18…..Fall Out

**Well I'm in the bunker, hiding from Athlete Girl who might be on her way to kick my ass for killing Meth. I'm ready to kick my own ass, but it had to happen. I'm hiding out, made the video for the story and posted it to Youtube. It's under Reedus Renegades, Carol and Daryl: Till I Was Dead. So check it out. Now for my fifth and final update of the day.**

**Now have patience with our boy. He's going through a lot right now, not going the way you think though, but I've surprised you at every corner with this one. So hang on here we go.**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl slowed down the truck as the fire cloud grew bigger behind him. He flashed his lights at Martinez who pulled over, Carol and Cody were sobbing like wild and he knew it would only be with time that they would get over the lost of Beth. Daryl sighed, kissing Carol's hand, "I best check on Merle and Martinez, figure out where we're headin'."

Carol nodded, pulling Cody close to her and kissing his cheeks, "It's alright sweetie, it's going to be fine."

Daryl opened the door to Martinez and Merle's truck and he stood there, his chest started heaving, "Where is he?"

Martinez shook his head, "He said she couldn't do it alone, he didn't want her too. Told me to tell you he rose to the challenge." Martinez looked up at him slowly, "I'm really sorry man."

Daryl shook his head pulling away from the truck; he turned looking at the smoke that was now filling the air above where the house had once stood. He put his hands on his head, "No. No, this can't…..NO….NOOOOOOOO!"

Carol got out of the truck, running around to his side. Martinez was out of his, Carol looked up at him, "Where is Merle?"

Martinez just shook his head, "He wouldn't leave her alone. He's gone too."

Daryl didn't know what was going on, he had already been through this but this time it was worse. His brother had been nice to him, kind to him. Telling him to rise to the challenge and told him he loved him. Merle had told him he loved him. Daryl didn't even realize he was sobbing, he could kind of hear Carol whispering to him as she rocked him back and forth, but he couldn't stop crying. His brother loved him.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol had gotten him back into the truck, he was staring now, he hadn't even done much more than blink and breathe. Cody was curled up into his side; Daryl had his arm around him as the boy sucked his thumb and slept. Carol was driving following behind Martinez, who was now leading them to the border where they would have to tell Maggie about Beth. She sighed looking back at Daryl; she had no idea what to say to him. Nothing made the lost of Sophia go away and she knew nothing she said to him would help him deal with losing Merle. She heard what they had said to each other and knew that Merle saying he loved him was a big deal. She sighed looking back toward the road, hoping that God would show them some mercy finally. They had lost too much already.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol pulled up to the small gas station on the Tennessee border; she looked over at Daryl who sat up straight. He picked up Cody, the little boy groaned and Daryl kissed his cheek, making Carol's heart hurt, "Come on big man, let's go get ya inside."

Rick came out to meet them; he was smiling till he only saw the four of them, "What happened?"

Daryl walked right by him and headed inside with Cody. Carol wiped at her face, "Beth got bit saving Merle. The governor was coming; we led him to a small house. Merle had this plan; he wanted to blow the house, using Beth to set it off. She had a fever Rick; she never would've made it. She was turning. But Merle he stayed, didn't want her to die alone, they're both gone."

Rick felt tears coming to his own eyes as he pulled Carol into his arms, the woman sobbing. Just then they heard Maggie inside the gas station.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl walked over and laid Cody down, the others were starting to stir glad to see them. Daryl nodded to Glenn and crouched down in front of Maggie. He took her hands, "Beth got bit."

Maggie's eyes welled up, "OH GOD, where is she?"

Daryl took a deep breath looking down for a minute, his voice cracking, "She saved Merle, we led the governor back to this house, he's dead, very dead. The fever was already setting in." Maggie gasped her hand going over her mouth, Daryl went on, "She wanted to do this, wanted to help save us. Said she wasn't afraid. Merle wanted to blow the house, but he stayed with her, didn't want her to go alone. They're both …they're gone."

Maggie sobbed, throwing her arms around Daryl. He eased himself to the floor as the young woman fell apart, screaming and wailing like he had done out on the road. He held her while Glenn rubbed her back and told her that he was there for her. Daryl cried too, sharing his pain with Maggie, she knew how it felt to be the last one living in her family. A pain they shared now.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

He didn't sleep, he couldn't. His brother had loved him. That moment between him and Merle played out in his head, over and over again. They had to sedate Maggie, Carol did it, the woman was exhausted, he could tell. She had lain down next to Cody and the boy had burrowed his way into her side. Daryl knew that the boy was now part of them, part of the little family they were growing. So he sat next to them, Carol half in his lap as she slept. He brushed at her and Cody's hair trying to decide what to do. He'd talk to Maggie in the morning, he had to get his family safe and then maybe then they could go back, bury Merle and Beth. They had to try. Rise to the challenge baby brother, Merle had done that, it might have been his final act, but his brother had done just that.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl had been quiet, two days and Carol hardly got anything out of him. But at least he was functioning. Maggie was like a walker almost, Carol had sedated two more times when she got hysterical. Glenn was at a lost and Catherine the little girl they had taken on was a nervous wreck most the time with Maggie struggling.

The only person that Daryl did talk to was Cody. Cody spent a lot of his time, talking to Daryl. He asked him about all kinds of things. Carol thought maybe the little boy knew he was the only one that could reach Daryl. Carol knew how to handle him when he lashed out, but this was different, he was almost defeated as they made their way through Kentucky.

Cody was staring at Daryl's bow which was sitting on the dashboard, "DARYL?"

Daryl smirked a little looking down at the boy with the brown curly hair, "What kiddo?"

Cody pointed to the bow, "Can I learn how to use that?"

Daryl nodded, "As soon as your arms are long enough, yeah."

Carol huffed, smiling at them both, "He won't even show me how to use it."

Daryl smirked, "Cuz ya got those little chicken arms. Need man arms to make that thing work." Daryl made a muscle at Cody and Cody poked it making one of his own.

Cody smiled, "I'm almost there."

Daryl ruffled Cody's hair, "Almost kiddo, just keep eatin' what momma Carol gives ya and ya might get there quicker."

Carol reached behind Cody and took Daryl's hand, squeezing it. She searched his face as he looked back at her, he gave her a sad smile and he kissed her hand. Looking at it he realized that she still had the marker ring on, "Ya kept it this time."

Carol smiled, "Someone kept drawing it back on."

Daryl nodded, "Need to get ya a real one again. I'll do that soon. I promise."

Carol nodded, "I know Daryl, it's fine. I like this one just fine."

Cody smiled at them, "I like it when you are both happy!"

Carol smiled as Daryl dropped her hand; it was almost like Cody saying they were happy made Daryl feel guilty. He focused back on the road. Carol could see he was suffering with his own demons. She sighed; looking out the window, maybe getting to Moutardier would help.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Four days after losing Merle and Beth they pulled into the peninsula. Mike and Monica greeted them with Tyreese and Karen. Carol got out of the truck and ran to Karen, the two of them had become great friends, they embraced, "I thought you were heading to Canada!"

Karen pulled back smiling at her, "No, it was a trick, Rick didn't trust Merle, so he sent Tyreese a different way here. To throw off the governor, where are the others?"

Carol's eyes went to the ground, "We're all that's left."

Karen gasped. They all stood around talking, telling what had happened. Carol could see Daryl shift nervously on his feet, shifting Cody around in his arms. She walked over and took him, "I got him."

Daryl nodded, heading toward the truck to get their things. Carol hoped that she would be able to reach him.

Daryl saw Maggie watching him, he walked over to her, "How ya doin'?"

Maggie shrugged, "Glenn said he'd come with us. When can we leave?"

Daryl sighed, "As soon as I get Carol and Cody settled, I'll have Rick watch out for them. We'll finish this."

Maggie nodded, hugging Daryl, "We're family now, I'll be your sister, if you be my brother."

Daryl nodded, his voice cracking, "Yeah, I think we need that."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Mike gave out the housing assignments; it seemed that since they had been gone and Tyreese's group got there, they had done a lot. The semis were in place already making a temporary wall. Most of the peninsula had been cleaned up and Mike even had a few of the boats running.

Carol walked into their small cabin and sighed, it had one full size bed that sat up a few steps from a small kitchen. It was a lot like Brad's had been, but this one had a little dining area and a couch area. She made up the couch while Cody explored, "I really get to stay with you Momma Carol?"

Carol nodded, watching Daryl come in with more of their stuff, "Yup, you can stay with me and Daryl."

Cody eyed her for a minute, "Even when the baby comes?"

Carol looked at Daryl, who stepped up toward Cody, "If you want to stay with us kid, we make a pretty good team the three of us. A good family, if ya want."

Cody smiled, "Yes! I do! This is awesome!" Cody looked around, at the couch, "Can I get a real bed?"

Carol nodded, "I promise and I'll even ask Mike if we can find some super hero sheets for it."

Cody laughed, jumping up and down on the couch, "This is my room and that is you and daddy Daryl's room! I LOVE IT!"

Carol laughed, scooping him up, hugging him hard, "Why don't you go and get ready for bed! We get to sleep in tomorrow and then we'll go check out the lake!"

Cody bounced off the couch running toward the bathroom, "THE LAKE!"

Carol smiled looking at Daryl, "He's so happy here."

Daryl nodded, putting his bag on his shoulder, he looked into her eyes, "He is, you will be too, I promise. But I gotta go do somethin'."

Carol looked into his eyes and she knew what he was doing, "You're leaving. To go back."

Daryl nodded, "We're goin' to bury Merle and Beth. Probably try for Hershel too. We need this Carol. I already talked to Rick and Tyreese, if ya have any trouble they'll look out for ya. Stay around here, don't leave the peninsula."

Carol walked toward him, "Daryl, I can come, I can help."

Daryl shook his head; Carol was now standing with her hands on his chest, "Please Daryl."

Daryl sighed, putting his hands on hers, "No, ya need to be safe. Ya need to eat and take care of the kid, let it bake. Keep that ring on your finger, I'll be back woman." He kissed her quickly and left.

Carol stood there, tears rolling down her face. She wished she could reach him, help him through his pain. Maybe after he got back things would be better. Cody yelled from the bathroom for her and she turned walking toward him, she had to take care of the family she still had with her.

**REVIEW ME! **


	19. Wakes and Waiting

Chapter 19…..Wakes and Waiting

**Hope all of my sister here in the states are having a great Memorial Day:0) I know I have. Sending you the biggest hugs. Here we go!**

**The Cherokee legend that Daryl talks about is the real deal, or at least my summary of it. I hope you like this chapter, might need a few tissues. I promise, the good stuff is coming.**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Glenn pulled the car as close to the house as he could get. They had been pretty quiet the whole trip to the house where Merle and Beth had saved them all. Maggie made a soft whimpering noise as Glenn put the car in park. He reached over and grabbed her hand, giving her a sad smile, "If you want me and Daryl can go in."

Maggie shook her head, "No, it's better if we all go. I'll get the sheets."

Daryl pulled himself from the car and took one of the shovels that Glenn handed him. As they walked toward the house, they took down a few walkers, but nothing they couldn't handle. It looked like the blast took out a lot of the governor's little pets.

The house was mostly gone, just really one wall still stood, with the gaping hole in the Earth where the basement was. Daryl lowered himself down into the what use to be the basement. Glenn followed and the two of them helped Maggie down. Daryl looked around; it was unbelievable what the blast had done. There were bodies, of the governor's men, Glenn walked through stabbing them making sure they didn't have any surprises but they were dead.

Maggie and Daryl stood near the corner where Beth had been, some of the floor had fallen on covering her. Daryl took a deep breath and pulled the burnt floor away and he felt tears well up in his eyes. Maggie gasped and Daryl pulled her into his side, holding her until Glenn came over and took her.

There locked an eternal embrace was Merle and Beth, their bodies were black, but you could see that Merle and she had been kissing at the time he let the bomb go. Daryl fell to his knees, bowing his head. He had never known his brother to be so selfless and Daryl couldn't help but think that if it had been anyone else Merle might not have done it. He felt Maggie's hand on his shoulder and he reached up giving it a squeeze. "Daryl, are you alright?"

Daryl nodded, his voice cracking, "Let's bury 'hem together."

He stood up and looked at Maggie's tear stained face, she smiled a little, "I think they're together now, so it's only right that they be buried together."

They spent the next hour working on spreading out the sheets. Their bodies were so intertwined that there would've been no getting them apart as they laid them on the sheet. Maggie leaned down kissing Beth's forehead, stroking what was left of her hair, "You rest now sweet girl. Get things ready and take care of daddy, momma, and Merle. I'll come along when it's my time."

Daryl had to turn around, he couldn't watch, this was fucking killing him and he wished he had let Carol come with him. She'd be better at this.

They worked till dark, getting the bodies out of the basement. Daryl and Glenn dug the shallow grave while Maggie held the flash light and watched for walkers. The moon was high when they finally put them to rest.

Maggie sobbed, "Daddy loved the bible and he always had a verse for everything, but my favorite is John 14, it says, 'Do not let your hearts be troubled. Trust in God; trust also in Me. In my Father's house there are many rooms, I am going there to prepare a place for you.'" Maggie took a deep breath wiping at her eyes, "I think that's what Merle and Beth are doing right now, they're getting everything ready for us, making sure we have a good spot. I'm going to miss you Bethie, you were a great little sister."

Glenn held her tight as she fell apart, Daryl closed his eyes, "The Cherokee believe that when a man dies the Great Coyote leads him to the ladder to the heavens. There the man must climb alone up to the heavens to be with the Great Spirit." Daryl opened his eyes and looked at Maggie, his chin trembling a little, "But Merle, I just know he carried Beth on his back, not letting her even go that far. My brother was a lot of things, but he rose to the challenge and became the man I knew he was."

Maggie pulled away from Glenn and went to Daryl the two crying as they stood at the foot of their brother and sister's grave. Glenn sighed, watching them, knowing that none of them would forget that night.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol laughed as she walked along the beach of the lake. Cody was so full of life as he hopped into the little waves. He loved everything, almost nothing scared him and Carol couldn't help but love that about the boy. Mike and Tyreese had found her Spiderman sheets which she had put on his new big boy bed which was wedged next to the couch in the little sitting room.

Cody moved further down the beach and Carol followed along behind him, she didn't notice Martinez who came up next to her, "He sure likes it here."

Carol smiled, "He does, he's so happy. Only two days and you'd think the kid was born here."

Martinez laughed, "My boy was like that. He was always laughing, giggling like that."

Carol turned to look at him, "I'm sorry. I had a daughter, Sophia."

Martinez bit the inside of his cheek, "I had a daughter, Marisa and my son was Hector. They were ten and seven when this all started. I didn't get home in time, I was working for the city, you know street worker. I rushed home but the traffic was bad. When I got there…..well, they were gone. I buried them in the back yard under my wife Rosa's flower bed. I'm not proud of the things I've done since all of this, but I'm glad your group is giving me a chance."

Carol put her hand on his arm smiling at him, "We all need a second change, even me. Before all this was a punching bag for an asshole. Now I'm stronger, if I could stop crying that would be good. But it's the hormones."

Martinez's eyes went wide, "You and the hunter? A baby?"

Carol laughed nodding, "Not too many people know yet. Just waiting till he gets back."

Martinez nodded, laughing a little as Cody jumped into the water and fell coming up a soaking mess, "Well congrats there, a baby is always a blessing."

Carol smiled, "Thank you, they are."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Rick stood on the dock nearby watching as Martinez and Carol talked while Cody ran through the waves on the lake. He looked over at Carl who was fishing with him, the boy was watching them too, "Do you see what I see?"

Carl nodded, "He's been asking a lot of questions about Carol. Daryl's not gonna like that."

Rick sighed, "Yup, this is trouble coming and I don't know if I trust him or not."

Carl shrugged, "When's Daryl due back?"

Rick shook his head, "I don't know, a few days maybe."

Carl nodded, "Well maybe just tell him that Martinez has been spending time with her, I don't trust him either."

Rick focused on his fishing pole, but he knew in his heart that something was off about Martinez. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it seemed like he was up to something and Rick planned on finding out what it was.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

They slept that night in the car, exhausted from their task that day. At first morning light, Daryl was up; he wanted to find some kind of flowers to plant on the grave like he had Sophia's. He worked his way into the woods and came across a large patch of forget me nots. He nodded, a small smirk on his face, he used his knife to cut them from the ground.

When he got back, Glenn was already up, sitting on the hood of the car. He smirked at Daryl, "Are you really going to plant flowers on Merle Dixon's grave?"

Daryl snickered as he bend down planting the little handful of flowers, "Yup, figure he'll kick my ass when we meet up again. Besides somethin' tells me that Beth would like them and this way Maggie will be able to find the grave next year if she comes back to visit."

Glenn smiled, "That's nice, Maggie will like that, but Merle's still gonna kick your ass."

Daryl smiled, "Yeah, yeah he will."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol had been up in the bathroom vomiting and she was really starting to question if this baby was an alien. She had gotten Cody some breakfast and he was sitting at the table coloring in a coloring book. She couldn't hardly function until she got the morning sickness over for the day. She bent over the toilet again and heard Cody talking, but she was too busy throwing up to hear him. A few minutes later she felt a wet wash cloth on her neck, she smiled, "Thank you."

She turned her head figuring it was Monica or Michonne, but it was Martinez. He smiled at her, rubbing her back, "It's no problem. I remember Rosa being the same way. I'll have Cody help me find some crackers and I think that I was ginger ale at the café this morning. We can go down and get some if that's alright with you."

Carol smiled up at him, "Oh thank you so much. It was never this bad with Sophia, but I'm really going through it."

Martinez nodded, "Alright we'll be right back."

Carol sat there on the floor, hugging her knees. She closed her eyes, whispering into the empty cabin, "I miss you Daryl."

Martinez and Cody went into the café and Rick saw them right away. He got up from his own meal and walked toward them, "Something wrong with Carol?"

Martinez shrugged, "She's not feeling well this morning. I told her I'd bring Cody and we'd get her some ginger ale to settle her stomach."

Rick moved his hand, flicking the snap on his holster, he stepped toward Martinez, "You know she's married right?"

Martinez stepped closer too, "Yeah I know, I'm her friend giving her a hand while her 'husband' is gone. Seems to me that he should've been a little more worried about his 'wife' over going off to bury his brother. But that's just me; I would've taken her with me, seeing what kind of condition she has and all."

Rick growled, "You stay away from Carol and Daryl, they don't need any extra help screwing things up."

Martinez snickered, turning he grabbed the ginger ale, calling to Cody, "Come on buddy, let's get this back to momma Carol."

Cody smiled at Rick, "Uncle Rick, momma Carol was real sick this morning! It was so gross."

Rick gave him a tight lipped smile, "I bet it was buddy. You take real good care of her, daddy Daryl will be back soon."

Cody grabbed Martinez's hand, "It's alright Cesar is always around."

Martinez gave Rick the most evil smug smile he'd ever seen as he walked out of the café with Cody. Rick looked over at Michonne; the woman was standing there holding Judith, "I don't trust him."

Rick nodded, gritting his teeth, "I don't either."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl and Glenn pulled up outside the old bait shop. They saw walkers everywhere, Maggie was still asleep. Daryl sighed, "Stay in the car with her, I'm gonna go see if I can get to him."

Glenn nodded, "Yeah, I'll cover you."

Daryl got out the car and eased toward the bait shop. He was almost too where Hershel fell when he saw the drag marks. He followed them around the side of the bait shop and almost threw up. What was left wasn't much. He sighed, motioning to Glenn.

Glenn came over and he turned throwing up. Daryl patted him on the back, "Go get me a sheet and try not to wake her, she don't need to see this."

Glenn nodded, he returned a few minutes later and they wrapped up his body. Maggie was still sound asleep as they dug a small grave and put Hershel's body in the ground. Daryl sighed, "Best go get her now, ya alright?"

Glenn nodded, tears in his eyes, "He was like a father to me too. My dad died when I was little, so it was nice, you know….to have one for awhile."

Daryl nodded, "I know, go get her, we need to start back tonight."

Glenn sighed, "Yeah we do. I'll get her."

Daryl closed his eyes and thought about Carol, he had really missed her over the last few days. He wondered if Cody was driving her nuts yet. He just hoped she was safe and keeping her ass near Rick. He looked up at the sun, "I'm coming woman. I'm coming."

-**Till I Was Dead-**

Carol laughed as Caesar and Cody tried to shove more chips into their mouths. The day had been great. They had all gone off for their chores and school. Carol had been put in charge of the school, which she was grateful for. She could have Cody with her all day. Today the two of them went through the books and cleaned the small cabin they would be using. She was excited, it made her think of her days before the world ended and she taught second grade, before Ed.

Then that night on their way home they had run into Caesar as he made his way to his cabin. Carol liked the man, he had really came through for them and she thought that he and Daryl could be good friends. She knew that Rick was worried that Daryl might think there was something going on between them, but she knew in her heart that there was only one man for her and that was Daryl. She also knew that Martinez had been eyeing one of the women that had been left over from Pastor Leon. So she wasn't worried, he was just their friend.

So she and Cody had asked him over for dinner, which he accepted and now after eating way too much the two boys were having a chip eating contest. Cody spit his mouth full out and Caesar laughed, "I got ya little one, next time."

Cody yawned and Carol smiled, "Well we need to get you to bed little man."

Cody groaned, "Can Caesar put me to bed and read me a story?"

Carol looked at Caesar, "Do you mind? If you don't I'll run and take one of those famous Moutardier cold showers."

Martinez smiled, "Nah, I don't have anything better to do. You go on, I got this. Right buddy what do you want to read?"

Cody fell asleep before the end of the book and Martinez smiled. He eased himself up the two steps that led to Carol's bedroom and bathroom. He moved slowly opening the door, he cracked it just enough. Looking into the mirror he could see her, the shape of her body as she washed herself. Martinez felt himself go hard; Daryl Dixon didn't know how good he had it. Cesar Martinez was tired of being alone and he knew that he was the better man for Carol and Cody. He just had to make her see that. He grinned as she stepped under the spray and soaped herself, her tits bouncing a little as she did.

When Carol got out of the shower, he had cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes. He smiled at her, "The little man went right out. I figured I'd clean up and wait to say good night. Make sure you get some rest. I'll be by in the morning to check on you."

Carol smiled, pulling her sweater around her, "Thank you Caesar, have a good night."

He nodded, "You too Carol. You too."

Carol closed the door behind him and went to check Cody before she got into bed. As she checked the doors and the windows she smiled to herself. Maybe tomorrow she'd help Cody crave a little sign for their cabin that said Dixon on it. After all they were finally home.

**Ok, loves, REVIEW ME! **


	20. Homecoming

Chapter 20…..Homecoming

**Martinez is a creeper, but not like a scary take Carol kind of creeper, just that guy we all know that is attracted to a woman because she's taken! There is a new bad guy on the horizon, but not yet. This is just someone that Daryl can toy with….LOL…Lauren girl, I loved that idea! I'm adding it in this chapter! **

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl walked up and down the aisle of the Wal Mart they had bulldozed into. There had been walkers crawling everywhere, but the three of them had made it inside. Maggie and Glenn headed off to grab a few things for themselves and Daryl made his way to the jewelry department. He went through all the rings, but he kept coming back to a simple princess cut ring with a simple silver band. He picked it up and felt Maggie's hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, "Do ya think it'll fit?"

Maggie smiled slipping it on her finger, she smiled, "Yes, Carol's fingers are a little smaller than mine, but with her gaining weight I think she'll be glad for it being a little bigger."

Daryl nodded, taking the ring from her, he slipped it into his pocket, "Thank ya, need two more quick things and then I'm ready."

Maggie nodded, "We'll be waiting. Take your time."

Daryl headed toward the toy department. He knew what he was looking for; he stopped and smirked, just picturing the look on Cody's face. Then he picked up one more thing for Carol and he headed out. Glenn smirked at him, "That's what we stopped for?"

Daryl shrugged, "Someday when ya got a kid at home you'll figure out ya don't go away and not take them somethin' back."

Maggie slapped at Glenn's chest, "Leave him alone. Come on if we hurry we'll get back before dinner."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol and Cody were putting the finishing touches on the school cabin. Cody was drawing on the chalkboard that Rick and Tyreese had hung for Carol that morning. She was sitting at the big table with her books in front of her, trying to figure out where everyone should start. She heard the door open and she looked up, her breath catching. There was Daryl. She didn't know what to do, if she should rush to him, or stay put. Her chest heaved a little as she stood up; she smiled at him, "Welcome home."

Daryl thought that nothing looked better than seeing her; it felt like he hadn't seen her in months, instead of days. He smiled at her as she stood up, she looked different, happy. There was nothing he loved more than just seeing her happy. Cody squealed and launched himself at Daryl, "DADDY DARYL!"

Daryl laughed as he picked him up, hugging the boy as he walked toward Carol. She came around the table and waited, till his arm was around her, he pulled her close, kissing her lips quickly, "Damn I missed ya both."

Carol kissed his jaw near the scruff, leaning her head against his chest, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of his scent, "I missed you, we missed you."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Are you two gonna kiss all day? Or can we go home and have dinner?"

Daryl chuckled, the rumble sending shivers up Carol's spine, "Yup, come on kid." Daryl looked at Carol, brushing a few strains away from her eyes, "If the teacher can leave?"

Carol smiled, "Yes, we were done for the day. Let me closed everything up and we'll go."

They walked toward their cabin, the two of them holding Cody's hands and swinging him as they walked. They rounded the corner to the cabin when Martinez stood up from where he had been fixing the hot water on the place. His smile dropped as soon as he saw Daryl, he wiped off his hands, "Hey Carol, Cody buddy, ….Daryl."

Daryl eyed the man, "Martinez, what's goin' on here?"

Carol smiled, "Well Cesar has been helping me get the cabin in working order. He's been a god send."

Daryl looked at him, glaring at him, "Pfft, I bet he has. Why don't ya and Cody go on in and I'll be right there. I got presents for both of ya."

Cody squealed, hugging Martinez's legs, "See ya later C-Man."

Cesar smirked at him, crouching down he hugged Cody, grinning at Daryl as he did, "See ya later C-boy, go help your momma, now."

Once Carol and Cody were inside, Daryl stepped toward Martinez. He had already heard from Rick that Martinez was getting a little too cozy and Daryl was going to make sure he knew that wasn't fucking going to happen, "So ya had fun bein' me for a few days? Cuz I'm back now and we don't need your help. I can take care of my family just fine."

Martinez smirked, "Got a real fine family there Dixon, shame ya leave them on their own so much. Nobody started even checking on them until they thought I was hitting on Carol. Mmmmm…Carol….now how did a piece of shit redneck like you end up with her?"

Daryl's fist balled, this fucker was really pushing all his damn buttons and Daryl was a smart man, he knew that Martinez was goading him into a fight. He smirked, stepping in closer, "You know what? I get to run my redneck piece of shit hands all over that. Ya know what inside her, that's my kid, my cock did that. So ya just go on say what ya want but that woman is MINE, my WIFE, not yours. Where's your wife at Martinez? Oh sorry I forgot."

Daryl walked around him, shoving into his shoulder. He smirked as he shut the door. Carol turned around from the sink where her and Cody were standing getting dinner ready, she smiled, "Isn't Cesar joining us? I figured he would so I could thank him for his help."

Daryl smiled, going over wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck, "Nope, he had shit to do, but I made sure I thanked him."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

After dinner, Daryl ran over to the car and got the two gifts for Cody and Carol. When he got back Cody was fresh from his bath and the little boy was bouncing on the balls of his feet, "What did you bring me?"

Daryl chuckled, pulling the gift from behind his back. Cody's face lit up, "It's a…..I can't believe it! You got me a crossbow!"

Daryl handed him the nerf crossbow and the little boy squealed running around the cabin with it, "YOU HAVE TO OPEN IT! GET IT OUT! Please Daryl! Please daddy Daryl!"

Daryl laughed, sitting down next to him on the floor; he got his knife out and started cutting it from the box. Carol came out of the bathroom and smiled at him, "What is going on in here?"

Cody ran to her, hugging her legs, talking fast, "Daddy Daryl brought me a crossbow; I can go out and be just like him, can you get me a leather vest like his? How about I go hunting and I can get us a deer! Oh man this is great!"

Daryl chuckled, "You have to wait on the huntin' buddy, but I'll take ya out tomorrow and show ya how to use it."

Cody ran over to his bed with his crossbow in his hands and the little foam arrows, his face still beaming, "Can you make me a holder like Daddy Daryl's for my arrows? Huh, momma Carol?"

Carol smiled, sitting down with him, "Yes, if you sleep good tonight, I promise!" She kissed the top of his head and looked over at Daryl who pulled something out of his bag. "What do you have there Dixon?"

Daryl blushed, walking up to her, he pulled out a little brown teddy bear, "Well I brought him somethin' I thought the peanut needed somethin' too."

Carol took the bear from him, her eyes tearing up, her hand tracing a light pattern over the bear, "Thank you, I love it." She stood up and kissed him, this time he didn't care that Cody was there, he kissed her back, his tongue flicking out against hers. He went rock hard and he knew that he needed to stop. It had been way to long and he needed her, he needed to be with her, help soothe his grief and reconnect with her.

He pulled away, smirking, "Later." He whispered. She nodded, smiling at him.

He read Cody two books and the boy finally fell asleep cuddled up with his crossbow. Daryl walked up the two steps to the bedroom, he smirked when he saw the teddy bear sitting on the table next to Carol's side. He could hear her in the shower and he grabbed some clean clothes.

He slipped into the bathroom after he made sure lock up the cabin. He stripped down, putting her rings on his pinky finger; he slipped into the shower behind her. She turned smiling at him, her hands going to his chest, "Hey."

He smirked, running his hand down her face, down her neck, "Hey."

Carol pushed herself up against him, "I missed you."

Daryl blushed, his erection was folded against her stomach, "I missed ya too."

Carol leaned up, "I love you, is there anything you need? Is there anything I can do?"

Daryl shook his head, "No, I just need ya, if that's alright?"

Carol nodded, leaning in she brushed her lips against his, he tightened his arm around her. Daryl pushed them underneath the hot spray of water, backing her into the wall. He smirked as his tongue hit hers; kissing her like he'd never kissed her before. His hands ran down to her hips, he grinded against her, one of his hands moved up to her breast. He pulled away they were both breathless, "Jesus, your tits…"

He blushed at what he said, "M'sorry."

Carol chuckled, "Are they bigger?"

He nodded, his head, his hands now kneading at both of them, "Fuckin' hell, might have to keep ya knocked up." She playfully slapped at him as he brought his lips to her nipple. She moaned throwing her head back as his other hand went to her wet slit. She moaned as his fingers found their target, working the small bud. She closed her eyes and leaned back letting the water wash over her as he moved his fingers inside her.

He could feel her building and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, he needed to feel her around him. Almost as if she could read his mind, she grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand out; she looked at him, licking her essence from them. Then she kissed him. The taste of her on her own tongue had him dripping with anticipation.

She jumped up a little wrapping her legs around him, he slid into her and they both groaned as he pushed her hard against the wall, their bodies were intertwined, their hearts beating together. He moaned into her neck as she pulsed around him. He pulled back still inside her, he used his mouth to get the rings off his pinky. She watched as he took her hand and slid them on, he looked into her face, "Carol, I love ya and I'm sorry I was a dick head, but I fuckin' love ya and I'm glad you're all mine."

Carol felt a tear slip from her eye as she crushed her lips to his, their hands linking together, their rings fitting together perfectly as he started to pound into her, taking her to their peak. When she clenched down around him, he came with a roar, burying his head into her neck, he bit down, marking her. He really couldn't help himself. This way Martinez would see it every time the fucker looked at her. He had come home.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

They laid in bed afterward, his arm around her, she snuggled into his chest, looking at her rings, "Was the trip alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, we found them, they were holdin' each other. He did right by her, takin' care of her. I think the dumb ass might have had feelings for her. We took care of Hershel too, the trip went fine."

Carol looked up at him, "Are you alright?"

Daryl nodded, his eyes were sad, but he gave her a tight lipped smile, "I'm alright, I got ya don't I?"

Carol nodded, kissing him softly, "You do."

When she lay her head back down on his chest, he played with her hair, she fell asleep before he did, but he didn't mind. From their bed he could see Cody in his bed, his family was safe and that was all he cared about for now. He figured tomorrow he would start rising to the challenge, being the man that his brother had fought so hard not to be, but had been in the end.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

After working most of the day with Rick on getting some of the boats to work, Daryl walked toward the school. The peninsula had about twelve kids and he knew that Carol was beside herself with the thought of teaching again. He didn't even know that she had taught before she met Ed, so he was excited for her. He got there a little early and he sat out on the front steps, working on a new arrow. Martinez walked by and glared at him. Daryl smirked, starting to crave into the arrow.

Cody was one of the first kids outside; he bounced down the stairs, sitting down hard next to Daryl. "What'cha doin'?"

Daryl chuckled, "Carvin' somethin'. What'd ya learn today?"

Cody's chest puffed up, "I'm workin' on my ABC's momma said I'm doin' great!"

Daryl snickered, seeing Martinez out of the corner of his eye, "Oh really, well read to me what that says so far."

Cody looked at the arrow and his little face twisted up in concentration, "M – A – R – T….What's that spell?"

Daryl looked up Martinez, patting Cody on the back, "Oh nothing buddy, just wanted to write the person's name on this one. So when the arrow goes in his ass, everyone will know I meant it."

Cody laughed, "Well that would hurt! You'd need a big band aid for that!"

Daryl laughed, picking up Cody, "Yup, that would hurt. Let's go get your momma."

As Daryl closed the door to the school, he saw Martinez glare at him openly. Yup that mother fucker was gonna be a problem, lucky for Daryl he had a lot of arrows.

**REVIEW ME! I gave you the fluff, you needed it, I needed it! **


	21. Family Routine

Chapter 21…..Family Routine

**Well you all seemed to love Lauren's idea about the arrows. I couldn't help having Cody help out on that one. Well we will see the story start to pick up for the next story arch! Hope you are ready for it. Oh Martinez will play into this chapter; this one is just starting to set things up. Thanks for sticking in there with me for twenty one chapters so far, I'm really trying to go a different way with this one! Hugs y'all!**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl wasn't sure about this at all. He looked over at his six month pregnant wife and groaned, she was already out in the water standing there with her hands on her baby bump, "Come on, it's just the two of us. It's not as bad as you think."

Daryl rolled his eyes, taking off his shirt he walked into the water in the board shorts she had found. His eyes went to her red swim suit as she got closer, even pregnant she was fucking beautiful, she walked over and put her arms around his neck, "How is this? We're just standing here."

Daryl took a deep breath, "It's fine, just fine. Still don't know why I gotta know how to do this."

Carol groaned, "Because if something happened we live on a peninsula and there is only one way out on land. I want to make sure that you'll be fine and I don't have to worry about you."

Daryl sighed, "Alright. Now what?"

Carol smirked, "Now we'll walk out a little bit and then we'll work on the floating thing."

She slowly walked him out into the lake until he was chest deep. She could see tiny beads of sweat rolling down his face; his hands were clamped around hers like she might let him go. She smiled sweetly at him, "Ok, now what you do is lay back in the water like it's a bed, you have to keep calm and pretend there is a string pulling her belly button up toward the sun. Like this."

She let go of his hand and lay back in the water. He snickered at her belly sticking out of the water. She stood up and glared at him, "No making fun of the peanut, you put it there."

Daryl nodded, "Ok, great lesson, let's go back…"

He turned to get out of the water, but she snaked her hand out and grabbed his wrist, "Oh NO Dixon come on, let's do this."

Daryl sighed, "So I just fall back?"

Carol shook her head, "No, you lean back. I've got you."

Daryl leaned back, felling her scoop his legs out so they were lying in front of him. Then her other arm went his back, like she was holding him. She smiled down at him, kissing his lips softly, "You're doing great. Keep it up. I'm just going to let go a little. But I'm right here."

Daryl nodded, felling her let go of him, he felt like he might sink but he righted himself and then he smiled at her, "I did it."

Carol nodded, "You did it. Now let's get you treading water."

She pulled him further out into the water and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him softly. She started almost pulling him to the deeper part of the lake, but he didn't notice because she distracting him with her mouth. She moved down his neck and he opened his eyes looking around, his body tensing against hers, "We're in trouble!"

Carol shook her head, she pulled away from him and he hovered there, his arms and legs making him tread. Carol smirked, "Looks like you know how to swim to me. Now kick your feet toward me, using your arms to scoop the water and push it away from you. And come to me. If you do I'll give you a treat."

Daryl snorted, "Yeah better be a real good treat!"

Carol laughed as she moved further away, "Come on and KEEP YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE WATER!"

Daryl nodded, kicking his legs he felt fear for a second, but he righted himself and he found himself moving across the water. It wasn't pretty, but damn he could do it if he needed too. He could teach Cody and the new baby and if there was something that made them leave, he could get across the lake with his family without fear. When he touched Carol's hand, she pulled him into her, kissing him softly, "You did great."

Daryl smirked, "Where's my treat?"

Carol sighed, "Let's go lover boy, I'll give you your treat before our boy comes back from Rick's."

Daryl smirked the whole way back to the beach, as he swam next to her. When they got out of the water, he playfully nipped at her shoulder, "Come on woman times a wastin' that kid of yours seemed to always know when to cock block me."

Carol giggled; having Cody was wonderful the little boy was so damn good and sweet. But he was getting in the way of their alone time. They had started taking showers together, so they could be alone but he figured out how to pick the lock and come in anyway. Carol put her arm around him, "Come on daddy, let's get home before he does!"

Daryl smirked, "Ya gonna call me daddy later?"

Carol blushed shaking her head as he kissed her neck, if he kept this up they would never make it to the cabin.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

The three men stood there their binoculars trained on the lake, so many people were moving around down there. The oldest of the three spat chewing tobacco on the ground, "Well Silas?"

Silas looked up his two brothers, "Looks like a lot of cattle down there. Be stacked up for the winter if we work this out right. Ya two boys just follow my lead and we'll figure out a way to make this work. That couple there looked good, man's got muscle on him, make for good steak."

The two men nodded heading back into the cover of the trees. They'd be harvesting their own kind of prey soon.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl sat and watched as Cody came tearing out of the bathroom. The damn kid had energy for miles; he had on those god awful hulk pjs that Maggie had found him on a run. He smirked, "Ya want me to read to ya?"

Cody's head snapped up, a grin spreading across his face, "YES PLEASE….can we read the incredible Hulk tonight?"

Daryl nodded; Glenn had been spoiling the kid with stacks of old comic books. Maggie and Glenn had gotten really close to them and he loved the fact that the little resort was really shaping up for their group. Rick and Michonne were together a lot, which the original group had noticed. Tyreese and Karen had gotten married when they had all settled in, having Rick marry them. Carol had cried into his shoulder and he had sighed, wrapping his arm around her, damn woman cried about everything, she was happy she cried, she was mad she cried, hell she even cried sometimes when she came. He had to admit those were his favorite crys.

Cody stood there shaking his leg, book in hand, "Come on daddy Daryl, let's go before momma Carol comes out and sees it's shower time for you."

Daryl snickered; she did owe him shower time. Cody had gotten there just as they were undressing, so she had kissed his lips and said rain check. He was planning on asking Mike and Rick if they could trade up for a larger cabin. Since their family was growing.

He settled down on the bed next to Cody and started to read. Awhile later, Carol came out and kissed Cody, telling him good night and letting Daryl know that it was shower time.

He told Cody good night and tucked the kid in doing a sweep of the cabin and locking up the doors and windows. As he turned off the light in the kitchen he saw a small fire glowing from the other side of the lake. He stared at it for awhile, till he heard Carol come up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, "What's taking so long? I'm ready." She kissed down his arm and cupped his ass cheek.

He looked over at her raising an eyebrow, "Damn woman, get your ass in there and get naked." He smirked as she took off toward the bathroom. He looked back over across the lake and the fire was gone. He shook his head, must have been a reflection, he thought to himself. He stalked up the few stairs that led to their bedroom and took off his shirt, kicking open the bathroom door, "I'm COMING WOMAN!"

He heard her squeal and he chuckled, kicking the door shut behind him. As he stepped into the hot spray behind her, he knew his life was as good as it got.

**Ok, this one was short, but I'm still battling the sickness! UGH…hugs you guys! REVIEW ME!**


	22. Taken

Chapter 22…Taken

**Well here goes another chapter where I'm going totally off my own beaten path….ugh…tissue warning may be in effect and it's gonna be a little yucky at the end….just disturbing…be ready.**

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol and Daryl walked hand and hand behind Cody as he made his way into the woods. Daryl had promised him if he did really well in school that week, he'd take him out and start teaching him how to hunt, well as much as you can with a six year old. Carol squeezed his hand, "You best get over there before he finds a skunk."

Daryl chuckled, kissing her softly, he helped her over to a fallen tree so she could sit down, her eight month pregnant belly looking huge that morning, but he wasn't going to tell her that. She smiled at him as he made his way toward Cody who was now scanning the trees for any sign of squirrel. Daryl pulled him close, "First thing is ya keep your eyes moving, from up to down, with walkers out there ya gotta make sure ya keep your eyes peeled."

Cody snickered, "You can't peel your eyes silly!"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "No, I guess ya can't, but ya can pay attention. Ok, now close your eyes and listen, tell me what you hear."

Cody closed his eyes hard and stood there really still. Daryl was just getting ready to ask him what he heard when he heard Carol scream. Daryl stood up and looked behind him, she wasn't sitting on the log anymore, he grabbed Cody's hand and started toward the log, when he got to the small clearing, she was on her knees with a rifle pointed to the back of her head. The three men looked up at him and smiled, "Well look at this, it's the steak man."

Daryl flicked his eyes toward Carol, one of the men was pulling up the back of her shirt, running his hands down her back, "Oh man, she's real tender here. Make good roasts."

The tallest of the men slapped him on the back of the head, "Don't want one that's heavy with child. Leave her to go and then she repopulates."

The one that was smallest squealed, "OH Silas can we keep the baby? I always wanted one! Heard they make a good roast!"

Silas chuckled, "NO, you want to take them when they're bigger." Silas walked toward Daryl, he had Cody shoved behind him and his crossbow up, "Now this one, he's all muscle makes for the best steak. Go along with that dark meat we caught this morning."

Daryl gripped the trigger on his bow, "Ya best be lettin' them go."

Silas chuckled, "Oh we don't want them boy, we want you."

Carol cried out, "DARYL RUN!"

Daryl shook his head, "I'll come with ya peacefully if ya let them go."

Carol shook her head, "NO! YOU GET CODY OUT OF HERE!"

Silas smirked, "So if we let them go, you'll just come, no fight?"

Daryl gave him a curt nod, his eyes fixed on his wife, who was eight months pregnant with his child. His other child, though not his by blood, but still his was whimpering into the backs of his legs, he wasn't losing them. He couldn't.

Silas nodded, "Alright, get her on her feet. Now missy you start walking with the kid there and don't turn around ya hear, or Bruce over there will shot ya both."

Bruce pulled Carol to her feet; she couldn't believe this was happening. She swallowed hard as they took her over to get Cody. The boy whimpered, holding onto Daryl, "NO DADDY! I want daddy!"

Daryl picked him up one handed, his bow still trained on the men, he kissed Cody's head, "Ya get your momma back to the camp alright and go get Uncle Rick. Ya do that for me?"

Cody nodded, tears running down his face, "Yes."

Daryl's chin trembled, "Be a good boy and take care of ya momma and the baby for me."

Cody nodded, kissing Daryl's cheek, "Be safe daddy."

Carol choked out a sob as Daryl handed her Cody, he kissed her hard, "Remember ya got promises we made to each other. Ya best keep them. But ya have to take care of the kids first. Ya got me?"

Carol nodded, "I love you."

Daryl nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek, "I love ya too. Now go."

Carol sobbed as she took Cody and turned her back starting to walk fast away from them. Daryl stood there, his chest heaving, he had done what he could; he had given them a chance to get the fuck away. When Carol and Cody disappeared from sight, he pulled the trigger taking down the one named Bruce, then his world went black.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Carol and Cody ran as fast as they could, when they hit the cabins, she ran into the center of town, ringing the warning bell that Rick and Daryl had put up for walkers. People started flooding the center of town. Carol collapsed, blood and water running down her legs. Rick slid to her, "JESUS CAROL!"

Carol sobbed, her breaths labored from the contractions, "Three men in the woods, they took Daryl. I think….I think they're going to kill him."

Karen looked around, "Has anyone seen Tyreese? Where is Tyreese?"

Rick looked around him, they were under attack and it wasn't walkers, but human, fucking humans. He handed off Carol to Maggie and Karen. Rick called all able body men into the café, everyone was talking over each other, when Rick stood up on one of the table and whistled, "HEY! Now we need search parties! Now Mike can track and he has volunteered to take one group, but I need another tracker for my team."

Martinez sighed, pushing away from the wall, "Fuck it, I can track."

Rick stared at him, "You sure you want to do this?"

Martinez nodded, "I like Carol and Cody, they're my friends, if getting that dumbass back will make her happy then I'm in."

Rick nodded, "Alright, divide up, we meet back here by nightfall unless you find something. Then send back one of your men to report in. Let's move we got two men out there with these people." 

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Maggie and Karen were struggling to get Carol to calm down. Carl had taken Cody and watching him as the women worked to save Carol and the baby. Maggie was looking at her cervix, "The placenta is deliverin' first. Carol I need ya to push. Just push."

Carol screamed, "Daryl was supposed to be here! This can't be happening!"

Maggie steeled herself as she pulled the placenta out, "Now Carol you need to push as hard as you can, we have to get this little one out NOW!"

Carol nodded, looking up at the ceiling, "It's too early dear God, please don't take this one from me. Please Lord if you are still up there, let this baby be fine and let it's daddy come home. Please, I can't take anymore loss."

Maggie squeezed her hand, "PUSH CAROL!" Carol screamed as she pushed, still praying as she did.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl started coming around, his head was back and he looked up to see his hands were tied to a meat hook. He looked around and saw Tyreese was hanging off two, the big man's eyes were open, "Jesus, I thought they'd already killed you."

Daryl looked around it looked like they were in some kind of meat processing plant. "Where the fuck are we?"

Tyreese shook his head, "I don't know. I went out this morning to fish and woke up here. How about you?"

Daryl was trying to pull himself up to get his hands free, but it felt like one of his shoulders was dislocated; he groaned trying to pull up. Tyreese shook his head, "They dislocated your shoulder before they hung you up. They did the same to me."

Daryl shook his head, "They came up on Carol in woods. We were taking Cody for his first huntin' lesson. I told them I'd come with if they let them go."

Tyreese closed his eyes, "Jesus Christ what are we going to do?"

Daryl looked at him, "We're gonna get the fuck out of here."

Before Tyreese could say anything two men came in, they weren't the ones from the woods. They were dragging the body of the one that Daryl took down. They threw him up onto a big table. One of the men who had fewer teeth than brain cells walked over looking at Daryl and Tyreese, "Wow, these are so good ones."

The other man snickered, "Yup, gonna freeze up just fine. Just fine. Now come on and help me cut up Bruce."

The other man patted Daryl's cheek, "Gonna get a sneak peak at what we do."

Daryl and Tyreese watched as they undressed and the man and started hacking away at him. Tyreese and Daryl both had to turn their heads. Daryl closed his eyes hoping that Carol and Cody were safe. He had to get back to them.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Maggie handed off the little baby girl to Karen, "Clean her up and make sure her air way is open. CAROL! CAROL! I need ya to open your eyes honey! Come on."

Maggie looked down at her arms, she was elbow deep in blood and Carol had passed out almost as soon as the baby came. She closed her eyes, "Daddy help me do the right thing here. Please…"

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Martinez lead the group down a small industrial roadway, "I think they're in one of these places."

Rick looked around, "Jesus how do we know which one?"

Glenn nodded toward movement in the back of one of the building, "What about that one?"

Rick nodded, "Everyone stay together, don't get separated."

As Rick advanced toward the building he prayed that they were on time. He knew the pact that Daryl and Carol had and he wasn't going to be the one to tell either that the other was gone.

The men crept around the back in time to hear Tyreese's screams fill the air, they went in full blast, gun rose, killing anyone that wasn't one of their own. As they made their way into the meat processing plant, Rick felt sick, there laying on a table with his legs gone was Tyreese, Daryl was crying and kicking from the meat hook that he was hung from, "TWO OF THEM WENT THAT WAY!"

Rick nodded, advancing in the direction that Daryl had said, he had four of the men from Woodbury behind him and Glenn.

Martinez came over lifting him up he pulled Daryl down from the meat hook. Daryl pushed passed him and went to Tyreese, "Ty, ya still with me man?"

Tyreese opened his eyes and looked up at Daryl, "Tell Karen I love her, I ain't gonna make it man. Ya got to do it."

Daryl shook his head, "Come on now, we're gonna get ya back to camp and you'll be just fine."

Tyreese smiled at him, "It's ok, I get to see my daughter again." Tyreese looked over at Martinez and nodded.

Martinez stepped up and fired a single shot into Tyreese's head, ending his suffering. Daryl shook his head, his body trembling. Martinez grabbed him around the waist and sat him down, untying his hands, he slapped at Daryl's face, "You better wake the fuck up, I'm going to pop your shoulder in and then we're getting back to Carol. She's having the baby you dumbass and you're going to pull yourself together and deal. RIGHT?"

Daryl looked up at him, "She's havin' the baby?"

**I know I know, Daryl needed saving, I never do that! Carol had a little girl! But what will I name her? Now they have a matching set….a boy and a girl. I killed Tyreese dead by cannibals….I have issues….Ok, REVIEW ME! **


	23. Best of the World

Chapter 23….Best of the World

**Well this little story has come to a close! I'm getting my happy feels going! Thank you guys so much for taking so much time to travel this journey with me. I really, really loved this story! I think it was something a little different for me. **

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl was in and out as they travelled back to the peninsula. Rick and the others had taken out the small group of men. When he got to the car where Martinez had shoved Daryl, Rick looked him over, smiling, "Damn brother, I'm fucking happy to see you."

Daryl's head was resting against the seat of the car; he gave Rick a half smirk, "Can't get rid of me that quick. That dumb Mexican is still trying to get my girl."

Martinez smirked, looking at Rick, "I gave him some pain killers for his shoulder. Stupid fucker won't stop talking about her."

Rick nodded, "Let's move, get him home maybe he won't miss the birth of the baby."

Daryl chuckled, "I'm havin' another kid….did you know Rick?"

Rick shook his head looking at Martinez in the seat next to him, "How much did you give him?"

Martinez shrugged, "Three pills, he's just stoned, he'll be fine. Besides I kind of like him this way."

Rick laughed, pulling them onto the highway. An hour later they pulled in front of Daryl and Carol's cabin. There were people everywhere. Rick sighed looking at Martinez, "Do you mind getting him inside, I need to find Karen."

Martinez nodded, "I got this, don't worry."

Daryl came awake when Martinez lifted him from the car; he leaned heavily into the man as he walked him into the cabin. Daryl's head came up when he heard the muffled screaming of a baby. Maggie smiled at him walking toward him, "Looks whose here, your daddy finally showed up."

Martinez sat Daryl at the kitchen table knowing he wouldn't be able to hold the baby with his shoulder and the pain killers. Daryl looked up at Maggie, "Carol?"

Maggie smirked, "It was bad, but we got the bleeding stopped, she's held her, but she's resting right now. She was so upset over you, we slipped her a sedative. Now meet your daughter."

Maggie eased the little girl into his arms and Daryl's breath caught. He couldn't pinpoint the moment that the little baby girl in his arms took his heart, but she did. Staring up at him with the same blue eyes that her momma had. He choked on a sob, his rough callous finger going to her cheek to stroke it, "Hey there little one, I'm your daddy. Sorry I wasn't here, but I promise I won't ever not be here again."

From the bedroom he heard Carol, her voice strained, "DARYL!"

Daryl pulled himself up and swayed on his feet. Martinez and Maggie both moved, Maggie taking the baby while Martinez helped to steady Daryl, "WOMAN! I'm here."

Martinez all but carried him up the three small steps and sat him on the bed next to Carol. Daryl leaned in kissing her hard, his forehead going to hers, "Jesus woman ya did so good. She's so damn pretty just like her momma."

Carol put her hands on his face, "Baby what did they do to you?"

Daryl shook his head, "I'm fine, just dislocated my shoulder is all. Are ya alright?"

Carol nodded, "I'm fine, I was so scared."

Daryl huffed, "I told ya I ain't leavin' ya woman, I fuckin' meant it."

Maggie smiled as she moved in to give Carol the baby. "I best go get Cody; he's been raising hell to be in here with ya two."

Daryl nodded to her, grabbing her hand, "Thank ya for takin' care of my family."

Maggie squeezed his hand, "They're my family too remember?" She put her arms around him, whispering into his ear, "I'm so glad you're alright, ya had me scared."

Daryl huffed, tightening his hold on her, "Ain't nothin' gonna kill me but me."

He let Maggie go and knew that Martinez was hovering nearby, just in case he passed out, but he didn't care. He leaned over the baby and kissed his wife with everything he had left. He pulled back and smiled at her, "We did real good didn't we?"

Carol nodded, looking down into the baby face, "We sure did. I love you."

Daryl smirked, his finger now in his daughter's vice grip, "I love ya too."

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl stood on the edge of the water staring out at the lake that had been their home for the past twenty years. He missed her on days like this. Clear calm days when they use to walk the water's edge together hand and hand. She had broke their pact, she got sick about five years before. It started out as a cough and turned into what their new doc had thought was lung cancer, that spread through her body fast. She had held on as long as she could his woman, fighting to last. But in the end her body couldn't keep going. That last night had been awful and she made him promise that he would hold on till Katherine Rose was married before he joined her. They had sixteen years together and he was grateful for every damn minute.

After Carol died he was lost, barely moving through a day without thinking that he should eat his gun. But then Cody and Judith had gotten married, giving him and Carol their first grandchild, little Carol Ann. She became his world. He fussed over the little girl like nothing no one had ever seen. Rick laughed and said it wasn't fair he had no chance in being the favorite grandpa when Daryl was with her so much.

Now today he had given his baby girl Katie over to another man to take care of her. He had done as she asked, he made sure that Katie and Cody were happy and with someone. He just hoped that he had the courage to be with her, they'd always said that if one of them went, the grave digger better dig two.

He stared at the water and swore he heard her voice coming off the water, telling him to come home. He felt a hand on his back and he turned to stare into the glowing face of his daughter, "Daddy, you doing alright?"

Daryl nodded, running his hand through his scruff which was almost all grey now, "I'm fine Katie girl, just thinkin' of your momma today. She would've been damn proud of ya."

Katie leaned against her father's shoulder, "I miss her too. Come on let's get you back. You said your arm was hurting maybe Doc Miller has something for those aches and pains."

Daryl nodded, putting his arm around his daughter and heading back toward their home.

That night as he lay in bed, his chest felt heavy. He eased back into bed, untucking Carol's sweater where he hid it under her pillow. He pulled it up into his face, taking a deep breath of it, "I love ya woman."

That's how they found him the next morning, curled up around the sweater. Doc said it was a heart attack, but Cody and Katie both knew it was a broken heart. He'd made his promise and stay till they were both happy and now he'd gone on to be with their momma.

**-Till I Was Dead-**

Daryl stood at the edge of a familiar place, he wasn't sure where he was at first and then it dawned on him that this was quarry. The very first place he ever saw her. He felt a warm hand slip into his and turned smiling, "I didn't think I'd find ya."

Carol smiled at him, "I never went far baby, I was just getting everything ready for you. I missed you."

Daryl turned to her, they were young and healthy, both of them had a weird glow to them almost, "Is this heaven?" His hand coming out to brush against her cheek.

Carol closed her eyes and smiled at his touch; she opened her eyes and smiled, "Yes baby, you can rest now. You did so good."

Daryl leaned in and their lips touched, the two souls that were always made for each other, found their happiness together in the end as it should be. Carol pulled back, "Come on! You have to see the others."

Daryl let her pull him along down a path, he could hear familiar places and he knew he was home. It was a large cabin so many rooms to it. Carol pulled him through the door and they were all there, all the ones they lost. Hershel, Sophia, Beth, and his brother Merle. Sophia ran up and hugged them both, before running off to play. Hershel nodded to him as he sat next to a cozy fire, his wife Jo sitting next to him. Merle and Beth were sitting together, Beth on Merle's lap, she was singing softly.

Daryl realized it was the song he first danced with Carol to at Maggie and Glenn's wedding. "_I told you on the day we met I was gonna love ya till I was dead."_

Daryl put his hand in Carol's, looking at her, "I love ya beyond death."

Carol smiled, "I do too. Till forever."

Daryl nodded, "Till forever."

**Ok, there you go! I hope you liked the ending. Sappy, but hey I'm all about the sap lately! I killed Carol before Daryl. That about killed me. But I did it. Still gave you the same old everybody together in heaven deal, because honestly it's Caryl and I can't not have that ending. They die old and end up in heaven together! Ok, do your thing, REVIEW ME!**


End file.
